Schwarze Rose 2
by Angel 1291
Summary: Weiter gehts im Wettlauf gegen die Zeit. Wird Severus entkommen oder ist sein Schicksal besiegelt? Vor HP 6
1. Prolog

**A/N: **Hier nun, wie bereits angedroht, die Fortsetzung zu Schwarze Rose. Heftiger, fieser und durchtriebener. Aus diesem Grund habe ich auch das Rating erhöht. Starten wir nun mit dem Prolog. So, als kleine Anknüpfung an den ersten Teil dieser Geschichte. 

**Schwarze Rose 2**

**Prolog:**

**Erzählt von Albus Dumbledore**

Der Winterwind peitschte den eisigen Regen gegen die Fenster meines Büros. Seit Severus Beerdigung waren nun fünf Tage vergangen und das Wetter hatte sich nicht gebessert. Ein Wintersturm jagte den nächsten. 

Seufzend legte ich den Kopf in den Nacken und versuchte meine verspannten Schultern ein wenig zu lockern. Die letzten paar Tage hatte ich fast ununterbrochen an meinem Schreibtisch gesessen.

„Verdammte Ignoranten!" fluchte ich leise, als ich den nächsten Beschwerdebrief überflog. Was ging es die Eltern der Schüler an, wer auf dem kleinen Friedhof am Waldrand begraben lag. Tote konnten doch keinem mehr etwas tun. Warum nur, konnte die ‚feine Gesellschaft' nicht endlich Ruhe geben? 

Ja, ich fühlte mich allein. Auch wenn Severus kein sehr geselliger Mensch gewesen war, so hatte er mir doch ab und zu zugehört und mir den einen oder anderen Rat gegeben, wenn mich etwas bedrückte... Gut, es waren viele im Schloss, zu denen ich hätte gehen können, die mir auch sehr gerne helfen würden, aber es war nicht dasselbe. Zwischen Severus und mir war etwas spezielles gewesen. Auch wenn ich es nie genau hatte definieren können. Es war etwas gewesen, was nur wir beide teilten.

Mit fahrigen Bewegungen legte ich die Brille ab, presste meine brennenden Augen zusammen und rieb meine Nasenwurzel. Einen Moment verweilte ich, versuchte an nichts zu denken...

KLATSCH!

Ich schreckte hoch. Mein Herz hämmerte wie wild und ich blickte mich keuchend um. 

Da! Etwas Schwarzes war in meine Fensterscheibe geflogen. Rasch griff ich nach meiner Brille, setzte sie auf und ging mit weichen Knien hinüber zum Fenster. Vorsichtig öffnete ich es und hob das Tierchen hoch. 

„O-oh... was ist denn dir passiert...", flüsterte ich, schloss das Fenster und kniete mich vor den Kamin. Dort legte ich das Tier vorsichtig ab. 

„Ein Rabe... wie seltsam..."

Langsam zog ich den Zauberstab und liess ihn über den kleinen durchnässten Körper gleiten. Er lebte noch. „Gott sei Dank!" stiess ich erleichtert hervor.

Ein kleines Lächeln stahl sich auf meine Lippen. Minerva hatte mich schon immer einen ‚abergläubischen alten Kauz' genannt. Und wenn sie mich jetzt so erwischt hätte, dann hätte sie wieder mal einige Munition für unsere kleinen Hänseleien gehabt.

Der Rabe bewegte sich ein wenig. Er schüttelte erst den Kopf, dann rappelte er sich auf und spreizte seine Flügel. 

„Na mein Kleiner? Noch unter den Lebenden?"

Eine weisse Feder! Mein Herz setzte kurz aus.

Der Rabe hatte tatsächlich eine weisse Feder in seinem rechten Flügel. 

„Black Moon?" fragte ich heiser. Ich hatte mir nie Gedanken darum gemacht, wo Severus' Rabe abgeblieben war und jetzt, ausgerechnet heute knallte er gegen mein Turmfenster. „Grundgütiger..."

Black Moon schüttelte sich nochmals, legte den Kopf schief und beobachtete mich mit seinen schwarzen Knopfaugen. Vorwurfsvoll krächzte er und hielt mir sein Bein hin. 

Ich verengte die Augen. Post? Er brachte mir Post? Von wem? Da sein Besitzer nicht mehr unter den Lebenden weilte, wurde ich vorsichtig. Mit einem Zauber löste ich das aufgeweichte Pergament von Black Moons Bein und überprüfte den Brief auf dunkle, bösartige Zauber, doch.... nichts.... Er war sauber. 

Mit spitzen Fingern entfaltete ich das Pergament und erstarrte als ich die geschwungene Handschrift erkannte. Auch wenn die Tinte ein wenig zerlaufen war, konnte man doch noch deutlich die Zeilen entziffern:

_Mein lieber alter Freund,_

_ich hoffe, Sie verzeihen mir meine kleine Täuschung..._

Mein Herz schlug mir bis zum Hals, als ich weiterlas. Das konnte doch nicht sein. Nicht wirklich....

Meine Hände zitterten und ich spürte wie mir Tränen der Erleichterung in die Augen schossen. 

Immer und immer wieder überflog ich die Zeilen im PS. Er hatte es tatsächlich geschafft. Was ich nie zu hoffen gewagt hatte war gelungen. Er war diesem Teufelskreis entkommen. Eigentlich hätte ich erleichtert sein müssen, doch ich spürte wie der Ärger in mir aufwallte. Hätte er diesen Brief nicht eher schicken können? Weiss der Geier wie viel Zeit ich aufgewendet und wie manches nervraubendes Gespräch ich mit dem Minister für Zauberei geführt hatte, nur um Severus' Leiche frei zu bekommen. Ich hatte mir stundenlang, tagelang Vorwürfe gemacht und um ihn getrauert. Ich hatte alles daran gesetzt, dass ich ihn wenigstens hier in Hogwarts beerdigen konnte und nun? Nun war alles für nichts gewesen... 

Doch auf einmal lachte ich laut auf und schüttelte den Kopf. Was war ich doch für ein alter Narr – ärgerte mich darüber, dass Severus die Frechheit besass, am Leben zu sein. Nach und nach begriff ich: Er hatte es wirklich geschafft! Alle hatten den Tod von Severus Snape geglaubt. Nicht nur wir hier. Alle! Auf den Papieren war er tot. Es gab keinen Severus Snape mehr. Jedoch einen nun endlich freien jungen Mann, der sein Leben noch vor sich hatte. Ein Leben, dass bis vor kurzem nichts weiter als ein flüchtiger Traum gewesen war. 

Ich erhob mich und streute Black Moon eine Handvoll Körner hin, die er gierig aufpickte und lächelnd lehnte ich mich gegen den Kaminsims Ein letztes Mal las ich Severus Zeilen, dann segelte das Papier langsam hinunter in die gierig züngelnden Flammen. Bald war nichts mehr davon übrig, als ein dunkles Häufchen Asche und das war gut so. Niemand sollte davon erfahren, das Severus noch lebte. Dies war ich ihm schuldig. 

Später, als ich gemütlich in meinem Sessel sass und dem Rauschen des Regens lauschte, hob ich mein wohlverdientes Glas Cognac und flüsterte: „Machs gut, mein Junge. Ich wünsche Dir alles Glück dieser Welt!" 

~*~*~*~

TBC

**A/N: **Noch scheint die Welt in Ordnung. Doch Glück ist ein flüchtig Ding. Launisch und kaum greifbar. Das erste Kapitel wird's zeigen. :)

01.11.03 / Angel1291


	2. Kapitel 1: Ein verhängnisvoller Zwischen...

Schwarze Rose 

****

**Kapitel 1: Ein verhängnisvoller Zwischenfall**

****

**_Drei Monate später..._**

Erzählt von Remus Lupin 

„Das Essen war wunderbar", log ich und spülte den letzten Bissen mit einem grossen Schluck Rotwein hinunter. 

„Was bist du doch für ein Lügner, Remus Lupin, aber ein sehr charmanter." Die blonde Frau mir gegenüber lächelte. Sie hob ihren Kelch. „Lass uns auf diesen wunderbaren Abend trinken. Auf Remus Lupin, der Traum meiner schlaflosen Nächte."

„Du meinst wohl eher Alptraum."

Muriel Stern stellte lachend ihren Kelch zurück auf den Tisch und wurde ernst: „Danke Remus."

Auch ich stellte meinen Kelch zurück und griff nach ihrer Hand. Noch immer war Muriel ziemlich blass. Sie hatte sich körperlich zwar gut von den Ereignissen vor drei Monaten erholt, doch noch immer versuchte sie das Erlebte zu verdrängen.

Ich fasste ihre Hand fester. „Du warst noch immer nicht da, nicht wahr?" 

Irritiert blinzelte sie. „Was meinst du?"

Ich schüttelte den Kopf. "Du weißt ganz genau was ich eben gemeint habe. Komm mit mir, morgen früh. Komm mit nach Hogwarts."

Ihre Augen weiteten sich und ich sah, wie die Angst sich ihrer wieder bemächtigte. Sie schüttelte trotzig den Kopf. „Nein, Remus. Du verstehst das nicht. Ich kann nicht nach Hogwarts gehen. Nicht mehr."   

„Du kannst es nicht länger verdrängen, Muriel. Er ist tot. Er hat in dieser Nacht sein Leben gelassen, für unsere Seite... für dich."

Sie senkte den Blick und löste ruckartig ihre Hand aus der meinen. „Ich weiss. Und doch. Er war nichts weiter, als ein dreckiger Todesser! Er-"

„Muriel!" unterbrach ich sie scharf. „Das ist eine infame Lüge und das weißt du genau!"

Ihre Augen funkelten zornig, als sie aufblickte. „Ach ja? Wer sagt dir das? Warum verteidigst du ihn immer wieder? Bei Merlin, schau dir an, was er alles getan hat!"

Ich schüttelte resigniert den Kopf. „Er war mein Freund, Muriel. Auch wenn ich es erst zu spät wirklich erkannt habe – Er war mein Freund." Ich erhob mich und ging um den Tisch herum. „Und dir, Muriel, hat er das Leben gerettet. Er hat alles für dich riskiert und verloren. Er hat sein Leben für dich gegeben."

Sie sprang auf. „Ach ja?" fuhr sie mich an. „Wer sagt, dass er es für mich getan hat? Vielleicht fühlte er sich auch nur schuldig? Oder wer weiß, es könnte auch Feigheit gewesen sein. Vielleicht dachte er, so wenigstens als Held sterben zu können, anstelle in Askaban seine gerechte Strafe zu erhalten."

Hart packte ich sie bei den Schultern und schüttelte sie. "Hör auf damit! Hör endlich auf! Du täuscht nur über dein schlechtes Gewissen hinweg und das ist nicht in Ordnung!" Schockiert sah mich Muriel an und Tränen stiegen in ihre Augen.

„Entschuldige...," sagte ich leise und ließ sie los. „Ich wollte nicht..."

Muriel schlug die Hände vor ihr Gesicht und begann hemmungslos zu schluchzen. Tröstend legte ich meine Arme um sie. Sanft strich ich über Muriels weiche Haare, sog den leichten Duft nach Sommerblumen, der sie stets umgab, ein. „Er hat dich geliebt, Muriel. Er hat dich so sehr geliebt."

„Ich weiss....," brachte sie heiser hervor. Dann löste sie sich von mir und sah mich mit geröteten Augen an, die Tränen liefen noch immer über ihre Wangen. „Bitte verzeih die hässlichen Dinge, die ich vorhin über ihn gesagt habe... Ich meinte es nicht wirklich so, bitte glaube mir. Er war der Mann, mit dem ich hoffte alt werden zu können." Sie lachte heiser auf. "Und ich war es, die alles zerstört hat. Ich habe ihn schändlich verraten, ihm alles genommen, was er je besessen hat." Sie presste die Hand auf ihre Stirn. "Zuletzt sogar sein Leben."

"Er hat sein Leben freiwillig geopfert, Muriel. Er hat alles auf eine Karte gesetzt und... das Glück war einfach nicht auf seiner Seite." Mit dem Daumen wischte ich ihre Tränen weg. „Bitte, komm morgen früh mit mir. Komm mit nach Hogwarts und besuche ihn an seinem Grab. Erweise ihm die letzte Ehre." 

Muriel löste sich von mir und senkte den Kopf. „Ich weiss nicht... ob ich das wirklich kann. Jetzt ist es für mich so, als ob es nie wirklich passiert wäre, aber... wenn ich an seinem Grab stehe, es mit eigenen Augen sehe...."

Sanft hob ich ihr Kinn, so dass sie mich ansehen musste. „...dann wird es endgültig. Ich weiss. Aber es muss sein, Muriel. Du bist es ihm schuldig. Du kannst dies nicht einfach ignorieren. Tu es und du kannst wieder leben, denn das hier kannst du nicht Leben nennen. Komm endlich mit dir ins Reine."

Zögernd nickte sie und wischte sich über das tränennasse Gesicht.

"Hier!" Ich reichte ihr ein Taschentuch. "Ich kann es nicht sehen, wenn eine Frau weint."

Muriel lächelte gequält und griff nach dem Taschentuch.

Erzählt von Severus Snape 

_Keuchend presste ich mich gegen eine der Säulen. Mein Herz raste und in meinen Schläfen hämmerte der Schmerz. Geschrei! Blitze! Flüche! Auroren überall! Ich drehte meinen Kopf nach links. Doch auch da schien der Ausweg aus dieser Hölle versperrt. Da geschah es. Ein junger Todesser kam um die Säule herum und stiess mit mir zusammen. Er sprang zurück, wirbelte herum und – brach von einem grünen Lichtstrahl getroffen zu Boden. „Verdammt!" fluchte ich. Ich musste hier raus und das schnell. _

_„Es müssen noch einige Todesser hier sein! Los, sucht sie!"_

_Die Auroren stiessen weiter vor. Sie fackelten nicht lange. Ein Fluch riss keine fünf Zentimeter neben meinem Kopf ein paar Steinbrocken aus der Säule. Rasch ging ich in Deckung. Der Schweiss lief mir in die Augen. Würde ich es irgendwie hier raus schaffen? Eigentlich spielte es keine Rolle, ob ich es schaffen würde. Denn so oder so - mein Leben war verwirkt. Ich Idiot hatte selbst dafür gesorgt. Oder - ein verrückter Gedanke schoss mir durch den Kopf. Und je mehr Flüche um mich herum ihr Ziel erwischten, desto sicherer war ich der Durchführung meines Plans. Ich fasste meinen Zauberstab fester und warf mich aus meiner Deckung..._

Keuchend schreckte ich aus dem Schlaf hoch. Erst war ich desorientiert. Ich blinzelte ein paar Mal. Da erkannte ich das kleine Zimmer in dieser dreckigen Absteige, das ich mir für diese Nacht gemietet hatte. Ich fuhr mir mit den Händen übers Gesicht. „Beruhige dich, verdammt! Es ist vorbei!" Mit weichen Knien stieg aus dem Bett und trat ans Fenster. Monoton klatschte der Regen gegen die fast blinde Scheibe. Kaum zu glauben, dass es jetzt schon drei Monate her war, seit ich mich aus meinem alten Leben gestohlen hatte. Unglaublich, wie tief ich in der kurzen Zeit bereits gesunken war. Kreuz und quer zog ich durch Frankreich – von einem Dreckloch ins nächste. Mein Geld- oder wohl eher das, was ich für eine eventuelle rasche anonyme Abreise aus London in einem sicheren Versteck hinterlegt hatte- neigte sich langsam aber sicher dem Ende zu. Meine Zukunftsaussichten waren wieder einmal grandios. Ein spöttischer Zug legte sich um meinen Mund. Wie brachte ich es nur immer wieder fertig, mich in solch miese Lagen hinein zu manöverieren?

Raus! Ich musste raus! Frische Luft half mir immer nachzudenken und mich ein wenig zu entspannen. Rasch zog ich mich an, warf mir den warmen Wintermantel über die Schultern und schlich leise über den Korridor der kleinen Pension. Der Boden knarrte, als ich die Treppe hinunter huschte. Kurz blieb ich stehen und horchte. Nichts. So drückte ich die Klinke hinunter. Doch die Tür bewegte sich nicht. Ich versuchte es noch einmal, da ich gelernt hatte, dass sich einige Muggeltüren manchmal ein wenig stur verhielten. Doch die Tür blieb zu. Hastig blickte ich mich um. Niemand war zu sehen. So zog ich meinen Zauberstab und murmelte „Alohomora". Die Tür schnappte auf. 

Draussen wehte ein scharfer Wind. Ich schlug den Kragen meines Mantels hoch und trat aus dem Schutz des Eingangs. Langsam ging ich die Strasse hinunter. Bei Nacht schien diese Gegend noch trostloser, als sie es schon bei Tag gewesen war. 

Hier lebten Muggel, die gerade mal soviel verdienten, dass sie nicht zu verhungern brauchten. Einen grösseren Unterschied zum verwöhnten Hogwarts gab es wohl kaum. 

Eine struppige Katze kreuzte meinen Weg. Sie strich der nächsten Hauswand entlang und miaute klagend.

Der Regen wurde heftiger und ich zog den Mantel enger um mich.

Beim kleinen Lebensmittelladen an der Ecke blieb ich stehen und atmete tief durch. Die kalte frische Luft füllte meine Lungen. Ich schloss die Augen und genoss die Regentropfen, die mein Gesicht benetzten. In diesem Moment fühlte ich mich frei. Freier denn je zuvor.

Schräg hinter mir raschelte etwas. Ich öffnete die Augen und wollte mich danach umdrehen, doch es war bereits zu spät. Etwas hartes traf mich am Hinterkopf. Ich spürte wie meine Knie unter mir nachgaben. Ein zweiter Schlag folgte und raubte mir vollends das Bewusstsein.

**Erzählt von Duncan O'Connor**

„Was dauert da so lange? Los, schafft ihn hier in die Gasse, oder sollen euch alle Leute beobachten können?"

Meine beiden Gehilfen Marcus und Simon Johnson schleiften den leblosen Körper des Fremden in die dunkle Gasse, in der ich auf sie wartete. Die beiden waren Zwillinge. Ich hatte sie vor Jahren hier in dieser Gegend aufgelesen und sie für meine Zwecke gewinnen können. Sie waren beide klein und untersetzt, ihr dunkles Haar war kraus. Das einzige Merkmal, was die beiden unterschied, waren ihre Augen. Während Simons' grau waren wie kalte Asche, war Marcus' linkes Auge braun und das rechte grau. In Sachen Dummheit unterschieden sie sich jedoch nicht sonderlich, aber sie waren dadurch geradezu prädestiniert für meine Zwecke. Sie taten, was ich von ihnen verlangte ohne meine Motive zu hinterfragen. Was ich sagte, war Gesetz. Und was war praktischer für einen Gauner wie mich? Tja, und ansonsten half ein kleiner Imperius-Fluch hier und da Wunder. Ich lächelte vor mich hin. Muggel waren ja so ahnungslos. 

Zufrieden lehnte ich mich gegen die Wand und zog eine Zigarre aus einer Innentasche meines Mantels. Diese Nacht war sehr ergiebig gewesen. Ich hatte den seltenen Blauburgunder für Miller und den gewünschten Spiegel für Portmanns Frau aufgetrieben. Okay, am Spiegel musste noch magisch ein wenig rumgebastelt werden, damit er wirklich nach einem Original aussah, aber sie würde dies nicht bemerken. Hauptsache, meine Kundin war glücklich und vor allem meine Kasse voll. Ich zündete den wohlriechenden Tabak an und sog genüsslich an der Zigarre. 

Wieder ließ ich meinen Blick zu Marcus und Simon hinüberschweifen, die sich um den Fremden kümmerten. Warum hatte dieser verdammte Nachtvogel auch ausgerechnet an dieser Ecke stehen bleiben müssen? Mitten in unserem Fluchtweg? Im Haus hinter uns war zum Glück kein Geräusch zu hören. Unser Einbruch war also unbemerkt geblieben. 

Marcus riss dem Fremden nicht gerade sanft den Wintermantel vom Leib und machte sich daran, die Taschen auszuleeren, während Simon nachsah, ob der Fremde noch sonst was bei sich hatte. 

„Eine Brieftasche!" rief Marcus. Er öffnete sie und lachte auf. „Hey, da sind rund 500 Francs drin! Chef, also wenn das kein guter Fang ist?"

"Und für mich hast du nichts?" keifte Simon den reglosen Fremden an und trat ihm ein paar Mal frustriert in die Rippen.

Ich verdrehte genervt die Augen. "Macht endlich vorwärts! Ich will hier nicht ewig rumstehen. Falls Ihr es noch nicht bemerkt haben solltet: Es regnet!"

"Hey, was ist das?" fuhr Marcus unbeeindruckt fort. "Ein Holzstock. Dieser Kerl trägt einen Holzstock mit sich herum!" Simon stimmte mit in das Gelächter seines Bruders ein. „Welch ein Id-„

„Gib her!" zischte ich und riss Marcus den Holzstock aus den Händen. Es fiel nur spärliches Licht von der Strassenlaterne in die Gasse hinein, doch ich wusste sofort, was ich da in den Händen hielt. Einen Zauberstab und nicht gerade einen von der billigen Sorte. Prüfend hielt ich ihn in den Lichtkegel. "Sehr fein gearbeitet, gut ausgewogen, ein Meisterwerk....," murmelte ich. Der schwache Lichtschein spiegelte sich im polierten Ebenholz. Im Griff war etwas eingraviert.... Initialen. "SS". Stirnrunzelnd dachte ich nach. Ein Zauberer, hier in dieser Gegend? Und das um diese Zeit? „Geht weg von ihm!" 

Die beiden Brüder verstummten und machten mir Platz. Ich trat über den noch immer bewusstlosen Mann und drehte ihn auf den Rücken. „Allmächtiger!" entfuhr es mir. Ich beugte mich nieder und sah ihn mir ganz genau an. Ja, es bestanden keine Zweifel. Zwar hatte er helle Haare und andere Kleidung, aber...  dieses Gesicht... 

„Was ist denn Chef?" fragte Simon nun ungeduldig. „Kennst du den?"

Ich erhob mich und ein kleines Lächeln umspielte meine Mundwinkel. „Nein, ich dachte, er sei ein Anderer." 

"Ohne Zauberstab und ohne Geld kommst du auf jeden Fall nicht sehr weit, Freundchen", dachte ich für mich. "Und ich kenne jemanden, den wird dies hier sicher brennend interessieren."

„Kann ich den Mantel behalten, Chef?" Marcus sah mich bittend an. Und wieder einmal kam mir die Galle hoch. So praktisch es auch war, Leute unter sich zu haben, die nicht zuviel wissen wollten, so war es doch mühsam, wenn sie einfach so dämlich waren wie diese Beiden. 

„Von mir aus behalte diesen verdammten Mantel!" Ich steckte den Zauberstab ein.

„Kehle durchschneiden und das ganze drum und dran wie immer?" fragte nun Simon.

Ich überlegte kurz, dann schüttelte ich den Kopf. „Nein, lasst ihn einfach liegen."

~*~*~*~

TBC

Angel1291 / 06.11.2003

**A/N: **

Falls sich jemand nicht mehr erinnert, Duncan O'Connor ist der Schwarzmarkthändler aus Hogsmeade, der Severus im Auftrag von Lucius Malfoy vergifteten Absinth verabreichte. 

**An Mary-J, Arsinoe4, Blue(flash), AnnaMoonlight, Lilith11 und Leu de Nox:**

Vielen Dank für Eure lieben Einträge. Ich freue mich auch, nun Weiterschreiben zu können. Und ich freue mich, dass Ihr mich noch nicht ganz vergessen habt. *strahl* 


	3. Kapitel 2: Malfoys Plan

Schwarze Rose 

****

**Kapitel 2: Malfoys Plan**

****

Malfoy Manor, 4.15 Uhr Erzählt von Lucius Malfoy 

„Master! Master!" weckte mich die piepsende Stimme meines Hauselfen. 

„Mmmmhh...", brummte ich, drehte mich auf die andere Seite und versuchte den Störenfried auszublenden. 

„Master!"

Leicht genervt griff ich nach dem Kissen und vergrub meinen Kopf darunter.

„Master, Master!"

Der Hauself kletterte aufs Bett und begann mich an der Schulter zu rütteln. 

„Was ist?" fuhr ich herum und der Hauself stolperte erschrocken vom Bett. „Was wagst du, meinen Schlaf zu stören!"

Ängstlich drückte er sich gegen die Wand. „Entschuldigen bitte, Master! Ist fremder Mann unten. Sagt, ist sehr dringend, Sir!"

"Was ist denn los?" Schlaftrunken setzte sich Narcissa im Bett auf und rieb sich die Augen.

"Nichts, meine Liebe!" log ich. "Leg dich wieder hin."

Rasch warf ich mir meinen schwarz-seidenen Morgenmantel über und verließ leise das Schlafzimmer. Kaum hatte ich die Tür hinter mir geschlossen fuhr ich den Hauselfen erneut an: "Wie kommt es, dass jemand um diese Uhrzeit einfach so hier reinspazieren kann?"

"Tut Floddy furchtbar leid, Sir. Floddy hat gedacht, Master sein glücklich, wenn Floddy Kamin über Nacht putzt. Floddy hat magischen Schutz von Kamin nehmen müssen. Doch plötzlich kam Feuer und Mann voller Russ kam raus, hat ganzer Boden dreckig gemacht."

"Nichtsnutziger kleiner Wicht!" zischte ich und versetzte Floddy einen kräftigen Tritt, der ihn stolpern und die Treppe runter poltern ließ. Dies war nur die gerechte Strafe dafür, dass er meinen Schlaf gestört hatte. 

"Wie ich sehe, wissen Sie, wie man Hauselfen zu erziehen hat, Lucius. Vortrefflich..."

Ich verzog den Mund zu einem spöttischen Lächeln. "Duncan! Welch ungewöhnliche Freude, Sie um diese Zeit hier in meinem bescheidenen Haus begrüßen zu dürfen."

"Die Freude ist ganz auf meiner Seite," gab Duncan O'Connor zurück. 

Ich wies zum Salon. "Lassen Sie uns doch Platz nehmen. Cognac?"

"Bitte!"

Er ging voran und ließ sich in einem der großen Sessel vor dem dortigen Kamin nieder. 

"Nun, was ist so dringend, dass Sie um diese nachtschlafende Zeit einfach so in Malfoy Manor eindringen?" Ich öffnete die Cognacflasche und goss zwei Schwenker ein. Lächelnd reichte ich den einen Duncan und ließ mich ihm gegenüber in den zweiten Sessel nieder.

"Nun," begann Duncan, nachdem er einen Schluck gekostet hatte. "Ich habe heute Nacht eine Entdeckung gemacht, die niemand auch nur erahnt hätte. Es war purer Zufall und doch.... Schicksal? Mmmhh, dieser Cognac ist einfach göttlich. Wo haben Sie den nur wieder her?""

"Wenn es etwas gibt, das ich hasse, dann Leute, die nicht zur Sache kommen. Und Sie wollen mich doch nicht verärgern, nicht wahr?" Ich lächelte ihn über den Rand meines Glases hinweg an. 

Duncan räusperte sich. "Nun denn, es geht um Severus Snape."

Ich lachte los. "Natürlich... Severus Snape." Ich leerte mein Glas in einem Zug und stand auf. "Entschuldigen Sie die Unhöflichkeit, O'Connor, aber mir ist mein Schlaf heilig."

"Nein, nein, Lucius. Sie verstehen nicht. Severus Snape lebt."

Blitzschnell zog ich den Zauberstab, riss Duncans Kopf an den Haaren nach hinten und hielt die Spitze des Stabs an Duncans Kehle. "Er ist tot! Das weiß jeder. Ich zähle bis drei. Sollten Sie mit keiner besseren Geschichte aufwarten können, dann werden Sie ihm eher als Sie denken Gesellschaft leisten."

Duncans braune Augen weiteten sich vor Schreck. Er schluckte schwer. "Bitte, Lucius... Ich würde es auch nicht glauben, wenn... wenn ich ihn nicht mit eigenen Augen gesehen hätte. Er hat sein Aussehen zwar etwas verändert, jedoch.... er ist es. Ich kann es beweisen."

"Ach ja?" fragte ich nun neugierig und hob eine Augenbraue. "Dann nur zu."

Er schob die Hand in seine Robe. 

Ich erhöhte den Druck des Zauberstab an Duncans Hals. "Langsam!"

Duncan förderte mit spitzen Fingern einen Zauberstab ans Licht. Augenblicklich entriss ich ihm den Stab und wog ihn prüfend in der Hand. Auch in dem nur spärlichen Schein des Feuers hatte ich ihn sofort erkannt. Es gab keine Zweifel. Es war Severus' Zauberstab. Diesen Stab hatte ich ihm vor Jahren, als wir noch Freunde gewesen waren anfertigen lassen. Ein teures Stück, fürwahr.

"Woher hast Du diesen Stab?"

Ein kleines Lächeln umspielte Duncans Mund. "Nun, es war so..."

Ein wenig später, als ich die Treppe zum Schlafzimmer hochstieg, war ich schon mitten in der Planung des weiteren Vorgehens. Während ich Duncan aufgetragen hatte, den vermeintlichen Severus Snape im Auge zu behalten und sich gegebenenfalls ein wenig um ihn zu kümmern, überlegte ich, wie ich am einfachsten nachprüfen konnte, ob es sich bei der Leiche, die für Severus gehalten worden war, doch nicht um ihn gehandelt hatte.

Ein Blick aus dem Fenster ließ mich zufrieden lächeln. Es war Neumond. Der beste Zeitpunkt um meinen Plan, der immer mehr Gestalt annahm, in die Tat umzusetzen.

_Rouen, frühmorgens..._

Erzählt von Severus Snape 

Die Feuchtigkeit drang eisig kalt durch meine Kleidung. Der Boden unter mir fühlte sich nass und hart an. Ich blinzelte ein paar Mal und versuchte mich aufzurappeln. Doch der pulsierende Schmerz in meinen Schläfen liess meinen Kopf beinahe zerbersten. Übelkeit stieg in mir hoch und mühsam kämpfte ich gegen das Gefühl mich gleich übergeben zu müssen an. Vorsichtig atmete ich ein paar Mal tief durch, doch der faule Gestank, der aus der umgekippten Mülltonne neben mir zu kommen schien, machte meine Bemühungen beinahe zu nichte. Wo zum Geier war ich und wie kam ich überhaupt hierher? Angestrengt versuchte ich mich daran zu erinnern. Doch bald gab ich resigniert auf. Ich erinnerte mich nur noch daran, dass ich nachts aufgestanden war, um ein wenig frische Luft zu schnappen. Ich richtete mich vorsichtig auf und blickte mich um. Es war bereits hell. Ich befand mich in einer heruntergekommenen Seitenstrasse. Die Häuser standen hier eng zusammen. Das Kopfsteinpflaster war verdreckt von Hundekot und jede Menge anderem Unrat, von dem ich nicht wirklich wissen wollte, was es war. Ich strich mir die nassen Haare aus dem Gesicht und bemerkte die beiden Beulen an meinem Hinterkopf. Augenblicklich überkam mich ein Schwindelanfall und meine Beine drohten unter mir einzuknicken. Ich sank gegen die raue Hauswand und hielt mich daran fest. Nur langsam gelang es mir, das Schwindelgefühl zu vertreiben. 

Zitternd rieb ich meine Arme. Mir war kalt und ich war klitschnass. "Na toll," murmelte ich. Mein Mantel war weg und mit ihm auch mein Zauberstab und mein restliches Geld. 

Ich hob den Kopf und blickte in den Himmel. Die Wolken hingen noch immer tief. Der Regen prasselte unvermindert auf das Pflaster nieder und bildete an den Stellen, an denen die Pflastersteine rausgebrochen waren, morastige Pfützen. 

Langsam ließ das Rauschen in meinen Ohren nach und so stiess ich mich von der Hauswand ab. Eng schlang ich die Arme um meine Brust, damit mir ein wenig wärmer wurde, doch der Erfolg war eher dürftig. Ich musste dringend erst mal trockene Kleidung kriegen, bevor ich irgend etwas unternehmen konnte, sonst holte ich mir hier draussen noch den Tod. So rasch ich konnte, begab ich mich zu der kleinen Pension, in der ich übernachtet hatte. Bald erreichte ich die richtige Tür, doch wie erwartet, war sie noch immer verschlossen. Ich hämmerte dagegen. "Aufmachen! Los Aufmachen!"

Es dauerte eine Weile, bis die verschlafen aussehende ältere Pensionswirtin ein Fenster öffnete. "Was wollen Sie?" zischte sie unfreundlich.

"Tut mir leid, wenn ich Sie geweckt haben sollte, Madame. Aber bitte, ich habe keinen Schlüssel bei mir und möchte gern auf mein Zimmer." Die Kälte liess mich zittern und meine Zähne klapperten aufeinander.

"Welches Zimmer?"

"Mein Zimmer natürlich," gab ich ungeduldig zurück. "Das Zimmer, welches ich gestern Nachmittag gemietet habe."

Sie schüttelte den Kopf. "Ich kann mich nicht erinnern, dass ich Ihnen je ein Zimmer vermietet hätte. Guten Tag!" Und so schlug sie das Fenster zu.

Verblüfft starrte ich auf das Fenster. Das konnte doch nicht wahr sein. Nein. Das war ein schlechter Witz. Heftig klopfte ich abermals an die Tür. "Machen Sie auf!"

Wieder öffnete sie das Fenster. "Was wollen Sie noch hier?"

"Ich will in mein Zimmer. Öffnen Sie endlich!"

Sie schüttelte trotzig den Kopf und ihre weissen Haare lösten sich langsam aus den Lockenwicklern. "Ich kenne Sie nicht Monsieur!"

"Bitte!" versuchte ich es nun flehend. "Ich habe meine Kleidung da drin. Öffnen Sie die Tür, es ist kalt hier draussen."

"Verschwinden Sie! Ich lasse Sie nicht rein!" Sie schloss abermals das Fenster. 

"Verdammt! Öffnen Sie! Los!" schrie ich nun zornig. Ich rüttelte heftig an der Tür. "Wenn Sie nicht sofort öffnen, dann trete ich die Tür ein!" Verzweifelt hämmerte ich gegen die Tür. Das konnte doch nicht wahr sein, dass die mich nicht reinliessen.

Ich hörte, wie sich weiter oben ein Fenster öffnete. Ich blickte nach oben und sah, wie jemand einen Eimer auf die Fensterbank stellte. Böses ahnend versuchte ich mich rechtzeitig zur Seite zu werfen, doch nur Sekundenbruchteile später traf mich ein Schwall heisses Wasser. Schmerzerfüllt schrie ich auf. Das Wasser brannte auf meiner kalten Haut wie kochendes Öl. 

„Jetzt ist dir hoffentlich warm du verdammter Penner!" rief ein Mann spöttisch, die Frau erschien hinter ihm am Fenster. „Wenn du nicht sofort verschwindest, rufen wir die Polizei!" Und mit einem Krachen wurde das Fenster wieder zugeschlagen. 

Fassungslos stand ich auf der Strasse vor der Pension und betrachtete meine linke Hand, welche bereits rote Flecken zeigte und befühlte vorsichtig meine Schulter. Im Versuch mich wegzudrehen hatte das heisse Wasser meine linke Seite erwischt. Waren diese Leute hier denn vollkommen irre geworden? Ich hatte denen doch nichts getan? Was sollte das? Was war das für ein krankes Spiel?

Benommen machte ich mich davon, die menschenleere Strasse hinunter. Ich wusste nicht, wohin ich gehen sollte. Mein Mantel, mein Geld und vor allem mein Zauberstab waren weg. Was hätte ich darum gegeben, wenigstens meinen Zauberstab zu haben. 

****

Erzählt von Muriel Stern 

****

Ich wusste nicht genau warum ich mich am Vorabend von Remus hatte überzeugen lassen, mit nach Hogwarts zu kommen. Doch nun gab es kein Zurück mehr. Dunkel erhoben sich die Türme des imposanten Bauwerks vor mir in den Himmel. Ich schauderte leicht, wenn ich daran dachte, was mich drinnen erwarten würde. Ja, ich fürchtete mich davor Professor Dumbledore gegenüber zu treten, ganz zu schweigen von Professor McGonagall. Sie hatte mir bereits nach meinem schändlichen Verrat an Severus die kalte Schulter gezeigt. Wie würde es nun sein? Jetzt, nachdem ich auch noch für seinen Tod verantwortlich war? Und doch, am meisten fürchtete ich mich vor dem Augenblick, in dem ich den kleinen Friedhof hinter dem Schloss betreten würde... Ich versteifte mich an Remus Seite. Sachte legte er eine Hand über die meine, die ich bei ihm eingehakt hatte. 

"Du schaffst das. Keine Sorge! Ich bin ja auch noch da."

Zaghaft lächelte ich zu ihm hoch und betrat an seiner Seite die Eingangshalle von Hogwarts. 

Hier drin herrschte wie immer eine Atmosphäre von Wärme und Geborgenheit, das Lachen von Kindern und das emsige Treiben der Hauselfen. Doch heute schenkte mir dies keinen Trost. Als wir an der Treppe, die hinunter in die Kerker führte vorbeikamen, hatte ich das Gefühl, dass Severus jeden Moment heraufkommen würde. Er würde oben an der Treppe stehen bleiben, mich mit seinen schwarzen Augen kurz mustern und einen sarkastischen Spruch loslassen, weil ich hier mit einem ehemaligen Gryffindor rumstand. Was war ich doch für eine verblendete Närrin gewesen. Wie hatte ich ihn nur dermassen hintergehen können.

"Professor Stern!" Ich wandte mich um und eine kleine Schar von Gryffindor und Hufflepuff-Zweitklässlern rannte aufgeregt auf uns zu. 

"Schön, dass Sie wieder hier sind, Professor! Wo waren Sie so lange? Unterrichten Sie wieder?" riefen sie durcheinander. Ich lächelte und wollte grad antworten, als mir dies abgenommen wurde.

"Das glaube ich nicht!"

Die kalte Stimme McGonagalls ließ das Lächeln auf meinem Gesicht gefrieren. Ich drehte mich zu ihr um und blickte in ihr abweisendes Gesicht. Ihre streng nach hinten gekämmten Haare taten das übrige. Das Herz sank mir in die Hose. Was sollte ich nun sagen? Mein Mund war plötzlich wie ausgetrocknet.

Ihre Augen verengten sich und ich spürte, dass mir McGonagall die volle Schuld am Tod von Severus gab. Dass ich zum grossen Teil daran schuld war, wollte ich nicht abstreiten. Ich war mir dessen schmerzlich bewusst. Doch törichterweise hatte ich gehofft, dass die Hauslehrerin von Gryffindor ihre Abscheu gegen mich nicht so offen zur Schau tragen würde. Was hatte ich überhaupt erwartet? Dass jeder sagen würde: Ich vergebe Dir? Wohl eher kaum. Ich konnte mir ja selbst nicht verzeihen. Die Schüler spürten die Anspannung ebenfalls. Leise machten sie sich davon.

"Remus! Wie schön dich zu sehen!" McGonagall streckte ihm die Hand entgegen. 

"Professor!" grüsste er zurück. 

Mich bedachte sie nur mit einem kühlen Blick und liess uns stehen. 

"Eisiger Wind," murmelte ich, während wir weitergingen. 

"Es tut mir so leid, dass sie dich so behandelt. Aber du musst sie verstehen, Sternchen. Severus hat ihr viel bedeutet. Mehr, als die Leute hier je angenommen hatten. Er war ihr erkorener Lieblingsfeind gewesen. In Wirklichkeit mochten sie einander, auch wenn es nie einer der beiden zugegeben hätte. Sie liebten es sich gegenseitig mit den Häuserrivalitäten aufzuziehen. Sie führten stets einen unerbittlichen Kampf um den Quidditch- und um den Hauspokal. Dies alles wird Minerva, wie auch allen anderen hier, sicherlich fehlen."

"Ja, mach mich fertig. Tritt jemanden, der am Boden liegt."

Remus schüttelte kurz den Kopf. "Tut mir leid. Das wollte ich nicht. Ich wollte lediglich, dass du Minerva verstehst. Sie fühlte sich ihm gegenüber auch immer ein wenig schuldig. Jedenfalls denke ich das. Und nun konnte sie ihn zum zweiten Mal nicht retten. Sie konnte nichts für ihn tun und das ist es, was sie vor allem bedauert."

"Wieso zum zweiten Mal?" fragte ich neugierig.

"Ah! Remus, Muriel! Wie schön, euch zu sehen." Albus Dumbledore begrüsste uns strahlend. „Kommt, gehen wir in mein Büro! Wir haben einander sicher einiges zu erzählen." Der Direktor hakte sich bei mir unter und steuerte auf den Wasserspeier zu, hinter dem die Treppe zu seinen Räumen lag. Über die Schulter warf ich Remus einen fragend Blick zu. 

„Später," deutete er lautlos an. 

TBC...

~*~*~*~

**An die Reviewer und treuen Seelen:**

Das war nun das zweite Kapitel und das nächste folgt....

Nein, nicht sogleich, aber bald. J 

Merci vielmal für Eure lieben Reviews.

Angel 1291  / 14.11.03


	4. Kapitel 3: Nasse Erde

**Schwarze Rose 2**

Kapitel 3: Nasse Erde 

**Erzählt von Severus Snape**

Ich pustete in meine klammen Hände, doch die Wärme meines Atems reichte nicht aus, um das Gefühl in die Finger zurückkehren zu lassen. Ein erneuter Windstoss brachte weitere Kälte mit sich und liess mich zittern. Mein Hemd klebte nass und dreckig an meinem Körper. Es war später Nachmittag und bereits brannten die Strassenlaternen. An solch verregneten Tagen wurde es eher dunkel und nur selten liess sich jemand auf der Strasse blicken. 

"Natürlich," murmelte ich leise vor mich hin. "Wer will bei diesem verdammten Wetter auch raus?"

Mein Magen knurrte. Es war über 24 Stunden her, seit ich zuletzt etwas gegessen hatte, doch dies war nicht mein dringlichstes Problem. Die Lungenentzündung, die ich mir vor ein paar Monaten in Askaban zugezogen hatte, war nie richtig ausgeheilt und machte mir wieder zu schaffen. Ich spürte das verräterische Brennen in meiner Brust wie es mit jedem Atemzug zunahm. Das waren wirklich wunderbare Aussichten.

Ich fühlte mich müde und setzte mich unter dem Vordach des Regierungsgebäudes auf die Stufen die zur protzigen Eingangstür hoch führten. Um die Kälte ein wenig abzuhalten, zog ich die Beine an meinen Körper, schlang die Arme um meine Knie und liess den Kopf darauf sinken. Ziellos war ich heute durch Rouen gezogen auf der Suche nach einer Lösung für meine Lage. Mittellos, ohne Zauberstab, ohne weitere Kleidung und Nahrung. Ein Ausländer... zumindest beherrschte ich die Sprache. Es musste doch eine Möglichkeit geben...

"Monsieur?"

Ich blickte auf in ein paar unschuldige Kinderaugen, die mich neugierig ansahen. Das kleine Mädchen legte den Kopf schief.

"Du solltest deine Jacke anziehen, Monsieur. Omi sagt immer, dass man sich sonst erkältet, wenn man ohne Jacke rausgeht."

Meine Lippen kräuselten sich spöttisch. "Was du nicht sagst, Kleine. Darauf wäre ich allein nicht gekommen."

"Melanie!" rief eine ältere Frau hysterisch, als sie das Kind bei mir entdeckte. "Komm sofort hierher!" Das Mädchen drehte sich kurz um.

"Das ist meine Omi. Sie macht sich immer gleich Sorgen. Hast du auch eine Omi?"

Die ältere Frau rannte über die leere Strasse und hielt krampfhaft ihren Schirm umklammert. Einige graue Strähnen hatten sich unter ihrem geblümten Kopftuch hervorgestohlen und fielen ihr ins faltige Gesicht. Grob packte sie das Mädchen am Arm und riss es von mir zurück. "Komm weg von diesem Penner. Bist du verrückt? Was habe ich dir über Fremde und über das Weglaufen gesagt?" 

"Aber-"

"Nichts aber! Komm jetzt, wir müssen nach hause!"

Hastig zog sie das Mädchen mit sich. 

"Hey!" Ich erhob mich. "Ich bin kein PENNER!"

Die Frau drehte sich nicht mehr um, sie machte, dass sie weg kam. An der Ecke blickte das kleine Mädchen noch einmal zurück und winkte mir zu. Doch ich konnte mich nicht rühren. Sprachlos sah ich den Beiden nach. War ich das jetzt schon? Ein Penner? Was bildete sich diese Muggel eigentlich ein? Ich war Severus Snape, Tränkemeister von Hogwarts, der Besten Schule für.... In meinen Gedanken hielt ich inne. Was war ich überhaupt? Wer war ich? Ich blickte an mir hinunter. "Ein Penner?" Was war überhaupt ein Penner?

Da ich eh nicht wusste, wohin ich gehen konnte, liess ich mich wieder auf die Stufe, auf der ich eben noch gesessen hatte, nieder und lauschte dem Regen. Zwischen den Windböen hörte ich den Gesang der Muggel in der Kirche gegenüber. Auch wenn ich diese Menschen verachtete, beneidete ich sie doch in diesem Moment. Sie hatten es warm und trocken, mussten sich nicht in der Hoffnung, ein wenig Schutz vor dem Wetter zu finden, unter ein Vordach quetschen und sich anstarren und beschimpfen lassen.

Erzählt von Muriel Stern 

Einsam und still lag der Friedhof auf der hinteren Seite von Hogwarts in der Nähe des Waldrands. Eine nicht allzu hohe Bruchsteinmauer umgab den kleinen Flecken Land und ein schmiedeisernes Tor hielt ungebetene Besucher ab. Kurz blieb ich stehen und atmete tief durch. Der Gang der vor mir lag, war nicht gerade leicht und doch hatte ich Remus beim Schloss zurück gelassen. Ich musste dies hier allein durchstehen. Und was ich zu sagen hatte, ging Remus oder sonst wen nichts an. Es betraf ausschliesslich Severus und mich. 

Mit einem leisen Quietschen liess sich das Tor öffnen. Langsam ging ich über den Kiesweg zwischen Bäumen, Sträuchern und den ersten Frühlingsblumen hindurch. Das Gras war bereits herrlich grün. Man hätte das Stückchen Erde für einen Garten halten können, wären da nicht ab und zu Grabsteine mitten im Gras gewesen, die die Idylle unterbrachen. Einige waren schon sehr alt und verwittert, so dass die Schrift kaum mehr auszumachen war. Teilweise waren sie auch über und über mit Moos bewachsen. 

Der kühle Wind, der ausserhalb der Mauer noch unbarmherzig an meinem Umhang gerissen hatte, schien ausgesperrt zu sein. Es herrschte Ruhe und Frieden. Und doch... mein Herz schlug mir bis zum Hals. Meine Hände waren kalt und nur langsam näherte ich mich der nordöstlichen Mauer, an der gemäss Dumbledore, Severus liegen sollte. Doch wie so oft, wenn man sich einen Weg lang wünschte, wurde er um so kürzer. Schneller als mir lieb war, entdeckte ich Severus' Grab. 

Es lag direkt an der Mauer... allein. Anstelle eines Grabsteins bezeichnete jedoch nur ein hölzernes Kreuz die Stelle. Und ausser eines relativ frisch aussehenden Blumenstrausses, der in einer Erdvase steckte, fehlte jeglicher Grabschmuck. 

Zögernd blieb ich stehen. Ich spürte schmerzhaft den Kloß, der sich in meinem Hals gebildet hatte und biss mir auf die Lippen. Nun, da ich an Severus Grab stand, brannte die Scham in mir noch heisser. Langsam liess ich mich vor dem Kreuz auf die Knie sinken. Ich atmete tief durch und riss mich zusammen. 

"Hi," flüsterte ich. "Ich weiss, dass du mich vielleicht nicht hier haben willst... oder... oder ich bin mir sogar sicher, dass du das nicht möchtest, aber es gibt da ein paar Dinge, die ich dir sagen wollte. Ich weiss, es ist jetzt zwar spät, aber... besser spät, als nie, oder?" Ich brachte ein trockenes Lachen zustanden.

"Verzeih mir, Severus! Bitte! Es tut mir so leid, was alles passiert ist. Wenn ich könnte, dann würde ich es ungeschehen machen... alles ungeschehen...." 

Die Tränen liefen mir übers Gesicht, während ich nach Worten suchte, um zu beschreiben, was ich fühlte.

"Es ist nicht fair, nicht fair, dass ich lebe, während du.... Du warst ein grossartiger Mensch und ich weiss, dass ich so jemanden wie dich nicht verdient hatte. Du hast mir damals geholfen, als ich Hilfe so dringend nötig gehabt hatte. Ich weiss, dass es unverzeihlich ist, was ich getan habe.... Mit dir ist das Licht aus meinem Leben verschwunden. Ich weiss nicht, wie ich ohne dich klarkommen soll. Und doch bin ich es, die dich.... ins Grab gebracht hat. Verzeih mir, mein Herz."

Hemmungslos schluchzend sank ich über dem Grab zusammen und grub meine Hände in die nasse Erde. "Komm zurück, Severus! Bitte komm zurück!" Warum hörte er mich nicht? Warum nicht?

Plötzlich spürte ich, wie mich jemand bei den Schultern packte und auf die Beine zog. Verzweifelt klammerte ich mich an die grössere Person und verbarg mein Gesicht in den weichen Falten ihres Umhangs. Rasch erkannte ich das herbe Aftershave. "Remus?" flüsterte ich mit gebrochener Stimme.

"Schhhh, Sternchen," sagte er sanft und strich tröstend über meinen Kopf. "Alles wird gut." Er legte seinen Arm um mich und führte mich langsam vom Grab weg Richtung Schloss.

Erzählt von Albus Dumbledore 

Ich lehnte mich in meinem Stuhl zurück. Minerva klebte noch immer an meinem Fenster und starrte hinaus. Ihre ganze Haltung zeugte davon, wie angespannt sie war. Ich strich mir über den langen weissen Bart. Und dachte über die Zwickmühle nach, in der ich mich befand. 

Da draussen trauerte eine junge Frau um einen Toten den es nicht gab und hier drin hatte ich es mit einer fauchenden Furie zu tun, die am liebsten die junge Frau umgebracht hätte, um einen Tod zu rächen, der nie stattgefunden hatte. Und ich war der Einzige, der davon wusste, aber zum Schweigen verurteilt war. 

"Warum lässt du das zu, Albus?" fragte Minerva schon zum wohl zwanzigsten Mal. "Sie hat kein Recht dort zu sein."

Ich erhob mich und ging zu ihr hinüber. Sanft legte ich meine Hand auf ihre Schulter und blickte ebenfalls hinaus auf das Hogwartsgelände. Etwas weiter draussen erkannte man den Friedhof. Minerva starrte die ganze Zeit auf das Eingangstor und erwartete, dass Muriel Stern endlich da raus kam. Ich atmete tief durch.

"Minerva, bitte. Mach es nicht schlimmer als es ist. Versuche sie zu verstehen. Sie hat ihn geliebt, auch wenn du das nicht wahrhaben willst."

Mit grossen Augen drehte sich Minerva zu mir um und sah mich ungläubig an. "Nicht wahrhaben willst?" Sie schüttelte den Kopf. "Was ist nur los mit dir, Albus? Sie hat ihn auf dem Gewissen und das ist bei Merlin kein Geheimnis. Sie hat ihn hintergangen, ihn ausgenutzt und verraten. Er hat ihr vertraut. Endlich mal hat er einem Menschen vertraut und was tut sie?" Mit einer heftigen Bewegung wies Minerva in Richtung Friedhof. 

"Sie leidet darunter, glaub mir. Sie hat ihren Fehler erkannt."

"Natürlich! Aber sicher doch! Sie hat gebüsst und nun ist alles wieder in bester Ordnung, nicht wahr?"

"Sarkasmus steht dir nicht, Minerva," entgegnete ich. "In Ordnung ist es nicht. Aber sie hat bereut, was sie getan hat – bitter bereut. Und wenn du siehst, was ihr Severus angetan hat, noch bevor sie ihn gekannt hat.... Er war kein Unschuldslamm."

"Aber auf unserer Seite!"

"Trotzdem waren es Menschen, die sie geliebt hat, die Severus ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken umgebracht hat."

"Er hat es für eine gute Sache getan. Er hat damit das Leben vieler gerettet. Das muss sie doch verstanden haben. Vor allem wenn sie ihn so sehr geliebt hat, wie immer behauptet wird. Dann hätte sie erst recht nicht so handeln dürfen." Minerva schäumte vor Zorn.

"Wie hättest du an ihrer Stelle reagiert, wenn du erfahren hättest, dass er deinen Halbbruder getötet hat?"

Plötzlich war ihr Zorn wie weggewischt. An seine Stelle trat ein Ausdruck schierer Verblüffung. "Ihr Halbbruder?"

Ich nickte. "Ja. Ich habe auch erst vor kurzer Zeit erfahren, dass der eine der beiden Auroren, die damals umgebracht worden sind, Muriels Halbbruder gewesen war. Sie hatten laut einigen Aussagen ein sehr enges Verhältnis, haben oft etwas zusammen unternommen. Nun also frage ich dich nochmals. Wie hättest du an ihrer Stelle entschieden? Hätte der kühle Verstand über die hochkochenden Gefühle gesiegt? Oder hättest du ebenfalls Rache genommen, ohne lange über Wenn und Aber nachzudenken?"

Minerva senkten den Kopf und liess sich in einen Sessel nahe des Feuers sinken. Sie schien auf einmal viel älter zu sein, als sie es eigentlich war. Ihre straffe Körperhaltung sank in sich zusammen. 

"Tee?"

Sie nickte nur. 

Erzählt von Lucius Malfoy 

****

Der Mond war leer, die Nacht stockfinster. Der Regen durchnässte uns schon in den ersten Minuten und der kalte Wind riss heftig an unseren Umhängen. Mit einer knappen Bewegung bedeutete ich meinen Begleitern stehen zu bleiben. Geduckt rannte ich auf die Mauer, die den kleinen Friedhof von Hogwarts umgab, zu. Rasch sah ich mich um. Nichts. 

„Los kommt!" rief ich gedämpft und winkte in Richtung verbotenem Wald. Keuchend presste ich mich an die kalt-feuchte Friedhofsmauer und beobachtete die Umgebung. Still und dunkel lag das Schloss vor mir. Summers und Goyle huschten auf mich zu. "Alles ruhig?" flüsterte Summers, ich nickte. Und weiter ging's, der Mauer entlang bis zum schmiedeisernen Tor. 

Sachte drückte ich die Klinke hinunter und sogleich gab das Tor leise quietschend nach. Langsam und vorsichtig bewegten wir uns auf dem Kiesweg. Die Konturen der Bäume und Sträucher waren kaum auszumachen und nur das Knirschen des Kies unter unseren Füssen belegte, dass wir noch auf dem Weg gingen. Doch allzu früh wollte ich kein Licht riskieren. Die Mission durfte nicht scheitern, dafür war sie zu wichtig. Und nicht zuletzt befanden wir uns hier innerhalb des Apparationsschutzes. Ein rasches Verschwinden war ausgeschlossen.

Plötzlich hörte ich einen dumpfen Schlag und hielt sofort inne. "Was war das?"

"Verflucht!" vernahm ich Goyle's gedämpfte Stimme. "Verdammter Grabstein."

„Pass doch auf, Idiot!" Ich schüttelte den Kopf. Warum musste ich bloss diesen Dummkopf mitnehmen. „Weiter!"

„Ich fürchte mich auf Friedhöfen im Dunkeln," hörte ich Goyle Summers zuflüstern. „Du hast recht Goyle," gab Summers gewichtig zurück. „Man weiss nie, wann eine Hand blitzschnell aus der Erde auftaucht und einen runterzieht, direkt in das Fegefeuer der Hölle." Goyle schrie erschreckt auf. Wütend wirbelte ich herum und packte die Beiden an ihren Umhängen. „Sei nicht so kindisch, Goyle und du, Summers! Verschon uns mit deinen Geistergeschichten! Wir haben zu arbeiten! Kapiert?" Goyle schluckte hörbar und Summers murmelte: „Ja, Sir! Verzeihung!" 

Genervt verdrehte ich die Augen und setzte die Schleicherei fort. Ohne weitere Zwischenfälle erreichten wir die nordöstliche Mauer. „Halt! Hier muss es irgendwo sein." Ich holte die kleine Sturmlaterne aus meinem Umhang und entzündete den Docht. 

Im flackernden Schein erkannte ich einige Gräber, doch nur eines davon schien frisch zu sein. Ich trat näher und hob die Laterne ein wenig höher, so dass der Schriftzug auf dem einfachen Kreuz erhellt wurde.

Die weißen Lettern hoben sich scharf vom dunklen Holz ab. "Hier ruht Severus Snape, Hauslehrer von Slytherin." Also waren wir doch richtig. "Danke, Draco."

Mit einem zufriedenen Grinsen stellte ich die Laterne neben das Grab. "So sieht man sich wieder, alter Freund. Zu schade, dass du zu Lebzeiten nicht erkannt hast, auf welche Seite du wirklich gehörst." Angewidert liess ich den Blick über das karge Grab gleiten. „Sieh dir das an. Du warst ihnen nicht mehr wert, als ein schäbiges Kreuz und kaum Grabschmuck." Mit einem Ruck riss ich das Kreuz aus dem weichen Boden und warf es achtlos beiseite. Dann bückte ich mich und hob den Blumenstrauss aus der Erdvase. "Die Blumen riechen ja nicht mal. Wie jämmerlich." Ebenso gleichgültig warf ich sie neben das Kreuz und kniete mich am Grab nieder. "Du warst schon immer ein verblendeter Narr, Severus. Ich wusste nie, was du an Dumbledore findest und nun sieh dir das an? Ein trostloseres Ende kann man sich kaum vorstellen. Und das bei einem so cleveren und talentierten Zauberer wie dir...." Ich grub meine Hand in die nasse Erde und verzog angewidert das Gesicht. "Haben dich die Würmer bereits aufgefressen? Oder haben sie dich vielleicht sogar wieder ausgekotzt, weil ihnen schlecht geworden ist? Ich könnte es ihnen nicht verdenken. Aber um sicher zu gehen, werden wir dann wohl nachsehen...." Ein fieses Lächeln umspielte meinen Mund, als ich mich erhob. 

"Los, buddelt ihn aus!"

"Aye, Chef." Summers schwang seinen Spaten und rammte ihn in die nasse Erde. Goyle zögerte noch. „Ich weiss nicht, Lucius... Er ist tot. Warum willst du unbedingt, dass wir ihn aus-„ „Tu, was ich dir sage, Goyle! Oder du wirst bald selbst rausfinden wie es sich anfühlt, von Würmern aufgefressen zu werden." Goyle schauderte, griff aber ebenfalls nach seinem Spaten und half Summers. Zufrieden mit mir lehnte ich mich lässig gegen die feuchte Friedhofsmauer und zündete mir eine Zigarette an. 

TBC

~*~*~*~

Angel1291 / 23.11.03


	5. Kapitel 4: Die kalte Nacht

**A/N: **Vielen Dank an Arsinoe, 12345667890, Lilith11, AnnaMoonlight, Leu de Nox, Sam Black. Danke, dass Ihr so toll reviewt habt. Und nun viel Spass bei Kapitel 4. 

**Schwarze Rose 2**

Kapitel 4: Die kalte Nacht 

**Erzählt von Lucius Malfoy**

Mein Blick glitt wiederum prüfend über die Nordfassade von Hogwarts. Gerade eben war in einem der oberen Fenster ein Lichtschein aufgetaucht. Wohl eine einzelne Fackel. Auch wenn das Risiko, hier auf dem Friedhof entdeckt zu werden, gering war, wollte ich unser Schicksal nicht herausfordern. Ein letztes Mal glimmte meine Zigarette auf, bevor ich sie zu Boden fallen liess und mit dem Stiefel in die Erde drückte. 

"Macht schneller!" zischte ich und brachte mich zwischen die Laterne und das Schloss, in der Hoffnung, den schwachen Lichtschein zu verdecken. 

"Aye!" Summers hielt keuchend inne und wischte sich den Schweiss von der Stirn, als ein dumpfes Geräusch anzeigte, dass Goyle auf was gestossen war.

"Seid ihr durch?"

Summers griff wieder nach dem Spaten und auch sein Werkzeug stiess auf Holz. "Ja, wir haben ihn."

"Worauf wartet ihr dann? Holt ihn hoch!"

Summers kletterte mit Goyles Hilfe aus dem Grab und gesellte sich neben mich. Ein paar Mal versuchte Goyle aus dem Erdloch zu kommen, was ihm aber nicht gelingen wollte. Zu rutschig war die nasse Erde. "Machst dich gut dort drin, Goyle." Summers lachte heiser. 

"Verdammt! Das ist nicht witzig, Summers! Malfoy! Helft mir raus! Los!"

"Summers hat recht, Goyle. Machst dich verdammt gut dort unten." Der panische Gesichtsausdruck Goyles war Gold wert. Doch wir hatten nicht die Zeit, noch länger hier rumzustehen. Ein weiterer flüchtiger Blick hinüber zum Schloss drängte mich zur Eile. Dort wo ich zuvor das schwache Licht erkannt hatte, hob sich jetzt eine dunkle Gestalt gegen den Fensterrahmen ab. Jemand beobachtete uns. „Verflucht!" Rasch löschte ich die Laterne.

„Was ist denn?" fragte Summers. Ich nickte in Richtung Schloss. "Wir sollten uns besser beeilen, ausser du möchtest Gesellschaft." 

„Was geht bei euch da oben vor? Ich will raus hier!" Gemeinsam halfen wir dem jammernden Goyle aus dem Grab. Dann zog ich meinen Zauberstab und richtete ihn auf die aufgegrabene Stelle. 

"Wingardium Leviosa!"

Mit einem leisen Knarren und Poltern hob sich der Sarg langsam aus dem Grab. Auch wenn ich immer dachte, abgebrüht zu sein, verursachte mir der Anblick des mit Erde beschmutzten und teilweise kaputten Sargs eine Gänsehaut. Meine Konzentration liess kurz nach und der Sarg polterte auf den Kiesweg. Der Deckel verrutschte und gab die gähnende Dunkelheit des Sarginnern preis. Ein hässlich süsslicher Geruch begann den der nassen Erde zu überdecken.

"Lo- Los!" japste ich. "Macht den Deckel wieder fest und nehmt den Sarg mit!"

"Warum wir?" fragte Goyle mit zitternden Stimme. "Du hast ihn fallen gelassen."

"Wag es nicht, mit mir zu diskutieren!" Die Spitze meines Zauberstabs berührte unsanft Goyles Kehle. "Tut, was euch befohlen und lasst uns hier verschwinden."

Ich griff nach der Laterne und ging zügig voran. Rasch zog ich ein Taschentuch aus meinem Umhang und presste es mir über Mund und Nase, doch dem bestialischen Gestank konnte ich auch so nicht entrinnen. In meinem Rücken hörte ich die beiden Todesser lamentieren. Ich drehte mich nicht um. Zwar hatte der Tod seinen Schrecken auf mich vor Jahren verloren, aber teilverweste Leichen waren absolut nicht mein Ding und schon gar nicht um diese Nachtzeit. 

Der Gedanke daran, welches Entsetzen das geöffnete Grab morgen früh in Hogwarts auslösen würde, hob meine Stimmung wieder ein wenig und vertrieb das drängende Gefühl, mich demnächst übergeben zu müssen. 

Unentdeckt erreichten wir den Apparationsschutz am Waldrand. Ein letztes Mal sah ich mich prüfend um, bevor wir mitsamt Severus' Leiche verschwanden.

Erzählt von Severus Snape 

Die Nacht wurde immer kälter. Meine Hände waren taub und mein Gesicht spürte ich kaum noch. Alles Händereiben brachte nichts mehr. Sehnsüchtig blickte ich hinüber zu der hellerleuchteten Kirche. Wärme... ja, das war es, was ich jetzt nötiger als alles andere brauchte. 

Ein magisches Feuer! Das war die Idee! Und mit Handmagie gerade noch zu bewerkstelligen. Doch auch ein magisches Feuer brauchte Holz oder sonst etwas brennbares, um Wärme zu erzeugen. Verbissen machte ich mich auf die Suche nach brauchbarem Material. Doch bald war ich dazu gezwungen aufzugeben. Die Aktion 'Magisches Feuer' scheiterte am Gärtner, der sich scheinbar hervorragend auf Parkpflege verstand. Kaum ein Ast oder ähnliches war zu finden. Und wenn doch, dann war das Holz nicht brauchbar. Durchnässt, durch und durch, genau wie diese verdammte Zeitung, die ein Spaziergänger auf der Parkbank hatte liegen lassen. Ein erneuter Windstoss liess die Hoffnung auf ein Feuer ersterben. Bei so stürmischem Wetter würde da sowieso nichts brennen. 

Ich hasste die Ohnmacht, die diese Situation in mir hervorrief. Zornig schleuderte ich die klatschnasse Zeitung auf den Boden, liess mich resigniert auf der Parkbank nieder und stützte den Kopf in die Hände. Ich versuchte mich auf irgendetwas zu konzentrieren. Irgendwas, was mich die Kälte vergessen lassen würde... Zaubertränke? Nein, nicht gut. Da gehörte Feuer und Wärme dazu.... es musste etwas unverfängliches sein.... Unweigerlich fanden meine Gedanken ihren Weg zu der Frau, die ich geliebt hatte. Muriel.... Drei Monate lang war es mir gelungen, jeglichen Gedanken an sie zu verdrängen. Warum stahl sie sich jetzt – ausgerechnet jetzt – wieder in meinen Kopf? Doch dann zuckte ich mit den Schultern. Ein Gedanke war genauso gut wie der andere. 

Wenn ich ehrlich zu mir war, dann spürte ich noch immer dieses Verlangen nach ihr. Nach ihrer Zärtlichkeit, nach ihrer Nähe. Es war töricht, doch mein Herz sehnte sich nach ihrem Lächeln. Ich schloss die Augen und da war sie – Muriel Stern. Ihre blonden Haare glänzten im Schein der Sonne. Gemeinsam lagen wir im hohen Gras, am Ufer des Hogwartssees. Die Sonne stand tief und der würzige Geruch saftiger Gräser und Kräuter lag in der Luft. Lachend rollte sich Muriel über mich und ihr Haar berührte sanft meine Haut. Langsam nährten sich unsere Lippen...

Dröhnendes Glockengeläut riss mich aus meinen Gedanken. "Die Messe!" schoss es mir durch den Kopf. Die Messe musste beendet sein. Schnell stand ich auf. Das Blut schoss schmerzhaft in meine tauben Beine. Ich hielt mich an der Parkbank fest, doch lange hatte ich nicht Zeit um mich zu sammeln. Rasch zog ich mich in den Schatten der Bäume zurück. Schon öffneten sich die gewaltigen Flügeltüren und die Besucher der Spätmesse strömten hinaus auf die Strasse. Eine ältere Frau blieb auf der Treppe stehen um ihren dicken Wintermantel zu schliessen. Der Mann daneben schlang sich seinen Schal enger um den Hals. Ein Wagen fuhr vor und hupte zweimal. Der Mann fasste seine Frau beim Ellenbogen und zog sie die Treppe hinunter, hinein ins Auto. 

Die Muggel hasteten in alle Richtungen davon. Einige öffneten ihre Schirme und eilten zu Fuss davon, während andere versuchten, so rasch als möglich ihr Auto zu finden. Und nach nicht allzu langer Zeit, war der Platz vor der Kirche wie leergefegt. 

Erleichtert atmete ich aus. Erst jetzt bemerkte ich, dass ich meinen Atem angehalten hatte. Es schien mich niemand gesehen zu haben. Wenn ich auch nicht durch mein Verschulden in diese Notlage, geraten war, so war mir der Gedanke daran, dass mich jemand so sehen konnte, doch zu wider. Ich schämte mich dafür, dass ich hier klitschnass, dreckig und ohne Mantel rumstand und mich nach einem trockenen, warmen Platz und etwas zu essen sehnte. 

Ein Messediener kam aus der Kirche und schloss die Flügeltüren, doch ich hörte keinen Riegel vorgleiten. 

Konnte ich nicht einfach in die Kirche gehen? Etwas in mir schrie laut auf, das ich dort drin nichts verloren hatte. Ich war ein Zauberer und kein Muggel. Zudem besaß ich wohl nicht gerade eine 'reine' Seele. Auch die Muggel hatten so etwas wie Magie, soweit ich das mitbekommen hatte. Vielleicht würde mich ja der Blitz erschlagen, wenn ich durch die Tore dieser Kirche trat.... Ich schluckte schwer. Egal. Wen kümmerte das schon. Ich war für die Zaubererwelt bereits tot.

Im Schutz der Bäume schlich ich näher an den Eingang heran. Bald trennten mich nur noch ein paar Meter von der Treppe. Hastig blickte ich mich um. Niemand war zu sehen – ich lief los – und erreichte die Tür. 

Mein Herz schlug mir bis zum Hals, als ich den schweren Messingbeschlag hinunterdrückte und die Tür nachgab. Ich blickte mich nochmals um. Da! Ein Schatten! Ich blieb stehen und kniff die Augen zusammen. Da war etwas gewesen. Ich war mir sicher...

Einige Augenblicke verweilte ich. Doch es geschah nichts weiter. Alles blieb ruhig. So unternahm ich einen zweiten Versuch. Die Tür ging auf und ich betrat die Muggelkirche. 

Sofort umgab mich Wärme. Mein durchgefrorener Körper begann zu zittern, ein wohliger Schauer lief mir über den Rücken und liess eine Gänsehaut entstehen. Ermutigt von der Wärme und der Tatsache, dass mich noch niemand rausgeworfen hatte, ging ich ein paar Schritte weiter, so dass ich den Mittelgang erreichte. Staunend sah ich mich um. Niemals zuvor war ich in so einem Gebäude gewesen. Überall brannten Kerzen und verliehen dem grossen, hohen Raum einen mystischen Glanz. Vorsichtig blickte ich mich nochmals um, doch es war niemand zu sehen. Ich war allein.

Leise setzte ich mich in die hinterste Bank. Sie war noch warm. Vermutlich hatte vorhin ebenfalls jemand hier gesessen. 

Fasziniert betrachtete ich die hohen Bogenfenster. Ein jedes schmückte ein Bild aus farbigem Glas. Nach einer Weile bemerkte ich, dass die Fenster wohl eine Geschichte erzählten, denn überall schien ein und der selbe Mann abgebildet zu sein. Mal zusammen mit etlichen jungen Leuten, mal zusammen mit einer Frau. Einmal stieg eine Lichtgestalt über etwas, was wohl einen Sonnenstrahl darstellen sollte, herunter auf die Erde und ein Hirte, der bei seiner Schafherde sass, starrte offenen Mundes die Lichtgestalt an. Dies war das einzige Bild, wo dieser eine Mann fehlte. Ganz vorne in der Kirche erkannte ich eine Art Altar und darüber hing ein Holzkreuz. Ob das derselbe junge Mann war, der dort vorne als Figur ans Kreuz genagelt hing? 

"Welchem Vergehen hast du dich schuldig gemacht?" fragte ich mich, als ich die Figur betrachtete. Ob die Figur als Abschreckung hier hing? Schliesslich bediente sich der dunkle Lord auch solcher Methoden. Musste wohl so sein. Oder was war sonst der Grund, so etwas Schreckliches in einem Raum von solcher Schönheit zu präsentieren?

Ich riss meinen Blick von diesem schrecklichen Kreuz los und betrachtete weiter die Fenster. Der betreffende junge Mann musste ein Heiler oder etwas in der Art gewesen sein. Denn ein Bild zeigte kranke und verkrüppelte Menschen. Der junge Mann legte ihnen die Hand auf die Stirn und machte sie gesund. Er musste in jedem Fall wohl ein sehr mächtiger Mann gewesen sein. Vielleicht sogar ein Magier? 

Auf dem einen Bild erkannte ich wiederum diesen jungen Mann. Er sass mit zwölf anderen Männern um einen langen Tisch und teilte mit ihnen Brot und Wein.... Auch wenn das Mal karg schien, so erinnerte mich die Szene an Hogwarts. Der Lehrertisch in der Grossen Halle. Ich schloss meine brennenden Augen und augenblicklich sah ich das gütige Gesicht von Albus Dumbledore vor mir. Ein leichtes Lächeln umspielte meine Lippen. 

Der Wechsel von der Kälte in die Wärme begann mir zuzusetzen. Mein Hals war rau und meine Brust schmerzte heftiger als zuvor. Ich versuchte tief durchzuatmen, aber das Kratzen im Hals liess mich husten. Je mehr ich hustete um so schlimmer wurde es. Ich bekam kaum noch Luft. 

Die Wärme, die mich vorhin noch wohlig umgeben hatte, liess mich frösteln. Nass und Kalt klebte das einst schwarze Hemd an meinem Oberkörper. Die Haare hingen mir ins Gesicht. Ich wollte sie wegstreichen, doch dazu hätte ich mich bewegen müssen. 

Ein erneuter Hustenanfall presste mir die Brust zusammen. Ich schoss die Augen und versuchte mich auf meine Atmung zu konzentrieren. 

"Hey, Sie da!"

Ich öffnete die Augen und sah mich hastig um. Ein etwas rundlicher Mann um die Fünfzig kam in einer schwarzen Robe auf mich zu. Um den Hals trug er ein hellblaues Band, welches bis über die Knie reichte. Ein Zauberer? Hier? Nein, das musste der Pfarrer sein. Ich hatte mal von diesen Menschen gehört, die allem irdischen entsagten und-

"Was tun Sie da? Raus mit Ihnen!"

Ich blickte mich um. Nein, ich war der Einzige der hier war. Er musste also doch mich meinen. Mit einer steilen Zornesfalte zwischen den Augen starrte mich der Mann böse an. Seine dunklen Augen glitzerten gefährlich. 

"Tut mir leid...", brachte ich heiser hervor. "Mir war kalt und ich dachte-"

"Falsch gedacht! Raus, aber sofort!"

"Bitte Monsieur, ich weiss nicht, wohin ich-"

"Nur raus! Alles andere ist mir egal!"

"Lassen Sie mich nur noch ein paar Minuten hier sitzen. Bitte..." Ich fühlte mich zusehends schlechter. Jetzt aufzustehen und wieder raus in den kalten Regen zu gehen – nein, dazu konnte ich mich nicht aufraffen. Dazu fehlte mir die Kraft und der Mut. Töricht hoffte ich auf die Güte und die Nächstenliebe, welche die Muggel diesen Pfarrern nachsagten. 

"Wie Sie wollen!" giftete der Pfarrer und ging mit wehender Robe davon. 

"Danke!" murmelte ich leise vor mich hin, verschränkte die Arme auf der Lehne der Bank vor mir und legte meinen Kopf darauf. Das Pochen in meinen Schläfen wurde wieder stärker. Diese verdammten Kopfschmerzen. Sachte zog ich einen Arm unter dem anderen hervor und befühlte vorsichtig die beiden Beulen an meinem Hinterkopf. Ein leises Stöhnen kam über meine Lippen. Die Kerle, die mich niedergeschlagen hatten, die hatten ihr Handwerk verstanden. Das konnte man wirklich behaupten. Ich schloss meine Augen und versuchte an nichts zu denken. 

Vermutlich war ich eingeschlafen, denn ich hatte ihre Schritte nicht gehört. Jemand riss mich unsanft auf die Beine. Erschreckt öffnete ich die Augen und erkannte zwei Männer in Uniform, die mich links und rechts gepackt hielten. Auf ihren dunkelblauen Mänteln prangte ein Abzeichen, welches ich als das der örtlichen Polizei erkannte.

"Hey! Was soll das?" keuchte ich. Mein Herz schlug mir bis zum Hals. Ohne mir zu antworten stiessen sie mich in den Mittelgang, ich strauchelte und stürzte. Hart knallte ich mit dem Kopf gegen die nächste hölzerne Bank. Ich spürte, wie etwas warmes über meine Stirn und brennend in mein rechtes Auge lief. Blut!

Doch bevor ich reagieren konnte, rissen sie mich wieder auf die Beine. Ein weiterer brutaler Stoss in den Rücken liess mich in Richtung Ausgang taumeln. Im letzten Moment bevor ich wieder fiel, konnte ich mich an einem Metallkasten festhalten.

"Hast du gesehen, Henry? Dieser Penner wollte den Opferstock mitgehen lassen!"

"Oh ja! Hab ich gesehen! Wollen wir ihn verhaften, Pierre?"

Fahrig versuchte ich das Blut aus meinem Auge zu wischen. Was redeten die da überhaupt?

"Ich weiss nicht. Eigentlich schon, doch.... Nein, heute nicht. Ich habe Mireille versprochen, dass ich heute Nacht noch vorbeikommen werde und du weißt wie sie ist, wenn ich dann nicht auftauche..."

"Oh ja, das kann ich mir lebhaft vorstellen. Die hat echt ein Temperament. Oh là là. Lass uns zusehen, den Penner loszuwerden."

Wieder packten sie mich unsanft und mit einem weiteren Stoss warfen sie mich die Kirchentreppe hinunter, raus auf den Vorplatz. Reglos blieb ich auf dem Asphalt liegen. Der Schmerz hämmerte in meinem Kopf, meinen Rippen, meinem Kreuz...

"Hör zu!" Einer der beiden Männer beugte sich über mich und zog mich am Hemd etwas hoch. "Verschwinde hier, Penner! Wenn wir dich noch einmal hier erwischen wirst du es bereuen!" Somit stiess er mich hart auf den Belag zurück und machte sich zusammen mit dem anderen Mann davon. 

"Das war ein Spass...", hörte ich den einen noch lachen, bevor mir die Sinne schwanden. 

~*~*~*~

TBC

Angel 1291 / 04.12.2003


	6. Kapitel 5: Verdi

Schwarze Rose 2 

**Kapitel 5: Verdi**

Erzählt von Duncan O'Connor 

Mit einem zufriedenen Lächeln schob ich meinen Regenhut in den Nacken. Jetzt hatte ich mir eine Havanna verdient. Mit einer geübten Bewegung zog ich die Zigarre aus der Innentasche meines Mantels, riss ein Zündholz an und hielt es an den wohlriechenden Tabak. Genüsslich paffte ich vor mich hin. Leider zerstoben die fröhlichen Rauchkringel, bevor ich mich daran erfreuen konnte. Der Wind hatte aber auch gar keine Achtung vor einer Havanna. 

Doch ich liess mir meine Stimmung dadurch nicht dämpfen. Der heutige Tag war noch um einiges besser verlaufen, als ich es mir ausgemalt hatte. Mein Auftraggeber würde sicherlich vollumfänglich zufrieden sein, wenn er meinen Bericht zu hören bekam. 

Erst die Sache mit dem alten Pensionsehepaar – ach, was waren das doch für zwei rechtschaffene Muggel gewesen. Und vor allem so kooperativ – und dann der Pfarrer. Schade nur, dass ich auf der Empore nicht genau alles hatte mitverfolgen können. Hätte sich Snape doch nur ein paar Reihen weiter vorne hingesetzt, dann – aber trotzdem. Es war wunderbar gewesen. 

Ich schloss die Augen und liess den Rauch genüsslich aus meinem Mund in den Nachthimmel steigen. 

Diese Müdigkeit, dieses Kratzen in der sonst immer so arrogant-samtenen Stimme Snapes hatte mir ja so gut getan. Malfoy hatte recht gehabt. Es machte mir Spass ein wenig acht auf Severus Snape zu geben. Und wie ich auf ihn acht gab. 

Leise lachte ich vor mich hin, hob die Zigarre erneut und liess die Glut hell aufglimmen. 

Aber der absolute Oberhammer waren die beiden nichts ahnenden Streifenpolizisten gewesen, die zufälligerweise hier vorbeikommen waren. Die hatten wirklich noch zu meinem Glück gefehlt gehabt. Wie einfach liessen sich doch Muggel manipulieren. Ein kleiner Imperius da, ein kleiner Gedächtniszauber dort.... nichts grosses und doch so effektiv. 

"Tja, Severus," flüsterte ich, während ich mir die Glut meiner Zigarre genau betrachtete. "wenn du wüsstest..."

"Dann wärst du bereits tot," meldete sich sofort die kleine ekelhafte Stimme in meinem Hinterkopf und ohne dass ich es wollte, lief mir ein kalter Schauer über den Rücken. Rasch blickte ich mich um. Nichts. So schlug ich den Kragen meines Mantels hoch, zog den Regenhut tief ins Gesicht und machte, dass ich weg kam. Für heute hatte ich eh genug getan. Mein Feierabend war mehr als verdient. 

Erzählt von Lucius Malfoy 

"Wie Ihr befohlen habt, Herr." Demütig kniete ich mich vor meinen Meister und küsste den Saum seines Umhangs. Goyle und Summers taten es mir gleich. 

"Wohl seid Ihr zurück, meine Todesser. Doch jetzt will ich wissen, was Ihr mir da stinkendes mitgebracht habt!" Der glatte Stoff von Voldemorts Umhang strich mit einem leichten Schleifgeräusch über den Boden. Ich erhob mich und trat wie die anderen zurück in den Kreis. 

Mit rotglühendem Blick umrundete der dunkle Lord den Sarg, der mitten im Raum stand. 

Seit Severus schändlichem Verrat an unserer Organisation und dem Totalverlust der Festung, trafen wir uns derzeit in den unteren Stockwerken von Malfoy Manor. Ich war stolz auf meine Kerker und fühlte mich geehrt, dass ich den dunklen Lord ab und zu hier beherbergen konnte. Als neue rechte Hand des Lords stand mir dieses Privileg auch ohne Zweifel zu. Ich konnte nicht mehr zählen wie viele Jahre ich auf den Augenblick gewartet hatte, Sevs Platz an der Seite des dunklen Lords einzunehmen. Ich hatte lange alles unternommen, um Severus der Gunst des Lords zu berauben, doch erst durch seine eigene törichte Handlung war es mir gelungen. Ich spürte, wie sich der alte Groll, den ich in den letzten Jahren gegen Severus gehegt hatte, wieder mir bemächtigte. Doch ich drängte ihn zurück. Noch war nicht endgültig bewiesen, dass Severus noch lebte und solange dies nicht sicher war, wollte ich nicht allzu sehr an ihn denken. 

Sachte, fast sanft liess der dunkle Lord seine langen dürren Finger über den teilweise zersplitterten Sargdeckel gleiten. Ein träumerischer Ausdruck hatte sich derweil auf sein unmenschliches Gesicht geschlichen. 

Mit einer ruckartigen Bewegung stiess der Lord den Deckel vollkommen vom Sarg. Unnatürlich laut hallte das Geräusch des auf den Boden knallenden Deckels durch die gewölbten Korridore des Kerkers. Ausnahmslos wichen die Todesser instinktiv einen Schritt zurück. 

Der Gestank, der nun vollends die Kelleräume von Malfoy Manor erfüllte, liess einige Anwesende würgen. Ein junger Todesser übergab sich heftig in der hinteren Ecke. Ich warf ihm einen vernichtenden Blick zu. Dieser verdammte Weichling! Kotzte der doch tatsächlich in meinen Kerker. 

"So, so..." flüsterte der Lord kaum hörbar. "Es reichte dir also nicht, mir während deiner Lebzeiten Schwierigkeiten zu bereiten, Severus. Jetzt tust du das auch noch im Tod?"

Er blickte mit angewidertem Gesichtsausdruck in den Sarg. "Also besser hast du mit Sicherheit schon mal ausgesehen, das muss ich zugeben." Der Lord schnippte kurz mit den Fingern und Wurmschwanz hechelte an seine Seite. 

"Hier mein Meister!" Er hielt Voldemort ein Tablett hin, auf welchem eine Phiole mit kristallklarer Flüssigkeit direkt neben einer kleinen Glasschale mit dunkelgrünem Pulver stand. 

Der dunkle Lord breitete seine Arme aus und schloss die Augen. 

"Ich, Lord Voldemort, rufe Euch an, ihr Mächte der Finsternis! Seid mir zu Diensten! Enthüllt die Identität dieses Unseligen, der bereits in dunkler Erde lag!" Er richtete seinen Blick auf den Sarg: "Non nominatus!" 

Er griff mit spitzen Fingern in die Dose liess zwei Prisen Pulver in den geöffneten Sarg rieseln. 

"Pegrite!" 

Er hob die Phiole, zog den kleinen Korken aus der Flasche und liess zwei Tropfen der Flüssigkeit dem Pulver folgen. 

Der Lord zog seinen Zauberstab, richtete ihn auf den Sarg: "Erhebt Euch und enthüllt die Identität. JETZT!"

Ein kalter Schauer lief mir über den Rücken. Die Flammen in den Tongefässen begannen zu flackern. Zwei davon gingen aus. Ein eisiger Windstoss heulte durch den Kerker und verursachte mir eine Gänsehaut. 

Der Luftzug wirbelte nun um den Sarg, immer wilder und wilder. Ein seltsames rötliches Glühen umgab plötzlich das zersplitterte Holz und eine riesige Blase stieg daraus herauf. 

Ein grauer Nebel wabberte durch das Gebilde. Erdrückende Stille senkte sich über uns. Nur ab und zu knackte ein Holzscheit im Kamin. Langsam begann sich der Nebel zu lichten. Ein Mann erschien. Gross, schlank, lange fettige Haare, eine Hakennase... Severus. Ich spürte, wie der Zorn in mir hoch kochte. Duncan O'Connor hatte mich also angelogen und ich Idiot war drauf reingefallen. Severus war also doch tot – da wechselte das Bild in der Blase. Der Mann veränderte sich. Seine Gesichtszüge wurden sanfter, die Nase kleiner, die Haare kürzer.... 

Die Todesser sogen scharf die Luft ein. Mein Herz hämmerte wie verrückt. Ich hatte es zwar gewusst, doch nun, wo ich es mit eigenen Augen sehen konnte, war es trotzdem wie ein Schlag in die Magengrube. Severus hatte uns alle ausgetrickst....

Der dunkle Lord heulte auf vor Wut und Enttäuschung. Auch er hatte nicht damit gerechnet, dass der Verräter noch am Leben war. Severus hatte uns arglistig getäuscht. Einen jungen, erst kürzlich den Todessern beigetretenen Zauberer getötet und uns wirksam glauben gemacht, dass er der Getötete war. 

"Ich muss zugeben, dass ich dich wohl unterschätzt habe, Severus", zischelte der Lord. "Du bist ein gerissener Hund. Doch auch das wird dich nicht mehr retten. Diesmal bist du fällig!" Er wandte den Kopf. "Malfoy! Nimm Kontakt mit deinem Informanten auf. Ich will ihn sprechen! Sofort!"

Erzählt von Severus Snape 

"Weg von mir!" brachte ich heiser hervor und stiess die Hände, die sich an mir zu schaffen gemacht hatten beiseite. Rasch rutschte ich ein paar Meter weg, stiess gegen einen Baum und rappelte mich auf. Sofort begann sich meine Wahrnehmung zu verzerren und die Umgebung verschwamm.

"Vorsicht!" und wieder waren diese Hände da. Unsanft entwand ich mich dem Griff.

"Hände weg, sagte ich!" Mein Kopf dröhnte wie verrückt und es dauerte einen Moment, bis ich den Mann erkannte, der unweit neben mir stand und mich mit wässerigen Augen musterte.

"Dich haben sie ja ganz schön erwischt", meinte dieser lapidar. "Polizei ist nie gut. Die verstehen uns Penner einfach nicht."

"Ich bin kein Penner!"

"So?" fragte der Kerl und fuhr sich über den struppigen grauen Bart. "Jetzt wo du das sagst, fällt mir das auch auf."

"Geht doch", dachte ich bei mir und versuchte die Übelkeit zu unterdrücken, die sich mittlerweile anschickte, meinen Magen umzudrehen.

"Ein Penner wäre nicht so dämlich, ohne Jacke, Mantel oder sonst was, was den Regen und die Kälte abhält, hier rumzuspazieren."

"Du Penner nennst mich dämlich?" Ich spürte, wie die Zornesader auf meiner Stirn anschwoll. Nach alldem, was dieser Tag schon für mich bereitgehalten hatte, war diese Diskussion eindeutig zuviel. 

"Wie würdest du das nennen, wenn jemand so angezogen wie du es gerade bist, bei diesem Mistwetter hier draussen rumliegt?"

"Pech? Schon mal daran gedacht?"

"Oh, na dann komm, Pechvogel." Der Penner humpelte ein paar Schritte davon, drehte sich nochmals um und winkte mir zu. "Komm schon, ich will nicht die ganze Nacht hier im Regen rumstehen."

Meine innere Stimme riet mir, mich nicht mit dem Kerl einzulassen. Doch wenn ich ehrlich zu mir war, dann hatte ich nicht wirklich eine Wahl. Was für Alternativen blieben mir, wenn ich mich weigerte? Nein, ich hatte keine Wahl.

Mit noch immer etwas weichen Knien folgte ich dem Penner. Bald hatte ich keine Ahnung mehr, wie lange wir schon unterwegs waren. Der Regen und die Kälte spürte ich nicht mehr. Die grauen Häuserreihen wurden von Querstrasse zu Querstrasse schäbiger. 

Die spärlichen Strassenlaternen warfen ein gespenstisches Licht auf die wilden Malereien an den Häusern. Zeichen, in schwarzer Farbe, die ich nicht zu deuten vermochte. 

Keuchend blieb ich stehen und lehnte mich schwer gegen die Bretterwand, die eine Bauruine von der Strasse abgrenzte. Das Luftholen fiel mir zusehends schwerer und meine Beine wollten nicht mehr. 

"Hey, du machst mir doch jetzt nicht schlapp, oder? Pechvögelchen?"

Ich blickte auf, in das bärtige Gesicht des Fremden. 

"Du siehst verdammt scheisse aus, weißt du das?" Er strich mir die Haare aus dem Gesicht. Normalerweise hätte ich das niemals zugelassen, doch ich befürchtete einfach umzukippen, wenn ich jetzt auch nur eine Hand von der Bretterwand nahm. "Du glühst... das ist schlecht. Ist echt nicht dein Tag, hmmm?"

Ich schüttelte nur knapp den Kopf. 

"Komm," sagte der ältere Mann sanft, fasste meinen Arm mit festem Griff. "Wir sind gleich da, dann kannst du dich ausruhen."

Widerwillig liess ich die Bretterwand los und liess mich von ihm weiterschleppen. Nach einer Zeit, die mir wie die Ewigkeit vorkam, erreichten wir eine Brücke. Ich hob den Kopf und blickte mich um. 

Unter der Brücke war es einigermassen trocken. Doch es schien, als hätten sich alle verlorenen Seelen der Stadt hier versammelt. Fünfzehn, vielleicht zwanzig Penner standen oder hockten dort herum. Zwischen ihnen standen alte Ölfässer, in denen Feuer brannten. 

Wie befürchtet trat einer der Männer vor. Er war dreckig und zerlumpt, wie der Rest, doch seine Stimme klang jung und kräftig. "Wen schleppst du da an, Verdi?"

"Jemand der unsere Hilfe braucht."

"Oh, war der barmherzige Samariter wieder mal auf Streifzug?" 

Ich zog die Augenbrauen zusammen. Das schien irgendwie nicht so gut zu laufen. "Hör zu... ", brachte ich heiser zu dem Penner hervor, der mich hergebracht hatte. "ich will dir keinen Ärger..."

"Schh!" befahl mir Verdi zu schweigen und richtete sich etwas weiter auf. "Was ich tue oder wen ich mitbringe, geht dich herzlich wenig an, Jean-Pierre."

"Oh, da irrst du dich aber gewaltig... Hey, ist der Kerl krank? Schleppst du uns sogar die Pest hier an?"

"Verzieh dich Jean-Pierre. Oder muss ich dich erst daran erinnern, wer sich dir angenommen und dich hier untergebracht hat? Damals als du zuhause rausgeworfen wurdest?"

In den Augen des jungen Mannes flackerte wilder Zorn auf, doch er trat einen Schritt zurück. 

Verdi setzte sich mit mir in Bewegung. Als wir jedoch den jungen Mann passierten, trat dieser vor mich hin. Er musterte mich mit kalten Augen. "Pass gut auf, während du hier bist. Wäre verdammt schade, wenn du morgen mit durchgeschnittener Kehle aufwachst."

"Jetzt reicht's!" zischte Verdi. 

Jean-Pierre warf ihm einen vernichtenden Blick zu, wandte sich um und verliess den Schutz der Brücke. 

Die anderen Penner, die während der lautstarken Diskussion still geworden waren und die Szene beobachtet hatten, wandten sich wieder ihren Beschäftigungen zu. Zwei würfelten um Zigarettenstummel. Drei standen zusammen bei einem der Ölfässer und wärmten sich die Hände... Einige sassen auf dem Boden und erzählten sich Geschichten. Während andere in Zeitungen gehüllt auf dem Boden lagen und zu schlafen schienen. 

Am ersten Pfeiler liess mich Verdi zu Boden gleiten. Abermals schüttelte mich ein Hustenanfall. Meine Brust schmerzte und ich versuchte den Hustenreiz zu unterdrücken, doch ohne grossen Erfolg.

"Hier", Verdi hielt mir einen Becher hin. "Ist nur Wasser, aber vielleicht hilft's ein wenig." Dankbar griff ich danach und trank einen kleinen Schluck. Mein gereizter Hals beruhigte sich ein wenig, so dass sich der Husten legte und ich wieder durchatmen konnte. Verdi nickte und ein kleines Lächeln stahl sich auf sein Gesicht. Er wandte sich um und verschwand kurz hinter dem Pfeiler. Mit einer löchrigen Decke in den Händen kam er zurück und legte sie mir um die Schultern. 

"Das ... das kann ich nicht annehmen..." 

Verdi legte mir seine schwielige Hand auf die Schulter. "Nimm sie, du brauchst sie diese Nacht nötiger als ich." 

Ich senkte den Kopf, die nassen Haare fielen mir ins Gesicht und ich schämte mich. Ich schämte mich dafür, dass ich hier sass, ohne jegliche Mittel. Ich schämte mich dafür, dass ich nie auch nur einen Gedanken an Leute wie Verdi verschwendet hatte. Leute die nichts weiter besassen, ausser der Kleidung, die sie am Leib trugen und ein paar alte zerlumpte Decken. 

"Warum tust du das?"

"Tue ich was?" Verdi war dabei einige Zeitungen auszubreiten und liess sich neben mir nieder. 

"Warum hast du mich hier her gebracht? Warum hast du mich nicht einfach draussen im Regen liegen lassen?" fragend sah ich den alternden Penner an. 

Lange sah er mich schweigend an. Dann schüttelte er leicht den Kopf. "Du solltest jetzt besser schlafen. Ruh dich aus." Damit erhob er sich und gesellte sich zu der Gruppe Penner, die sich um ein Ölfass versammelt hatte. Er hielt seine Hände über das Feuer und wärmte sich daran. 

Stirnrunzelnd beobachtete ich ihn noch eine Weile, bis ich bemerkte, dass mir die Augen zufielen. Die Erde war hart und staubig, doch es war trocken und so zog ich die Decke enger um mich und versuchte ein wenig zu schlafen.

~*~*~*~

Angel 1291 / 17.12.2003-12-17

Danke an Alle, die diese Geschichte bis jetzt gelesen und reviewt oder nicht reviewt haben. J Ich gebe mir Mühe, bald weiter zu schreiben.  Versprochen!


	7. Kapitel 6: Voldemorts Jünger

**Schwarze Rose 2**

**Kapitel 6: Voldemorts Jünger **

**Erzählt von Minerva McGonagall**

Mit gesenkten Häuptern hatte sich die kleine Gruppe an Zauberern, die sich zu Severus' Beerdigung eingefunden hatte, in einem losen Halbkreis um das offene Grab versammelt. Ein kalter Wind beugte die Baumkronen und riss an den Umhängen. Der Regen prasselte unbarmherzig auf uns nieder und ließ das Gesteck aus weißen Rosen und Efeu, welches den Sarg schmückte, bald zerfleddert und erbärmlich aussehen. Dumbledore hatte seine Hände gefaltet und sprach mit rauer Stimme die letzten Worte...

"... nun übergeben wir deinen sterblichen Körper der Erde aus der er einst entstand. Mögest du nun den Frieden finden, welcher dir im Leben versagt blieb. Wir werden dich nie vergessen, Severus. Du bleibst in unseren Herzen, für immer." 

Wiederum schnäuzte ich in mein bereits nasses Taschentuch und zwang mich, nicht laut aufzuschluchzen. Es war einfach nicht fair. Severus war noch so jung gewesen. Warum hatte es gerade ihn erwischen müssen? Warum?

Der Sarg wurde magisch in die Höhe gehoben und langsam in die dunklen Tiefen der kalten Erde hinunter gelassen. Dumpf hörte man, wie er auf dem Boden des Grabs aufsetzte. Dumbledore trat an das Fußende und kniete nieder. Ich sah, wie sich seine Lippen bewegten, doch was er sagte, war nur für Severus bestimmt. Der Wind heulte auf und unterdrückte jeden Laut. Tränen liefen über die eingefallenen Wangen des Direktors. Erstmals seit ich Dumbledore kannte, kam er mir alt vor. Seine sonst so ruhigen Hände zitterten, als er die dunkelrote Rose hinunter ins Grab fallen ließ. 

Lupin trat hinzu, senkte den Kopf. Schweigend blieb er einen Moment neben dem Direktor stehen. Auch er ließ eine Blüte in das offene Grab fallen. Madame Sprout hatte uns alle mit diesen speziellen Rosen versorgt. Sie hatte nur einen einzigen Rosenstock dieser Sorte und jedes Mal, wenn Severus zu ihr gegangen war, um Zutaten für seine Tränke zu holen, sei er bei diesen Blumen stehen geblieben, habe daran gerochen, oder einfach nur zärtlich über eines der Blätter gestrichen. Er habe diese Rosen unheimlich geliebt, sagte sie. 

Warum hatte ich dies nie gewusst? Hatte ich Severus wirklich gekannt?

Ich schüttelte leicht den Kopf. Es gab wohl keinen, der diesen Mann jemals wirklich gekannt hatte. Leider....

Ein brillanter Kopf und doch nicht gesellschaftsfähig. 

Lupin half dem Direktor auf die Beine und führte ihn langsam vom Grab weg. Nach und nach verließen die Leute den Friedhof. Ich war ganz als letzte dran. Auch ich kniete mich nieder. Langsam hob ich die Blüte an die Lippen, bevor ich sie hinab fallen ließ. Das Weiß des Sarggestecks leuchtete seltsam gegen die Dunkelheit der nassen Erde. Ich wollte aufstehen, mich abwenden, doch irgendwie blieb mein Blick auf dem Sarg kleben. Wie gelähmt starrte ich hinunter. 

Ein kalter Schauer lief mir über den Rücken. Etwas war nicht in Ordnung. Ich spürte die Schwingungen schwarzer Magie. Doch woher kamen sie?

KNALL!!!

Ich fuhr zusammen, wollte aufstehen, nach dem Zauberstab greifen, doch alles was ich zustande brachte, war, meinen Blick zu heben. Da stand er. Der, dessen Namen nicht genannt werden durfte. Sein schwarzer zerfetzter Umhang flatterte im Wind und seine roten Augen waren auf das offene Grab gerichtet. Mein Herz hämmerte wild in meiner Brust und ich traute mich kaum zu atmen. Er – hier in Hogwarts, dem sichersten Platz in ganz Britannien. 

Langsam hob er den Arm, streckte seine klauenartige Hand aus. "Severus, mein verräterischer Freund! Du sollst nicht ruhen im Reich des Friedens, nachdem was du mir anzutun gedachtest. Du wirst die Qualen erleben, welche du mir auferlegen wolltest. Du sollst an meiner Seite sein wenn Hogwarts fällt und du sollst damit leben müssen, dass dieser Sieg über Dumbledore dein Verdienst war."

Mein Mund war trocken geworden, meine Kehle ausgedörrt. War ich die einzige, die ihn sah, die mitanhörte welche Gräueltat er vorhatte? Wo waren die anderen, die auf der Beerdigung gewesen waren? Warum kam niemand zu Hilfe?

Der, dessen Namen nicht genannt werden durfte hob seine Hand etwas höher und durch das Heulen des Windes hörte ich ein Knarren. Es kam unverwechselbar aus dem Grab herauf. Ein magisches Leuchten drang aus der dunklen Tiefe als sich der Sargdeckel hob. Endlich löste sich meine Starre und ich schrie auf....

Keuchend schreckte ich aus dem Schlaf. Mein Herz raste und schweißnass klebte das Nachthemd an meinem Körper. Langsam, ganz langsam sickerte in mein Bewusstsein, dass alles nur ein Traum gewesen sein musste – ein schrecklicher Traum. 

Draußen tobte ein Frühlingssturm - Regen klatschte unentwegt gegen die Fenster. Im Kamin war das Feuer erloschen und eine unnatürliche Kälte hatte sich in meinem Schlafzimmer breit gemacht. Ängstlich hockte ich in meinem Bett, nicht fähig mich zu rühren um das Licht anzumachen. Die schwarze Magie, die ich in meinem Traum gefühlt hatte, war noch immer da, greifbar und real. 

Nach einer kleinen Ewigkeit traute ich mich endlich, mich wieder hinzulegen, doch an Schlaf war nicht zu denken. Noch immer die Bettdecke umklammernd, dachte ich über diesen seltsamen Traum nach. Warum gerade Severus' Beerdigung? Nachdem ich dieses Ereignis doch verzweifelt in meinem Innersten vergraben hatte, so dass es nie wieder an die Oberfläche hätte kommen sollen? Doch ich wusste eigentlich genau woran es lag, dass ich mich jetzt an diesen schrecklichen Nachmittag erinnerte und mich dieser sogar in meinem Schlaf heimsuchte. Das plötzliche Auftauchen von Muriel Stern hatte mich ziemlich aus der Fassung gebracht. In den letzten paar Monaten hatte ich versucht weiterzumachen, als ob nichts geschehen wäre. Severus war tot und damit musste ich mich wohl oder übel abfinden. Doch heute war mir mehr denn je bewusst geworden, wie sehr ich ihn eigentlich vermisste. Seine kleinen fiesen Sticheleien, unsere lautstarken Debatten über ungerechtfertigte Punkteabzüge und sein überhebliches Grinsen wenn Slytherin den Hauspokal gewann, oder seinen säuerlichen Gesichtsausdruck wenn Gryffindor das Rennen machte. Er war einfach ein Teil von Hogwarts geworden und ohne ihn schien es, als ob ein Stück aus einer tragenden Mauer herausgebrochen war. Doch noch etwas war merkwürdig gewesen. Was hatte der dessen Namen nicht genannt werden durfte in meinen Träumen verloren? Normalerweise war nicht ich es, die von diesem Scheusal heimgesucht wurde. Was hatte das zu bedeuten?

Nein, es hatte wirklich keinen Sinn mehr. Rumwälzen brachte nichts. So griff ich meinen Zauberstab, der wie üblich auf dem Nachttisch lag, machte Licht und zog meinen Morgenmantel über. Warme Milch. Ja, das würde helfen. Welch ein Glück, dass die Hauselfen auch nachts erreichbar waren. So saß ich ein paar Minuten später auf meinem gemütlichen Sofa vor dem knisternden Kaminfeuer und hielt eine Tasse dampfender Milch in meinen Händen. Morgen früh würde die Welt schon wieder besser aussehen – viel besser. 

**Erzählt von Duncan O'Connor**

Knapp eine halbe Stunde mussten wir uns gedulden, bis sich auch der letzte Penner hingelegt oder hinaus in die Dunkelheit verzogen hatte. Langsam zog ich den Zauberstab aus der Seitentasche meines Mantels. Mit einer kurzen Handbewegung bedeutete ich meinen beiden Helfern, mir zu folgen. Vorsichtig bewegten wir uns den Schatten entlang unter die Brücke. Hier und da lag so ein armer Teufel, dem nichts geblieben war, außer den Kleidern, die er trug. Doch mir sollte dies egal sein. Irgendwo hier musste der Verräter sein. Lucius hatte mir ein kleines Vermögen versprochen, wenn es mir gelingen würde ihn zu finden und den Plan in die Tat umzusetzen. Ein mieser kleiner Plan. Ein Lächeln stahl sich auf meine Lippen. Ein Auftrag ganz nach meinem Geschmack. 

Wir umrundeten ein Fass, in dem ein ersterbendes Feuer schwelte. Unter dem Fuß eines meiner Begleiter knirschte ein Stück zertretenes Glas. 

Hastig hielt ich einen Finger an die Lippen. "Psst!" Leise schlichen wir weiter. Da, hinter dem nächsten Betonpfeiler. Da lag dieser langhaarige Mistkerl auf dem nackten Boden, eine schäbige Decke über sich geworfen. Ich hob meine rechte Hand zum Zeichen, dass wir an unserem Ziel angelangt waren. Ich steckte den Zauberstab weg, griff in meinen Mantel und zog ein sorgsam gefaltetes, rotes Tuch heraus. Vorsichtig schlug ich die Ecken auseinander und grinste hämisch. 

Auf meiner offenen Hand lagen drei Spritzen. Jede enthielt eine andersfarbige Flüssigkeit. Während die Erste milchiggrau und zähflüssig schien, war die zweite dunkelrot und bildete unablässig Blasen. Die dritte schien hellgrün opalisierend und ein wenig ölig. Sorgsam nahm ich die erste heraus, schlug die Ecken des Tuchs wieder ein und ließ das kleine Bündel in der Brustinnentasche meines Mantels verschwinden. Rasch zog ich die kleine Plastikschutzkappe von der Nadel, hielt die Spritze gegen das Licht und drückte den Kolben etwas hinein, so dass ein wenig der milchiggrauen Flüssigkeit auf den Boden tropfte. 

Eine knappe Kopfbewegung und meine beiden Helfer packten Severus Snape. Während der eine sich auf seine Beine stürzte, kniete sich der zweite auf dessen Brust und Hals und achtete darauf, dass er nicht um sich schlagen konnte. Snape riss die Augen auf und versuchte sich augenblicklich loszumachen, doch er hatte nicht den Hauch einer Chance. Meine Jungs verstärkten den Druck und erstickten jede noch so jämmerliche Anstrengung, sich loszureißen, im Keim.

Mit einer raschen Bewegung riss ich Snapes linken Ärmel auf und kniete mich auf seine Hand, so konnte er mir unmöglich seinen Unterarm entreißen. Die Vene in seiner Ellenbeuge trat scharf hervor und bot ein hervorragendes Ziel. Ohne zu zögern tat ich meine Arbeit und zog kurz darauf die Nadel aus Snapes Vene.  

"Lasst ihn los", befahl ich heiser und erhob mich. Keuchend und mit weit aufgerissenen Augen starrte mich Snape an. Er versuchte auf die Beine zu kommen, doch das wollte ihm nicht gelingen. Die Injektion machte ihm zu schaffen. Wie Lucius gesagt hatte – das Mittel wirkte erstaunlich schnell. Ein letzter Versuch und er sackte zurück auf den staubigen Boden. Einige unartikulierte Laute drangen aus seiner Kehle.

"Viel Spass auf dem Trip!" murmelte ich. 

****

Erzählt von Minerva McGonagall 

"Professor McGonagall, Ma'm. Bitte aufwachen."

Das stetige Rütteln an meinem Arm ließ mich erwachen. Ich setzte mich schlaftrunken auf und blinzelte gegen das fahle Sonnenlicht, das durch die Fenster fiel. Irgendein Hauself wuselte um mich herum, doch ich sah nicht welcher. Fest kniff ich die Augen zusammen und fuhr mir über die Stirn. Ich musste wohl hier auf dem Sofa eingeschlafen sein. "Professor McGonagall hat Milch verschüttet, hat Sauerei gemacht. Aber keine Sorge, Professor McGonagall Ma'm, Dobby macht alles wieder weg. Teppich wird sein wie neu." 

"Ja, ja", murmelte ich. Mein Rücken schmerzte etwas und mein Kopf fühlte sich schwer an. Das Gelaber eines Hauselfen musste ich jetzt wirklich nicht haben. "Danke Dobby, du kannst gehen."

"Aber Professor McGonagall Ma'm-"

"Raus!"

Der Hauself sah mich erschrocken mit aufgerissenen Augen an, schnippte mit den Fingern und verschwand. Ich stützte den Kopf in die Hände und seufzte. Eigentlich war es nicht meine Art, so mit Hauselfen umzugehen. Aber ... ach, was dachte ich überhaupt darüber nach. Es war eh Zeit hinunter in die Grosse Halle zu gehen, wenn ich vor Unterrichtsbeginn noch eine Tasse Kaffee erwischen wollte. 

Hastig zog ich mich an und eilte ins Badezimmer. Uhh, das zerknautschte, bleiche Gesicht, welches mich aus dem Spiegel anblickte, konnte kaum meines sein. Nein, eindeutig nicht meines. Mit fahrigen Bewegungen öffnete ich den Wasserhahn und klatschte mir kaltes Wasser ins Gesicht. Wenn mir etwas dabei half wach zu werden, dann das. 

Eine knappe Viertelstunde später saß ich zusammen mit dem Kollegium am Lehrertisch und genehmigte mir einen ausgiebigen Schluck heißen Kaffees, als mit einem mächtigen Rums die Flügeltür aufgestoßen wurde. Vor Schreck verschüttete ich einen Teil meines Kaffees. Leise fluchte ich vor mich hin, als ich nach meiner Serviette griff und versuchte das Schlimmste zu verhindern.

Madame Sprout, die neben mir saß, zog mich leicht am Ärmel. "Was?!" fuhr ich sie an, doch sie deutete nur in Richtung Tür. Ich folgte ihrer Armbewegung und sah Filch, den Hausmeister, der mit zügigem Schritt den Mittelgang herunter kam. Sein Gesicht war weiß und seltsam verzerrt. Hagrid war bei der Tür stehen geblieben, doch auch er schien durch irgendwas aus der Fassung gebracht worden zu sein. Mrs. Norris, die ihren Herrn sonst immer begleitete, war nirgends in Sicht.

"Direktor", keuchte Filch, "ich glaube, das sollten Sie sich ansehen!" Seine Stimme klang belegt und die Betonung, die er diesem Satz verlieh, gefiel mir überhaupt nicht. Etwas war geschehen. Etwas Unaussprechliches. Ich konnte es fühlen. 

Einen kurzen Moment schien die Welt stillzustehen. Niemand rührte sich, keiner traute sich zu atmen. Dann, auf einen Schlag, kam Leben in die Lehrer. Dumbledore erhob sich, und mit ihm Lupin und Stern. Ich folgte ihrem Beispiel. "Sprout! Übernehmen Sie die Aufsicht!"

Mit wild klopfendem Herzen hetzte ich meinen Kollegen nach, als sie hinter Filch herhasteten. 

TBC

~*~*~*~

A/N: Entschuldigt, dass dieses Kapitel jetzt so lange gedauert hat. Irgendwie habe ich mich ein bisschen mit anderen Dingen verzettelt. Ich geb mir aber Mühe, dass es nun nicht mehr so lange dauert.

Vielen lieben Dank an die Reviewer: Lilith11, Werinaya, 1234567890, Blue(flash), Samantha Black, Arsinoe4 und natürlich Persephone Lupin. Danke für Eure lieben Kommentare. J

Angel1291 / 26.03.04


	8. Kapitel 7: Die SakkaraPyramide

**Schwarze Rose 2**

****

**Kapitel 7: Die Sakkara-Pyramide**

**Erzählt von Severus Snape:**

„Viel Spass auf dem Trip", hörte ich die höhnische Stimme über mir. Das Gift oder was immer das auch war, bahnte sich unaufhaltsam seinen Weg durch meinen Körper. Ich spürte wie mir ziemlich rasch die Kontrolle entglitt. Mein Kopf begann zu dröhnen und ich verlor das Gefühl in Armen und Beinen. Die Geräusche in meiner unmittelbaren Umgebung verstummten, doch das Rauschen des Regens wurde immer lauter und lauter, bis ich es kaum noch aushielt. Meine Gedanken überschlugen sich. Panik ergriff von mir Besitz. Was war das verdammt!?!

Plötzlich erschien Verdi in meinem Blickfeld. Er versuchte mich festzuhalten, packte mich bei den Schultern. Mein Rücken bog sich durch, den Kopf warf ich von einer Seite zur anderen. Der Lärm, der verdammte Lärm musste doch weggehen. 

Verdi begann mich zu schütteln. Er sagte etwas, doch ich konnte ihn nicht verstehen. Er bewegte die Lippen, doch ich wusste nicht, was er wollte. Der Regen war zu laut, ich konnte mich nicht konzentrieren. Gelbe Flecken begannen mein Sichtfeld einzuengen. Immer mehr und mehr. Ich fühlte eine bleierne Müdigkeit und schloss die Augen, doch augenblicklich jagte ein elektrischer Stoss durch meine Halsmuskulatur nach oben. Ich riss die Augen auf. Keuchte. Wieder schloss ich die Augen, wieder dieser elektrische Schmerz. Nicht die Augen schliessen, nicht die Augen schliessen!

Immer mehr geriet ich in Panik und versuchte mich loszumachen.

Verdi schrie etwas, winkte jemanden herbei.

Eine dunkle Gestalt erschien an meiner Seite. Ich spürte ein weiteres Paar Hände auf meiner Haut. Es brannte, es brannte so sehr. Warum liessen mich die Schatten nicht los? Was wollten die von mir. Warum hielten die mich fest? Verzweifelt kämpfte ich gegen sie an. Der Druck der Hände wurde stärker. Ich glaubte zu schreien... doch ich vermochte nicht zu unterscheiden, was ich wirklich tat oder was ich nur dachte. Kontrolle.... Kontrolle war alles... alles....... Ich musste... dagegen ankämpfen... Kontrolle.... Gift.... Angst… Voldemort.

_...Hogwarts..._

**Erzählt von Muriel Stern**

Fassungslos starrte ich in das geöffnete Grab. Die Erde war aufgebuddelt worden, das Holzkreuz achtlos zur Seite geworfen. Was waren das nur für Kreaturen, die so etwas fertig brachten? Wer kam auf die kranke Idee, einen Toten auszugraben und ihn zu stehlen? Doch die Antwort lag klar vor mir: Voldemort! Er gab Severus nicht frei, auch nicht im Tod. Mein Herz hämmerte schmerzhaft in meiner Brust. 

Ich blickte meine Begleiter einen nach dem anderen an. McGonagall hielt die Hand auf den Mund gepresst. Der Schrecken stand ihr ins Gesicht geschrieben. Links von ihr stand Remus, er schüttelte verständnislos den Kopf, während zu meiner Rechten Dumbledore komplett in Gedanken versunken war. Er hatte die Augen geschlossen, den Kopf gesenkt. 

Der Geruch von frischer Erde hing unheilvoll über dem kleinen Friedhof.

Langsam ging ich in die Hocke und sah mir den Boden genauer an. Hier und da fanden sich Stiefelabdrücke in der frischen Erde. An der Kante zum Grab war sogar der Abdruck einer Hand zu sehen. Vermutlich hatte jemand versucht, aus dem Grab zu klettern. 

„Was ist?" fragte Remus.

Ich hob die Hand zum Zeichen, dass er warten sollte. Rasch zog ich meinen Zauberstab und schwenkte ihn knapp über dem Boden hin und her. Der Stiefelabdruck wurde nun deutlich sichtbar und immer mehr Abdrücke folgten. Ich erhob mich und ging vorsichtig um das Grab herum. In kurzer Entfernung, an der hinteren Mauer blieb ich stehen, holte ein Taschentuch hervor und hob einen ausgetretenen Zigarettenstummel auf, roch kurz daran. „Malfoy!"

„Woher wollen Sie das wissen?" fragte McGonagall distanziert.

„Blue Grass Extra! In dieser Gegend schwer zu kriegen und dementsprechend teuer." Während ich den Zigarettenstummel in das Taschentuch einwickelte und einsteckte, fuhr ich fort: „Ausserdem kenne ich nur einen, der diese Marke raucht."

„Lucius Malfoy!" stimmte mir Dumbledore zu, der nun aus seiner Erstarrung erwacht schien. 

„Und weiter?" McGonagall sah mich skeptisch an.

„Es waren drei. Sie sind…", ich ging wieder um das Grab herum und folgte den Spuren. „Sie sind über den Kiesweg gekommen. Ab und zu haben sie ihn verlassen, wohl eher unfreiwillig. Einer von ihnen ist über das Grab dort drüben gestolpert. Seht ihr?" Ich wies auf das alte verwitterte Grab, welches nahe am Kiesweg gelegen war. Der Efeu, der den Grabstein fast vollständig bedeckte, war teilweise heruntergerissen. 

Ich ging weiter den Kiesweg entlang, die Anderen im Schlepptau. Beim Tor blieb ich stehen. „Und?" Remus sah mich fragend an. 

Ich schüttelte den Kopf. „Die Spuren führen erst hier rechts der Mauer entlang, jedoch verlaufen sie sich  danach im Gras. Voldemort hat ihn sich geholt." Stille. „Er war's, keine Frage."

 „Aber warum? fragte Remus.

„Um ihn für seinen Verrat zu bestrafen!" Überrascht drehten sich alle zu McGonagall um. „Er will ihn wiedererwecken, sein Wissen gegen uns nutzen, um Dumbldedore zusammen mit Hogwarts fallen zu sehen."

„Aber er ist tot", mischte sich nun Remus wieder ein. 

„Das – das ist so nicht ganz korrekt." Alle Augen lagen nun auf Dumbledore. Er straffte seine Schultern. „Minerva, ruf den Orden zusammen. Wir treffen uns in einer Stunde im Hauptquartier."

„Aber was-„ Dumbledore hob seine Hand. „Rasch! Wir müssen retten, was noch zu retten ist. Im Minimum ein Leben."

**Erzählt von Lucius Malfoy**

„Lucius! Mein treuer Freund."

Demütig kniete ich mich nieder und küsste den Saum von Voldemorts Umhang. 

„Ist der Auftrag ausgeführt?"

„Wie Ihr befohlen habt, mein Lord. Ich habe die Spritzen eigenhändig präpariert und O'Connor übergeben. Laut seinem Bericht heute früh hat er die erste der Dreien bereits einsetzen können. Alles läuft nach Plan."

„Sehr gut", erwiderte Voldemort und ein heiseres Lachen entfuhr seiner Kehle. „Wenn unser Severus wüsste, dass er schon bald wieder hier vor mir knien wird... Ah, wie ich mich auf diesen Augenblick freue. Stell dir den Ausdruck in seinem Gesicht vor, wenn er erkennt, für wessen Tod er verantwortlich ist. Erst wird er mich ungläubig anstarren, den Kopf schütteln, dann wird sich langsam aber sicher die Erkenntnis durchsetzen, dass er Dumbledore auf dem Gewissen hat. Sein Gesicht wird blankes Entsetzen widerspiegeln und wie ich meinen Severus kenne, wird augenblicklich eine mörderische Wut einsetzen. Diese animalische, unbändige Wut – sie war schon immer seine grösste Stärke und zugleich seine grösste Schwäche." Er lachte leise. „Komm, Lucius, lass uns nachsehen, was unser Severus im Moment so treibt. Vielleicht können wir ihm ein bisschen Gesellschaft leisten." 

Ich folgte dem Lord in den angrenzenden Raum. Ein Feuer prasselte im Kamin, die Wände waren gesäumt mit Bücherregalen und in der Mitte des Raumes stand ein grosser eichener Tisch mit elf Stühlen. Voldemort ging um den Tisch herum und liess sich auf dem Stuhl am Kopfende nieder. Vor ihm auf dem Tisch stand ein mit einem samtenen Tuch verdeckter Gegenstand. Behutsam zog er das Tuch weg.

Ich hielt den Atem an. Funkelnd kam eine dreissig Zentimeter hohe Kristallpyramide zum Vorschein. Eine Sakkara-Pyramide – kostbar und selten. Lange Zeit hatte ich nach einer der gerade mal acht Sakkara-Pyramiden gesucht. Doch fündig geworden war ich bis jetzt nicht. Sie war ein schwarzmagischer Gegenstand und somit ziemlich oben auf der Liste der unerlaubten Besitztümer. Nun wo das Ministerium langsam aber sicher an die Auferstehung des dunklen Lords und an eine zweite Ära der dunklen Seite glaubte, nahmen die Kontrollen wieder zu. Daher wurde es nicht einfacher an so etwas unglaublich machtvolles wie diese Pyramide heran zu kommen. 

Der Lord berührte sanft ihre Spitze. Augenblicklich ging ein eigentümliches Leuchten von ihrer Mitte aus. 

„Setz dich, Lucius."

Gespannt trat ich näher und liess mich auf den nächsten Stuhl nieder. Gespannt sah ich zu, wie sich die Kristallpyramide langsam mit grauem Rauch füllte. 

„Zeig mir! Zeig mir Severus Snape!"

Der Rauch im Innern war dicht und gab nichts preis. Zäh flossen die Minuten dahin. Immer eindringlicher wiederholte der Lord seinen Befehl. Ich spürte wie mein Hals trocken wurde und ohne dass ich etwas dagegen tun konnte, begann ich langsam daran zu zweifeln, dass Severus wirklich noch am Leben war. Die Pyramide irrte sich nie, nicht zusammen mit dem Transmitter, mit welchem ich die Droge auf Wunsch des Lords versetzt hatte. Wenn Severus noch unter den Lebenden weilte, würde ihre Macht ihn aufspüren. Noch immer nichts… Nervös fingerte ich an meiner rechten Manteltasche herum, in der sich meine Zigaretten befanden. Wenn sich Duncan nun doch geirrt und mich mit einer falschen Information zum dunklen Lord geschickt hatte, dann hatte ich mich wörtlich in Teufels Küche begeben. 

Der dunkle Lord beugte sich tiefer über das magische Gerät. Nichts als wabernder Rauch. 

„Mein Lord…" begann ich, doch mit einer hastigen Handbewegung brachte mich Voldemort zum schweigen. 

Da, langsam begann sich der Rauch zu verziehen. Er wurde heller und heller und ein Bild erschien langsam in der Mitte der Pyramide. 

TBC

Angel 1291 / 21.04.04

~*~*~*~

**A/N:** Vielen Dank für Eure lieben Reviews. Ich habe mich unheimlich darüber gefreut und es hat mich angestachelt gleich weiterzuschreiben. :) 

**Isaldaria****: **Du sprichst mir aus dem Herzen. :) 

**Werinaya****: **Darauf bin auch ich gespannt. ;) 

**Lilith11: **Merci vielmal für die Blumen und danke, dass Du mich immer wieder mal in den Hinter trittst, damit ich weiterschreibe. 

**Persephone**** Lupin: **Ich glaube fast, dass Albus nun langsam mit der Geheimniskrämerei aufhören muss. Ansonten siehts übel aus für Severus. Gegenfrage: Wann siehts eigentlich nicht übel aus für unseren Sevie?

**Nifilwen****: **Hey, ich freue mich, dass Du auch wieder da bist. :)


	9. Kapitel 8: Der Orden des Phönix I

**Schwarze Rose 2**

**Kapitel 8: Der Orden des Phönix**

**Erzählt von Verdi**

"Scheisse!" Ich packte den jungen Mann bei den Schultern. "Komm schon! Nicht einschlafen!"

"Verdammt! Er verliert das Bewusstsein, Verdi!"

"Das sehe ich auch!" Resigniert liess ich mich zurück auf den staubigen Boden fallen.

Jean-Pierre befühlte seine Stirn und sah mich ernst an. "Er glüht. Hör zu, Verdi. Ich habe dich gewarnt, als du ihn letzte Nacht hierher gebracht hast. Ich wusste, dass er uns nichts als Ärger bringen würde. Aber du konntest ja nicht anders, als ihn hier anzuschleppen. Mein Gott. Der bringt womöglich eine ansteckende Krankheit mit." Jean-Pierre fuhr sich über die stoppeligen Wangen. "So eine Scheisse!"

Ich senkte schuldbewusst den Kopf. Jean-Pierre hatte ja recht. Ich hatte aus Mitleid diesen fremden jungen Mann hierher gebracht. Was wusste ich alter Narr schon? 

"Was haben wir denn da?"

Mein Blick suchte das Gesicht von Jean-Pierre. Zwischen seinen Augenbrauen hatte sich eine steile Falte gebildet. Er ging in die Knie und hob etwas auf.

"Schlimmer als eine ansteckende Krankheit!"

"Was?" fragte ich etwas verwirrt. 

"Das da!" Jean-Pierre kam zu mir herüber und liess sich neben mir nieder. Mit Abscheu hielt er mir das Fundstück entgegen – eine gebrauchte Spritze. 

"Verdammt!" Ich wischte mir über die Augen. "Da wird mir einiges klar." Jean-Pierres fragender Blick bohrte sich in meine Seite. "Als ich gestern Abend an der Kirche des heiligen Michaels vorbei kam beobachtete ich, wie ihn zwei Polizisten nicht gerade sanft aus der Kirche schleiften und ihn die Treppe hinunterwarfen. Ich verbarg mich im Schatten der Bäume. Leider konnte ich nicht hören, was sie zu ihm sagten. Sie liessen ihn einfach verletzt im Regen liegen. In dem Moment sah es für mich aus, als ob die Polizisten einen Schutzsuchenden ohne Grund angegriffen und aus der Kirche geworfen hatten."

"Oh Verdi..." murmelte Jean-Pierre. Er legte tröstend einen Arm um meine Schultern. 

"Es war wie damals. Wie ein Dejà-vù." 

_Meine Mutter war an einer Lungenentzündung gestorben, als ich sechs Jahre alt war. Bis dahin hatten wir ein gutes Leben geführt. Mein Vater war Hafenarbeiter gewesen, meine Mutter verdiente als Näherin etwas dazu. Auch wenn wir in einem nicht gerade noblen Viertel in der Nähe des Hafens wohnten, war ich glücklich. Ich hatte Freunde, mit denen ich draussen spielen konnte. Meine Mutter war eine liebenswürdige Frau gewesen. Sie hatte mich geliebt. Mein Vater war, wenn er zuhause war meist müde. Er sass in seinem Lieblingssessel und hielt eine Flasche Bier in den Händen. Dann durfte ich nicht stören und meine Mutter war stets darauf bedacht, dass ich in mein Zimmer ging und ruhig war. Sie hatte mir erklärt, dass Vater hart arbeitete und sich Ruhe verdient hatte. Sie drehte den Schlüssel im Schloss um, damit ich drin blieb. Erst später hatte ich begriffen, dass sie mich damit schützen wollte – dass sie nicht wollte, dass ich von dem Alkoholproblem meines Vaters erfuhr. Doch dann kam diese Krankheit. Meine Mutter hatte sich erkältet, als sie auf dem Markt für ihre Näharbeiten geworben hatte. Ihr Husten wurde schlimmer, sie bekam Fieber. Wir hatten nicht das Geld, um uns einen Arzt leisten zu können. Sie starb eines Morgens, als mein Vater auf der Arbeit war. Ich war mit ihr allein, hatte Angst – solche Angst. Ich wusste nicht, was ich tun sollte. Immer wieder flehte ich meine Mutter an, sie solle doch aufwachen. Ich flehte, weinte und schrie, doch es war zu spät. _

_Als mein Vater an dem Abend nach hause kam und mich neben Mutter kniend fand, schloss er mich fest in die Arme. Er hielt mich fest und versuchte mir zu erklären, was geschehen war. Die Beerdigung war für mich etwas unwirkliches. Ich stand dort und beobachtete, wie die Leute aus der Nachbarschaft am Grab Abschied nahmen und fragte immer wieder meinen Vater, ob Mami denn nicht wiederkommen würde. _

_Von da an arbeitete mein Vater in der Nachtschicht. So war ich tagsüber nicht allein. Auch wenn er oft müde war und den Tag über auf der Couch lag und schlief, so kümmerte er sich doch liebevoll um mich. Bis zu jenem schicksalhaften Tag. Es war ein nasskalter Morgen im Frühling gewesen. Ein Sturm zog vom Meer herein und es lagen mehr Schiffe im Hafen als üblich. Die Firmen machten Druck, dass die Ladungen gelöscht werden müssten, bevor der Sturm die Küste traf. Da passierte es. In der Hektik wurde ein Hacken nicht richtig eingehängt und als die grosse Kiste über dem Pier schwebte, schnappte der Hacken auf. Die Kiste stürzte aus 15 Metern Höhe herunter. Ich stand ganz in der Nähe und musste mit ansehen, wie mein Vater zusammen mit zwei anderen Hafenarbeitern erschlagen wurde. Ich war damals vierzehn. Der Schock liess mich davon rennen. Ich suchte Hilfe, Schutz, Trost – und da war plötzlich diese Kirche. Ohne darüber nachzudenken rannte ich die Treppe hoch und versteckte mich im Innern. Zwei Ordnungshüter die die Kirche in der Nacht kontrollierten, hatten mich dort unter einer Bank gefunden und rausgeworfen. Ich ging nie wieder zum Hafen zurück._

"Was tun wir jetzt?" Jean-Pierre riss mich aus meinen Erinnerungen. Ich wischte mir über die Augen und blickte auf den staubigen Boden, der immer mein Zuhause gewesen war. 

"Keine Ahnung." Erzählt von Albus Dumbledore 

Hauptquartier des Orden des Phönix 

Knapp eine Stunde nach der Entdeckung des geschändeten Grabs hatten sich alle Mitglieder des Orden des Phönix auf mein Geheiss im Hauptquartier versammelt. Sie schnatterten durcheinander und stellten die wildesten Spekulationen an, als ich unbemerkt die Küche betrat. Wie es schien wussten die meisten bereits von der Freveltat auf dem Friedhof von Hogwarts. 

Ich trat ans Kopfende des Tisches und räusperte mich. Die Gespräche verstummten und augenblicklich setzte sich jeder auf seinen Platz, begierig zu erfahren, was genau vorgefallen war.

"Danke, dass ihr so schnell meiner Einladung zu diesem Treffen gefolgt seid. Ich weiss, dass es für die meisten nicht einfach war, unbemerkt so schnell hier her zu kommen. Aber die Dringlichkeit der Ereignisse liess es nicht zu, bis zum Abend zu warten. Es sind schreckliche Dinge geschehen in Hogwarts. Gestern Nacht wurde das Gelände von einigen Todessern unbemerkt betreten."

Die ein oder anderen Blicke wurden ausgetauscht, doch bevor jemand etwas sagen konnte, hob ich die Hand. 

"Hört mich erst an, Freunde. Für Fragen ist nachher noch genügend Zeit." Ich strich mir über den Bart und fuhr weiter. "Es scheint, dass unsere Widersacher Severus nicht freigeben. Voldemort hat ihn sich geholt." Mehr als ein verwundertes Augenpaar lagen nun auf mir. "Sie haben letzte Nacht sein Grab geöffnet und den Sarg mitgehen lassen." Einige waren bleich geworden, Molly Weasley schlug sich die Hand vor den Mund, Tonks hatte aufgehört mit der Farbe ihrer Haare zu spielen und auf Moodys Gesicht lag ein spöttischer Zug, soweit dies bei seinem vernarbten Gesicht überhaupt möglich war. 

"Asche zu Asche, Staub zu Staub, Todesser zu Todesser-"

"Moody!" fiel Molly Weasley dem Ex-Auroren ins Wort und schlug mit der flachen Hand auf den Tisch. "Untersteh dich! Severus hat zu uns gehört! Er war so wenig ein Todesser wie du und ich."

"Da hat wohl jeder seine eigenen Ansichten, nicht wahr?" Moody liess sich von Molly nicht beeindrucken. 

Ich senkte den Kopf und rieb mir die pochenden Schläfen während eine hitzige Diskussion darüber entflammte, zu welcher Seite Severus zu 'Lebzeiten' gehört hatte. Kurz schloss ich die Augen und versuchte tief durchzuatmen. Ich ertrug diese Diskussion langsam aber sicher nicht mehr. Immer wenn ich dachte, dass das Thema abgehakt war, brachte Moody es wieder vor. Für ihn war Severus stets nur 'der Todesser' gewesen. 

"Er war einer von uns, ohne jeden Zweifel!" Tonks.

Arabella Figg mischte sich nun ein. "Ach Schätzchen, dass du dich immer extra neben ihn gesetzt hast ist mir nicht verborgen geblieben. Hattest wohl eine heimliche Schwäche für Snape?"

"Also das ist doch wohl die Höhe!" Tonks wollte aufspringen, doch Remus hielt sie gerade noch am Arm zurück. 

Arabella griff nach ihrer Kaffeetasse und nuschelte etwas wie 'Liebestränke' und schüttelte ihren grauen Kopf. 

"Was Mad Eye sagt hat was. Ich meine, ich war mir nie sicher, wem er wirklich loyal war. Er mochte es wohl, auf beiden Hochzeiten zu tanzen." 

"Du wagst es an Severus' Loyalität zu zweifeln, Kingsley?" empört sprang Minerva auf und funkelte Shaklebolt böse an.

"Kinder, Kinder!", versuchte ich die Versammlung wieder unter Kontrolle zu bringen. "Beruhigt euch wieder!" Doch meine Worte gingen in der Hitze des Gefechts unter.

"Natürlich, dass Minerva McGonagall für den Todesser Partei ergreifen würde war ja wohl klar." Moody hatte sich nun ebenfalls erhoben. "Was war es Minerva, was deinen Geist vernebelt hat?" Moody nickte in meine Richtung. "War er es oder hat dir der Todesser einer seiner verhexten Tränke unter das Essen gemischt?"

"Das reicht!" kreischte Minerva. "Du verdammter-"

Krach!

Der Tonkrug, der eben noch unschuldig auf dem Tisch gestanden hatte, zerschellte am Rauchabzug oberhalb des Herds. Verwundert hielten alle inne und blickten auf:

Muriel Stern.

Sie stand da, die Hände wütend in die Seiten gestützt, das Gesicht krebsrot. "Was seid ihr nur für Kreaturen!" Sie funkelte Moody, Kingsley und Arabella böse an. "Verdammt! Severus war auf unserer Seite, das dürfte eigentlich jedem von euch klar sein. Ihr habt mit ihm zusammengearbeitet. Ihr habt gesehen, welche Risiken er für euch und eure Familien eingegangen ist. Er ist für euch durch die Hölle gegangen und wie dankt ihr es ihm?"

"Du bist gerade die Richtige, um uns dies vorzuwerfen! Du solltest-"

"Was sollte ich?" fiel Muriel Shaklebolt ins Wort. "Ja, ich habe Fehler gemacht. Und der wohl grösste und schlimmste Fehler meines Lebens war, dass ich Severus nicht vertraut habe." Ihre blauen Augen glänzten feucht, als sie etwas ruhiger weiterfuhr. "Ich habe ihn im Stich gelassen, in dem Augenblick, wo er meine Hilfe am dringendsten nötig gehabt hätte, und doch", sie tippte mit dem Finger auf den Tisch, "hat er mich nicht fallen gelassen. Er hat sich an diesem verhängnisvollen Abend offen gegen die Todesser, gegen den dunklen Lord gestellt, nur um mich zu schützen. Und falls es euch entfallen sein sollte: Er war es, der am Abend zuvor Remus einen Brief mit dem genauen Standort der Festung hat zukommen lassen. Er war es, der diesen entscheidenden Schlag gegen Voldemort erst möglich gemacht hat. Dieser Angriff hat die dunkle Seite massgebend geschwächt und beinahe wäre es Severus gelungen, den dunklen Lord zu Fall zu bringen. Beinahe. Wäre dieser verdammte Fluch nur nicht zurückgekommen." Beschämt wischte sie sich eine Träne von der Wange, bevor sie wieder aufsah. "Wenn dies nicht Beweis genug für seine Loyalität war, dann zeigt mir einen, nur einen von euch ausser Albus Dumbledore, der von sich mindestens gleichviel behaupten kann." 

Bis auf Mad Eye sahen die Ordensmitglieder betreten vor sich auf den Tisch. Diejenigen, die aufgestanden waren, liessen sich still und leise wieder auf ihre Stühle nieder und wagten es nicht, Muriel oder mich anzusehen. 

"Ich bin froh, dass Severus euch hier nicht hat reden hören. Dies hätte ihm endgültig den Rücken gebrochen. Feige, wie feige..." Muriel liess sich ebenfalls auf ihren Stuhl zurück fallen. Remus legte tröstend eine Hand auf ihren Arm, während ich ihr dankbar zunickte. Sie hatte ausgesprochen, was mir schon lange auf dem Herzen gelegen hatte. 

Erzählt von Severus Snape 

Als ich erwachte war mir so kalt, dass ich zitterte. Langsam drehte ich mich zur Seite und stützte mich mit dem linken Ellbogen auf. Augenblicklich bereute ich es, mich bewegt zu haben. Mein Kopf dröhnte und alles drehte sich.

"Severus, Severus, Severus... Was soll ich nur mit dir machen?" Erschrocken sah ich auf. Der Lord kniete neben mir und strich fast liebevoll die nassen Haare aus meinem Gesicht. "Habe ich dir nicht alles gegeben? Wissen, Macht, mein Vertrauen?"

Keuchend setzte ich mich auf und schlug die Hand weg. Wie konnte das sein? Wo kam der dunkle Lord plötzlich her? Die Brücke – ich war noch immer unter der Brücke. Wie konnte also-

"Mein Junge, warum tust du mir dies alles an? Habe ich es verdient, dass du mich so abweisend behandelst?" 

Wieder wollte er mir über das Gesicht streichen, doch ich wich ihm aus, rutschte weg, stiess jedoch ziemlich schnell mit dem Rücken gegen einen der Pfeiler. 

"Schhhh... nur ruhig, Severus. Es geschieht dir nichts. Ruhig."

Mein Herz klopfte bis zum Hals. Seine Berührung war unerwartet sanft und warm gewesen, als er mir über die Wange gestreichelt hatte. "Ganz ruhig, Pechvogel."

Ich blinzelte ein paar Mal. – Verdi, es war Verdi, der vor mir kniete. Panisch sah ich mich um. Gerade eben hatte doch noch der Lord an der Stelle gesessen? 

"Ruhig, ganz ruhig. Niemand tut dir etwas." Er fasste mein Gesicht mit beiden Händen und zwang mich, ihn anzusehen. 

TBC

~*~*~*~

Angel 1291 / 05.05.04

**A/N: **Vielen lieben Dank an Lilith11, Arsinoe4, Persephone Lupin, Mieronna, Cloudshape (danke, der Tritt hat gewirkt *gg*) und Werinaya für eure lieben Reviews. Ich freue mich unheimlich darüber und hab daher gleich weitergeschrieben. 

Natürlich auch ein herzliches Willkommen an Lord Voldemort. *verbeugt sich tief* Ich fühle mich geehrt, Eure Lordschaft unter den Lesern begrüssen zu dürfen. Verzeiht, wenn ich Euch nicht unter den Lesern von Fanfictions vermutet habe. :) 


	10. Kapitel 9: Der Orden des Phönix II

****

**Schwarze Rose 2**

**Kapitel 9: Der Orden des Phönix II**

**Erzählt von Lord Voldemort**

Befriedigt nahm ich meine Hände von den polierten Seiten der Sakkara-Pyramide. Für das erste Mal hatte es hervorragend funktioniert. Sanft berührte ich nochmals ihre Spitze und murmelte "Finite". Das Bild verblasste und der Rauch löste sich auf. Lässig griff ich nach dem Samttuch und deckte das teure Stück sorgfältig ab. Der Händler hatte mir nicht zuviel versprochen, als er mir diese Pyramide anbot. "Schade für den Mann," dachte ich mit leisem Bedauern, doch dieser Moment dauerte nur kurz. Dass er nicht hatte mit sich handeln lassen war sein Fehler gewesen.

Ich blickte in das Gesicht meines Jüngers. Auf seinem aristokratischen Gesicht lag ein selbstzufriedener Ausdruck. Er schien sich bereits auf den Moment zu freuen, an dem es ihm zuteil werden würde, Severus töten zu dürfen. Ich hatte ihren Disput jahrelang beobachten können. Lucius litt darunter, stets hinter Severus stehen zu müssen. Doch gerade dies hatte mich immer amüsiert und tat es noch. Schliesslich brauchte auch ich etwas zu meiner Unterhaltung.

Wenn Lucius tatsächlich dachte, dass ich ihm Severus überlassen würde, dann hatte er sich abermals von mir täuschen lassen. Nach dem heutigen Erfolg mit der Pyramide zweifelte ich nicht mehr daran, dass mich Severus mit der zweiten Spritze bereits wieder als seinen Herrn anerkennen würde. Nach der dritten würde er für immer mein sein. Und dies ohne jegliche Einschränkungen. Eine willenlose Marionette mit einem unschätzbaren Wissen über Tränke und Gifte aller Art.

Hätte Lucius nur halb so gut zugehört wie ich, wenn Severus über seine Lieblingsbeschäftigung, seine Kunst, lamentierte, so wäre Lucius klar gewesen, welches Mittel die letzte Spritze enthielt, doch das hatte er augenscheinlich nicht. Wie schön. Ein kleines Lächeln stahl sich auf mein Gesicht.

"Ein voller Erfolg, Lucius", schnurrte ich, während ich mich erhob und er es mir nachtat. "Beeindruckend, nicht wahr?"

"Ja, mein Lord", antwortete Lucius mit glänzenden Augen. "Die Pyramide im Einsatz bewundern zu können ist atemberaubend. Ihr seid unschlagbar, mein Lord."

Wah! Wie ich diese Schleimspur hasste, die Lucius stets in meiner Nähe hinterliess. Da musste man richtiggehend Acht geben, nicht darauf auszurutschen. Zum andern jedoch: Ehre, wem Ehre gebührt. Ich hatte Grosses für die Zaubererwelt geleistet und würde noch Grösseres vollbringen, da durfte ich mich schon etwas huldigen lassen.

"Du kannst gehen, Lucius. Halte dich jedoch für weitere Befehle bereit."

"Ja, mein Lord." Lucius kniete sich nochmals kurz nieder, küsste ehrfürchtig den Saum meines Umhangs und verliess meine Räume.

Ich wandte mich zum Fenster, verschränkte die Arme und beobachtete, wie sich die Sonne langsam aus dem Dunst zu befreien versuchte. "Bald, Severus. Bald wirst auch du wieder treu an meiner Seite stehen." Ich lächelte, als der erste Sonnenstrahl durch das Fenster fiel.

**Erzählt von Albus Dumbledore**

Ich liess meinen Blick ernst über meine Kollegen gleiten und blieb bei Mad Eye hängen. "Ist es den Herrschaften genehm, wenn wir mit der Versammlung fortfahren?" Betretenes Schweigen folgte, einige nickten. "Gut. Bevor wir jedoch dazu kommen, über neue Sicherheitsvorkehrungen für Hogwarts zu diskutieren, gibt es ein durchaus dringenderes Problem, welchem wir den Vorzug geben müssen."

Nun hatte ich wieder die volle Aufmerksamkeit der Ordensmitglieder.

"Was für ein dringenderes Problem?" fragte Tonks neugierig.

"Voldemort – er hat den Sarg."

"Albus, denkst du nicht, dass das nun doch ein bisschen zu weit geht? Die Sicherheit Hogwarts wegen eines, verzeih mir den Ausdruck, Sargs mit einer teilverwesten Leiche aufzuschieben?" Arthur Weasley musterte mich stirnrunzelnd. "Schliesslich geht es hier um die Sicherheit unserer Kinder."

"Gerade deswegen, Arthur, und auch wegen euer aller Sicherheit, schieben wir dieses Thema vor die Verstärkung der Sicherheitskontrollen in Hogwarts."

"Es ist eine hässliche Sache, Albus," mischte sich nun Moody ein, "das gebe ich zu. Doch nicht einmal der dunkle Lord mit seiner schwärzesten Magie würde es schaffen, Snape wieder zum Leben zu erwecken."

Arabella wandte sich Mundungus Fletcher zu und murmelte etwas.

"Genau das ist das Problem, Moody." Ich schob meine Brille zurecht. "Voldemort schien irgendwoher einen Tipp bekommen zu haben. Mittlerweile wird er mit Sicherheit wissen, dass es sich bei der Leiche in dem Sarg nicht um Severus' sterbliche Überreste handelt."

"Was willst du damit sagen?" unterbrach mich Minerva. "Albus!"

Ich senkte schuldbewusst den Kopf. "Tja, wie soll ich sagen, Severus Snape lebt. Es... es war nur eine geschickte Täuschung."

Eine nervenaufreibende Stille folgte. Ich spürte ihre Blicke, wie sie auf meiner Haut brannten, ihre unausgesprochenen Anschuldigungen.

Langsam sah ich auf. Moody hatte sich in seinem Stuhl zurück gelehnt und starrte an die Decke. Molly Weasley hielt eine Hand auf den Mund gepresst und stumme Tränen liefen ihr über die Wangen. Arthur hatte tröstend den Arm um sie gelegt. Arabella und Mundungus blickten vor sich auf die Tischplatte. Minerva sah mich ungläubig und mit offenem Mund an, während Remus seine Arme auf der Tischplatte verschränk hatte und seinen Kopf darin vergrub. Shaklebolt betrachtete ausgiebig seine Fingernägel. Da blieb mein Blick an Muriel hängen. Sie hatte die Stirn in ihre Hand gestützt, die Augen geschlossen.

Ich fühlte mich schlecht. Meine Freunde, meine Mitkämpfer hatte ich belogen, hatte ihnen die Tatsache, dass Severus noch lebte vorenthalten. Die meisten von ihnen hatten getrauert. Einige mehr, andere weniger intensiv.

"Es tut mir leid, dass ihr erst jetzt davon erfahrt. Jedoch ich hatte meine Gründe, euch diese Information vorzuenthalten."

"Gründe, Albus?" fragte nun Molly entgeistert. "Was für Gründe rechtfertigen dies?"

"Wie lange wusstest du es?" Minerva sah mich fragend an.

Ich atmete tief durch. "Ich habe es selbst erst ein paar Tage nach Severus' Beerdigung erfahren. Er – er hat mir einen Brief zukommen lassen. Seine Tarnung war in diesem einen Kampf aufgeflogen. Er hatte sich rasch entscheiden müssen. Tod durch Voldemort und seine Häscher, Tod durch das Ministerium oder die kleine Chance, dem ganzen Irrsinn zu entkommen, seine Identität abzulegen und ein neues Leben zu beginnen. Es ist ihm gelungen, alle zu täuschen. Er hat den toten Körper eines jungen Todessers verwandelt, so dass er für ihn gehalten wurde und konnte tatsächlich wohl in letzter Sekunde entkommen." Minerva sah mich mit einem seltsamen Glanz in den Augen an. "Geschrieben hatte er mir von seiner Überfahrt nach Frankreich. Er wollte diese einmalige Chance nutzen, um mit anderem Aussehen und einer neuen Identität ein neues Leben zu beginnen." Ich nahm die Brille ab, wischte mir über die Augen und setzte sie wieder auf. "Was hätte ich tun sollen? Er wollte für tot gehalten werden. Der Junge hat nach alldem, was er für uns getan hat, ein neues Leben verdient."

Es blieb einen Moment lang still.

Moody war der erste, der sich regte. "Wo ist er jetzt?" fragte er leise.

Ich schüttelte knapp meinen Kopf. "Keine Ahnung. Ich nehme an, dass er noch irgendwo in Frankreich ist. Sybill konnte es auf die Schnelle nicht feststellen."

"Sybill Trelawney!" schnaubte Minerva. "Wie wenn die eine Ahnung hätte. Pha."

"Sie hatte auch schon Treffer."

"Die sind aber dünn gesät, Albus. Wirklich. Wir brauchen hier etwas zuverlässiges."

"Und das bevor der Lord ihn findet", warf nun Moody ein. "Niemand könnte uns mehr schaden, als Snape. Das ist dir hoffentlich klar, Albus. Ein Sicherheitsrisiko, wie ich es immer vorausgesagt hatte." Moody griff in die Innenseite seiner Robe, zog seinen Flachmann heraus und tat einen tiefen Schluck.

"Er ist kein Sicherheitsrisiko", verteidigte ich Severus. "Er hat uns nie verraten und wird es auch nicht tun."

"Ach ja? Nehmen wir also an, er weiss noch nichts davon, dass der Lord wieder auf seiner Fährte sitzt. Voldemort erwischt ihn eiskalt und dann, Albus? Kannst du garantieren, dass er uns nicht verraten wird?"

"Garantien gibt es keine, Mad Eye", gab ich zurück. "Aber gerade deswegen ist es wichtig, dass wir Severus finden, bevor es Voldemort tut."

"Doch wie sollen wir das anstellen? Severus könnte mittlerweile überall sein." Shaklebolt sah fragend in die Runde.

"Ich habe eine Idee." Alle Augen richteten sich auf Remus Lupin, der nun den Kopf gehoben hatte.

**Erzählt von Severus Snape**

"Danke", ich nahm den Plastikbecher mit zitternden Händen entgegen und trank in langen Zügen. Das kühle Wasser tat meiner trockenen Kehle gut. Ich schloss kurz die Augen und spürte, wie mir das Atmen nun wieder leichter fiel.

"Noch etwas Wasser?" fragte Verdi, als ich ihm den Becher zurückreichte.

"Nein", ich lehnte den Kopf zurück an den Betonpfeiler. Was war das nur für ein Zeug gewesen, was mir verabreicht worden war. Mein Geist war vernebelt, ich konnte mich kaum an etwas erinnern. Einzig und allein, dass ich aus dem Schlaf aufschreckte um gleich darauf auf diesen höllischen Trip geschickt zu werden. Verdi schien von alledem nichts bemerkt zu haben. Er hatte mich erst gefunden, als das Mittel bereits seine Wirkung tat.

"Möchtest du darüber reden?"

Vorsichtig schüttelte ich den Kopf.

Jean-Pierre trat in mein Blickfeld. Er sah auf Verdi hinab. "Und? Hat er schon was gesagt?"

Verdi schüttelte den Kopf und ich glaubte, etwas wie Traurigkeit in seinem Gesicht entdeckt zu haben.

"Verdammt!" zischte Jean-Pierre.

Ich war müde und wollte nichts weiter als schlafen. Ich wusste, dass ich jetzt nicht schlafen sollte. Was wenn die Kerle zurückkamen, doch mein Körper machte nicht mit. Er forderte Schlaf und das mit aller Vehemenz.

"Du Mistkerl!" Erschrocken riss ich die Augen auf. Jean-Pierre hatte mich am Hemd gepackt und riss mich hoch. "Was soll das, hä? Was für ein Spiel spielst du hier mit uns? Hör zu! Wir sind anständige Leute, auch wenn wir nicht mehr haben, als die Lumpen die wir tragen. Wir schätzen es nicht, wenn Pack wie du hier ankommt und sich hier mit irgendwelchem Shit volldröhnt."

Verwirrt versuchte mein vernebelter Geist den Worten Jean-Pierres zu folgen. Der junge Mann versetzte mir einen Stoss, so dass ich gegen den Pfeiler prallte. Mein Gleichgewichtssinn war noch nicht wieder intakt, doch bevor ich in die Knie ging packte mich Jean-Pierre und stiess mich erneut von sich. Diesmal war kein Pfeiler da, der mich hielt. Ich stolperte rückwärts und fiel.

Der Schlamm spritzte auf, als ich halb in der Pfütze landete. Ich versuchte mich aufzurappeln. "Was-"

Jean-Pierre drückte mich mit dem Schuh zurück in den Dreck "Abschaum wie du vergeudet nur die Luft die er atmet."

"Wovon redest du?" fragte ich etwas verwirrt. Mein benebelter Verstand begriff nicht, um was es da gerade ging.

"Wovon ich rede? Hiervon!" Er beugte sich zu mir herunter und hielt mir eine Spritze vor die Nase.

"Hör zu! Damit habe ich nichts zu tun."

Jean-Pierre schnaubte abfällig und warf die Spritze neben mir in den Dreck. "Nichts weiter als ein Drogensüchtiger..." Mit angewidertem Gesichtsausdruck wandte er sich von mir ab.

"Jean-Pierre..." versuchte sich nun Verdi einzuschalten.

"Was? Bezweifelst du etwa, dass er das ist? Ein Drogensüchtiger ist er und nichts weiter. Ein dreckiger Junkie."

"Drogensüchtiger! Junkie!" Diese Worte vertrieben jeglichen Nebel, der meine Sinne verwirrt hatte. Heisser Zorn wallte in mir auf.

Ich spürte wie mein Blut zu kochen begann, meine Haut kribbelte und ohne es kontrollieren zu können, streckte ich meine Hand aus. Die freigewordene Magie schleuderte Jean-Pierre gegen den Betonpfeiler der Brücke. Benommen rutschte er daran nieder. Verdi blickte erst ihn und dann mich mit aufgerissenen Augen an. Mühsam kämpfte ich mich auf die Beine und stolperte einen Schritt vorwärts.

"Bleib wo du bist!" keuchte Verdi und wich vor mir zurück.

"Ich tue dir nichts", entgegnete ich doch Verdi wich weiter zurück. "Wer bist du?" brachte er heiser hervor. "Was bist du?"

Er bückte sich blitzschnell, hob einen Stein auf und warf ihn auf mich. Ich zog den Kopf ein und der Stein verfehlte mich um haaresbreite, doch schon hatte Verdi einen nächsten Stein zu fassen gekriegt. Dieser traf mich an der Stirn. Reflexartig presste ich die Hand auf die Stelle und spürte, dass die Haut aufgeplatzt war. Ich nahm kurz die Hand runter. Blut. Rasch presste ich sie wieder auf die Stirn. Verdi hielt den nächsten Stein in den Händen. Ich hob beschwichtigend die freie Hand, wich zurück und stolperte.

"Nicht!"

Ich wandte den Kopf und sah Jean-Pierre, der sich soweit wieder aufgerappelt hatte, dass er die Situation erfasste.

Verdi hielt den dritten Stein drohend in den Händen, so dass ich mich entschied, mich so schnell als möglich aus dem Staub zu machen. Halb stolpernd lief ich in den Regen hinaus.

Das Blut pochte schmerzhaft in meinen Schläfen, mein Atem ging keuchend, doch ich hielt nicht an. Nur weg – weg von diesen Irren. Das war mein einziger Gedanke.

Als meine Beine unter mir nachgaben, hatte ich bereits eine gute Strecke geschafft. Ich fiel auf Hände und Knie nieder und hustete mir beinahe die Seele aus dem Leib. Keuchend rang ich nach Atem, hob den Kopf und blickte in den dunkelgrauen, wolkenverhangenen Himmel. Der Regen prasselte unbarmherzig auf mich nieder. Hörte das denn nie auf, fragte ich mich verzweifelt.

Schritte hinter mir! Ich hielt den Atem an und verfluchte mich für meinen Leichtsinn, hier einfach mitten auf diesem alten Industriegelände auf den Knien zu liegen. Warum hatte ich mich nicht bis zur Mauer geschleppt? 'Vermutlich, weil du vorher umgekippt bist', sagte eine kleine gehässige Stimme in meinem Kopf, doch das liess ich nicht gelten. Irgendwie hätte ich es schaffen müssen. Wie dumm war ich eigentlich? Hatte mir dieser verdammte Stein mit welchem Verdi mich erwischt hatte, denn letzten Rest Verstand aus meinem Hirn getrieben?

Ich versuchte auf die Beine zu kommen. Weg! Nur weg hier, doch mein Körper machte nicht mit. So sehr ich es auch wollte, ich kam nicht hoch. Und schon waren die Schritte direkt hinter mir.

"Keine Bewegung!" Ich spürte wie sich die Spitze eines Zauberstabs zwischen meine Schulterblätter bohrte. "Hände hoch! Ganz langsam und vorsichtig, so dass ich sie sehen kann!"

Ich gehorchte. Langsam hob ich die Arme und verschränkte die Hände hinter meinem Kopf.

* * *

****

**A/N:** Ich möchte mich bei allen bedanken, die trotz der langen Wartezeit zu diesem Kapitel noch immer weiterlesen. Nur noch knapp einen Monat, dann ist die strengste Zeit des Jahres für mich vorbei und somit werde ich schon bald wieder mehr Zeit zum schreiben haben. freu

Es wäre schön, wenn der eine oder andere unter Euch ein Review hinterlassen könnte, damit ich auch weis, ob Ihr am nächsten Kapitel interessiert seid. zwinker

10.08.04 / Angel 1291


	11. Kapitel 10: Die FeindglasIdee

**Schwarze Rose 2**

**Kapitel 10: Die Feindglas-Idee**

**Erzählt von Remus Lupin**

"Severus Snape lebt noch. Er lebt. Er lebt noch. Er..." Im Kopf wiederholte ich immer und immer wieder, was Dumbledore uns eben mitgeteilt hatte. Ich spürte, wie die Kopfschmerzen die mich seit heute früh plagten, stärker wurden. Dieser eine Satz raubte mir jegliche Energie. Kraftlos liess ich meinen Kopf auf die verschränkten Arme sinken. Es war, als wäre ich in einem Alptraum gefangen, der so verrückt war, dass ich mich zusammenreissen musste, um nicht laut loszulachen. Die ganzen Wochen und Monate, die ich mehr oder weniger damit zugebracht hatte, Severus loszulassen, nicht mehr unentwegt an ihn zu denken – an das was er für uns alle getan hatte – und ich nicht zuletzt versuchte Dumbledore zu trösten, Muriel zu trösten. Und nun stand Dumbledore auf einmal da und erzählte uns, dass das Ganze nichts als eine geschickte Täuschung unseres Spions war?

Ich fühlte eine tiefe Enttäuschung darüber, dass Dumbledore uns nicht eingeweiht hatte – mich nicht eingeweiht hatte und ich fühlte mich von Severus betrogen, doch gleichzeitig rang ich um Fassung, als ich mir langsam aber sicher klar darüber wurde, was es bedeutete, dass Severus noch lebte. Er hatte alles aufgegeben. Schlimmer. Er hatte restlos alle Menschen die er je gekannt hatte, die ihn je gekannt hatten, aus seinem Leben ausgeschlossen. Alles was er war, was er erlebt hatte, war mit ihm in jener Nacht gestorben. Ein vollkommen neues Leben, in dem es niemanden gab, mit dem er reden konnte, reden über die Zeit bevor... aber nun hatte ihn die Vergangenheit eingeholt. Voldemort hatte herausgefunden, dass Severus nicht tot war. Klar war, dass wir etwas unternehmen mussten und das schnell...

"Ich habe eine Idee."

Ich hob den Kopf. Mad Eye schob kratzend seinen Stuhl nach hinten und erhob sich.

"Ein Feindglas."

Schweigen.

"Ein Feindglas!"

Stille. Ich blickte mich rasch um. Den meisten schien es so wie mir zu gehen. Keiner schien eine Ahnung zu haben, von was der alte Auror sprach.

"Ist das so schwer zu begreifen?" fragte Moody nun etwas ungehalten.

"Vielleicht erheiterst du uns mit einigen Details, damit auch Normalsterbliche deinen verworrenen Gedankengängen folgen können", giftete McGonagall.

Mad Eye holte gerade Luft, als Dumbledore beschwichtigend die Hände hob. "Kinder, Kinder, beruhigt euch bitte." Dann wandte sich an Moody. "Dein Plan Alastor?"

Moody räusperte sich und während sein magisches Auge sich ausschliesslich auf McGonagall richtete, erläuterte er mit Blick auf Dumbledore seine Idee.

"Also, die experimentelle Forschung der Abteilung 'Innere Sicherheit' beschäftigt sich seit ein paar Monaten intensiv mit der Umwandlung von Grundenergie. Die Möglichkeiten, die sich in diesem Bereich auftun sind enorm, wenn nicht sogar unbegrenzt, wenn ich das mal sagen darf. So müsste es eigentlich möglich sein ein Feindglas umzuprogrammieren."

"Wie sollte das funktionieren, Mad Eye?" warf Kingsley Shacklebolt ein. "Schliesslich könnte Snape überall auf diesem verdammten Planeten sein. Glaubst du ernsthaft daran, dass ein Feindglas-"

"Ja! Das tue ich!" fiel ihm Moody scharf ins Wort. "Wenn man die Feinderkennung abschaltet und die dabei freigewordene Energie auf die Grundenergie einer bestimmten Person ausrichtet, sollte es theoretisch möglich sein die gesuchte Person ausfindig zu machen."

Shacklebolt verdrehte die Augen und murmelte etwas wie "Märchen". An Moody gewandt meinte er dann: "Du glaubst tatsächlich daran, dass das Feindglas eine solche Brennweite haben wird, dass wir Snape aufspüren können, auch wenn er tausende von Kilometern weit weg ist?"

"Auch wenn er noch in Europa wäre, wäre schon rein die Distanz zum Festland ein Problem", mischte sich nun Muriel ein. "Die Brennweite ist ja nicht das einzige Problem. Korrigiert mich wenn ich falsch liege, aber hierzu bräuchte es auch eine enorme Menge an magischer Spannung, welche sicher von unserer Gegenseite nicht unbemerkt bleiben würde, vom Ministerium ganz zu schweigen. Falls es tatsächlich funktionieren würde, könnte das bedeuten, dass wir damit Severus dem dunklen Lord wie auch dem Ministerium sozusagen auf dem Silbertablett servieren würden."

"Das ist allerdings ein Problem", warf nun Dumbledore ein. "Wir brauchen etwas, was die erforderliche magische Spannung ersetzt oder zumindest erheblich senkt."

"Einen Leiter?" Arabella Figg setzte sich in ihrem Stuhl wieder gerade hin.

McGonagalls Augen blitzten auf. "Etwas, was sich rasch und zielsicher vorwärts bewegen kann und nicht auffällt. Eine Eule vielleicht?"

Ein wissendes Lächeln von Dumbledore. "Ein Rabe."

Moody schnaubte verächtlich. "Snapes penetrantes Federvieh?" Minerva schoss ihm einen weiteren vernichtenden Blick zu. Er zuckte nur knapp mit den Schultern. "Ein Versuch ist es wert", fügte er etwas versöhnlicher hinzu und liess sich zurück in seinen Stuhl fallen.

Dumbledore erhob sich. "Ist es aller Wille, dass wir diese Möglichkeit versuchen? Wer damit einverstanden ist, hebe bitte seine rechte Hand."

Er blickte über seine Halbmondbrille hinweg einen nach dem anderen an. "Einstimmig? Dann ist es so beschlossen."

"Ich hab ein Feindglas von der Grösse 42C, das müsste dafür eigentlich geeignet sein", bot Moody an.

"Und ich kümmere mich im Ministerium um die nötigen Arbeiten an demselben."

Moody nickte. "Dann bringe ich dir das Feindglas heute Nachmittag gleich im Büro vorbei, Arthur."

"Ich kümmere mich um die nötigen Zauber, die die Spannung begrenzen," warf Muriel ein, an mich gewandt fragte sie: "Hilfst du mir dabei?"

Ich nickte ihr zu. "Natürlich!"

"Danke euch allen. Alastor, Arthur, Remus und Muriel, wir treffen uns heute Abend kurz nach halb Neun in meinem Büro in Hogwarts." Dumbledore strich sich langsam über den langen weissen Bart. "Seid vorsichtig, meine Kinder."

**Erzählt von Severus Snape**

Meine Arme wurden immer schwerer. Ich konnte sie kaum noch über meinem Kopf halten und der Schweiss rann mir brennend in die Augen. "Wer....." keuchte ich.

"Wer?" Jemand hinter mir lachte heiser. "Du wirst doch deinen alten Freund nicht vergessen haben?"

Die kleinen Härchen in meinem Nacken stellten sich auf. Die Stimme hinter mir gehörte....

"Lucius!"

"Ganz recht, mein Freund. Hast wohl nicht gedacht, mich so bald wieder zu sehen, was?"

Plötzlich machte alles Sinn.... die ganze verdammte Pechsträhne die mich seit nun fast 48 Stunden verfolgte. Warum war ich nicht sofort darauf gekommen. Doch wie hatten sie mich gefunden? Meine Täuschung war perfekt gewesen.

"Zerbrich dir nicht unnötig den Kopf darüber, wie wir es herausgefunden und dich aufgespürt haben, Severus. Zudem solltest Du als langjähriges Mitglied wissen, dass uns nichts verborgen bleibt."

Shit! Das war nicht gut! Ganz und gar nicht gut! "Worauf wartest du dann noch, Lucius?" fragte ich nun. Was hatte ich noch zu verlieren? Ich liess die Hände sinken. "Das ist die Gelegenheit, auf die du schon seit Jahren wartest. Jetzt hast du die Chance... Erledige mich, hier und jetzt."

"Hmmm... Der Gedanke ist verlockend, das gebe ich zu. Aber was wäre das für ein Timing, jetzt wo ich dich wiedergefunden habe, wo ich dich doch bereits von den Würmern gefressen glaubte. Toller Trick übrigens. Chapeau, wie die Franzosen sagen würden und da wir ja schon beim Thema sind: Du schuldest mir einen neuen Anzug. Dieser widerliche Gestank aus deinem Sarg ging nicht wieder raus. Ich hoffe doch sehr, dass du noch etwas Geld zur Seite gelegt hast. Es wäre jammerschade, wenn das Ministerium alles in die Hände bekommen hat, als sie deine Besitztümer beschlagnahmt haben."

Ruckartig hob ich den Kopf.

"Oh! Hast du das etwa nicht gewusst?"

Dieser zuckersüsse unschuldige Tonfall liess die Zornesader auf meiner Stirn anschwellen. _Verdammter Mistkerl!_

"Du hattest alles so schön geplant, nicht wahr? Aber in der Eile hast du nicht daran gedacht, dass dies geschehen könnte... Traurig... Nicht einmal dein 'alter Freund' Dumbledore hat sie daran gehindert, als sie deine Sachen in Hogwarts abgeholt haben. Auf so einen Freund würde ich pfeifen!" Er spuckte voller Verachtung auf den Boden.

Obschon ich nie viel besessen und alles hinter mir gelassen hatte, spürte ich doch den Verlust der alten Bücher, die seit langer Zeit immer im Besitz eines Snape gewesen waren. Bücher meines Vaters, meines Grossvaters und weiter zurück... Sie waren teilweise verboten gewesen und seit langer Zeit aus allen Bibliotheken und Läden verschwunden. Mein Geld war mir nicht so wichtig, wie diese unwiederbringlich verlorenen Schriften. Mir war klar, dass kein geringerer als Lucius diese Aktion angeordnet haben musste, doch meine Enttäuschung und meine Wut richteten sich auf Dumbledore... er hatte gewusst, dass ich nicht tot war. Ich hatte ihm geschrieben... warum hatte er zugelassen, dass sie all meine Dinge mitgenommen hatten.

Ich bemühte mich meine wahren Gefühle zu verbergen und gleichmütig zu klingen als ich antwortete: "Dies war in einem anderen Leben, Lucius. Wie sagte mal ein berühmter Schriftsteller? 'Wüsst ich mein Herz an irdisch Gut gefesselt, die Fackel würf ich eigenhändig frei hinein.'"

"Muggelliteratur, und wie mir scheint sehr frei interpretiert. Aber lenken wir nicht ab. Die Frage ist: Was machen wir mit den Neunhunderteinundfünfzig Galleonen für meinen neuen Anzug?"

Lucius hatte seinen Zauberstab locker in der Hand und kam gelassen um mich herum. An seine Stelle traten zwei in schwarze Umhänge gekleidete Männer, die mich mit festem Druck auf meine Schultern auf den Knien hielten. Ich versuchte mich aus ihrem festen Griff zu winden, jedoch ohne Erfolg.

"Du kennst glaube ich meine beiden Freunde hier noch nicht. Das sind Igor und Andrej. Die Nachnamen sind uninteressant. Aber du erinnerst dich doch sicher an Karkaroff."

Ich schnaubte verächtlich.

"Wie ich sehe, tust du das. Andrej hier", er wies auf den Hünen zu meiner Linken, "ist sein Cousin. Igor", Lucius wies mit dem Kopf zur Rechten, "ist sein bester Freund gewesen. Sie waren beide ganz wild darauf, dich kennenzulernen, Severus. Vor allem wenn man bedenkt, dass Karkaroff dir vertraut hat und du ihn ganz schön hast sitzen lassen."

Heftig versuchte ich mich aus ihrem Griff zu befreien, aber der Druck wurde stärker, so dass ich aufgeben musste.

"Ein Verräter lässt den anderen sitzen. Eigentlich unglaublich, oder? Dabei dachte ich immer dass gleichgesinnte zusammenhalten würden. Wie bei uns Todessern. Einer für alle, alle für einen."

"Wer ist es jetzt, Lucius, der sich in Muggelliteratur verirrt!"

"Oh Schande! Das muss dein schlechter Einfluss sein, Severus." Lucius schüttelte sich und schnippte ein imaginäres Staubkorn von seinem Kaschmirmantel. "Ein Vorschlag zur Güte... Du könntest das Geld dass du mir schuldest, bei mir abarbeiten. Ich bräuchten noch diesen oder jenen Trank. Du weißt ja, Narzissa und ihre Migräne." Er verdrehte seine Augen. "Oder... nein, ich will dich nicht in Versuchung führen."

_Gift wäre für dich zu schade! Mistkerl!_

Er trat näher, liess seinen Blick aufreizend über meinen Körper wandern. Die Art wie er mich ansah, weckte in mir ein mulmiges Gefühl und erinnerte mich unangenehm daran, dass mein Hemd klitschnass an meinem Oberkörper klebte und mehr von mir preisgab, als ich es mir in einer solchen Situation wünschte.

"Ich wüsste da vielleicht jemanden, der gutes Geld für so was wie dich bezahlen würde. Eigentlich steht er mehr auf Jungen, aber wer weiss... schlank bist du ja und vielleicht würde ihm dein Kampfgeist gefallen. Er liebt Herausforderungen." Lucius führte seinen Zauberstab aufreizend über meine Brust und leckte sich die Lippen. "Macht dir der Gedanke Angst?"

Peinlich wurde mir bewusst, dass ich vor Kälte zitterte.

"Warum reichst du deine Spesenrechnung nicht bei unserem allseits beliebten Lord ein, Lucius? Ich hörte, du würdest dich gut als sein Schosshündchen machen?"

Blitzschnell schlug Lucius zu. Sein Handrücken hinterliess einen brennenden Abdruck auf meiner rechten Wange.

"Ich warne dich, treib es nicht zu weit, mein Freund!"

Mit der Zunge befühlte ich die Innenseite meiner Wange, sie fühlte sich seltsam taub an – dann spuckte ich aus um den ekelhaft kupfrigen Geschmack loszuwerden.

Lucius nickte seinen beiden Begleitern zu, sie packten mich fester, drückten mich zu Boden, verdrehten mir die Arme auf den Rücken. Mein Gesicht wurde auf den rissigen Asphalt gepresst, doch mit einem Auge, konnte ich Lucius erspähen, der ein Tuch aus seiner Manteltasche zog. Als er den darin eingeschlagenen Gegenstand vorsichtig auswickelte, erkannte ich ihn als Spritze. Er hielt sie prüfend hoch. Die rote Flüssigkeit im Kolben schien in Bewegung zu sein. Bildeten sich darin Blasen? Ich versuchte mich abermals zu wehren.

"Angst vor Spritzen, Severus?" Lucius lachte leise. "Ich kann dir versichern, der Braumeister hat nur die besten Zutaten verwendet."

"Verdammter...", presste ich keuchend hervor.

"Na, na. Du wirst doch deinen eigenen Gebräuen vertrauen, Severus."

Lucius zog die Schutzkappe von der Nadel und liess ein wenig von der Flüssigkeit herausspritzen. Wieder nickte er seinen Kumpanen zu, die ihren Griff abermals verstärkten. Ich spürte wie sie den linken Ärmel meines Hemds zurückrissen.

"Uh! Was ist das denn? Bereits ein Einstich?" Ich spürte wie Lucius meine Armbeuge vorsichtig betastete. "Drogen sind eine üble Sache, Severus. Du solltest die Hände davon lassen."

"Du verdammter-" Der brennende Einstich verschlug mir den Atem. In Sekundenschnelle versuchte ich im Kopf alle in Frage kommenden Gifte und Gebräue durch zu gehen, welche ich für den dunklen Lord gebraut hatte. Fest stand, dass ich diesen Cocktail niemals so gemischt hatte. Doch meine eben noch klaren Gedanken wurden zunehmend schwerer. Andere Gedankenfetzen mischten sich ein. Das Gesicht von Tom Riddle, bei seiner ersten Rede, Gesprächsfetzen zwischen dem Lord und mir... Dumbledore der... der ...

"Bis bald mein Freund und viel Spass!" Die Stimme klang seltsam verzerrt. Ich spürte wie der Druck auf Arme und Rücken wich, versuchte, mich zu bewegen, doch ich konnte kaum mehr unterscheiden, was ich tat, tun wollte oder nur dachte. Alles verschwamm zu einer grauen, teigigen Masse, die noch wildere Gedankenfetzen mit sich brachte. Alles wurde immer wirrer und mittendrin ein Gesicht. Ich konnte es nicht zuordnen. Es war nicht unbekannt, doch..... Jemand packte mich bei den Armen, drehte mich um. Alles wirbelte durcheinander. "Severus!" Eine Stimme, ein Ton, ein Wort, unbedeutend... verschwommen, unwichtig...

TBC

* * *

_**A/N: **Bitte entschuldigt, dass es abermals so lange gedauert hab, bis dieses Kapitel fertig war. Ich musste hier noch eine Idee weiterentwickeln, wo ich mir ein bisschen Zeit dafür nehmen musste. Dafür ist das nächste Kapitel ebenfalls schon beinahe fertig und wird schon bald ebenfalls hochgeladen. :-)_

_Ich freue mich unheimlich, dass auch nach längeren Wartezeiten doch noch etliche diese Geschichte mitverfolgen und möchte mich **ganz herzlich** für eure lieben Reviews bedanken._

_Ganz liebe Grüsse_

_Eure Angel 1291 :-)_

_25.10.2004_


	12. Kapitel 11: Werwölfe in Rouen!

**Schwarze Rose 2**

**Kapitel 11: Werwölfe in Rouen!**

**Erzählt von Jean-Pierre**

"Merde!" Flach presste ich mich an die feuchte Mauer, die das Fabrikgelände von der Strasse abtrennte. Ich war ihm gefolgt. Nach dem Zwischenfall mit Verdi dachte ich, es wäre besser, wenn ich ihn nicht aus den Augen verlieren würde. Wohl unabsichtlich hatte sich der Fremde als Zauberer geoutet. Verdi, der nichts von dieser anderen Welt wusste, hatte verständlicherweise mit Panik reagiert. Da keine Zeit war, wandte ich einen kurzen Vergessenszauber auf Verdi an und hatte den Fremden verfolgt. Bei der alten Fischfabrik hatte ich ihn dann eingeholt.

Vollkommen unvorbereitet traf ich hier dann auf diesen blonden Teufel - Malfoy! Geistesgegenwärtig hatte ich mich hinter der Mauer wieder in Deckung gebracht. Was wollte der hier? Mein Herz klopfte mir bis zum Hals und ich versuchte meinen Atem zu beruhigen. Nach dem ersten Schrecken tastete ich mich abermals an der Mauer entlang und spähte diesmal vorsichtiger um die Ecke. Mit angehaltenem Atem verfolgte ich die seltsame Szene.

Zwei Männer hielten den fremden Zauberer auf den Knien, während Malfoy sich mit ihm unterhielt. Stirnrunzelnd verfolgte ich das Wortgefecht.

Meine Augen verengten sich, als Malfoy dem Fremden unvermittelt ins Gesicht schlug. Ohne etwas dagegen tun zu können, dachte ich wieder an diese Arrestzelle im Londoner Zaubereiministerium... Ich war mir sicher, dass Lucius Malfoy dahinter gesteckt hatte, dass ich dort gelandet war. Und das nur, um mich gerade lange genug aus dem Weg zu haben, um an Marius Weller ranzukommen... Ich riss mich zusammen und richtete meine Aufmerksamkeit wieder auf das, was im Hof vor sich ging.

Mittlerweile hatten die Kerle dem Fremden die Arme auf den Rücken gedreht, ihn mit dem Gesicht nach unten auf den Boden gepresst, den Ärmel seines schäbigen Hemdes aufgerissen und... Malfoy hielt eine Spritze in der Hand. Das glaubte ich einfach nicht... Hatte der Fremde also doch recht gehabt, als er behauptete, nicht für die gebrauchte Spritze verantwortlich zu sein? Jetzt beugte sich Malfoy über den Fremden und verabreichte ihm die Substanz.

Sie stiessen den Fremden von sich und machten sich in ausgelassener Stimmung davon. Den Fremden liessen sie einfach liegen.

Ich wartete einen Moment, nur um sicher zu gehen, dass die Kerle nicht zurück kamen. Der Fremde war regungslos liegen geblieben. Ich blickte mich um... niemand war zu sehen. Geduckt rannte ich auf den Hof der alten Fabrik, kniete mich neben den Fremden, drehte ihn auf den Rücken und hoffte, dass es noch nicht zu spät war.

Er atmete noch. Merlin sei dank. Doch dieses Teufelszeug schien ihm arg zuzusetzen. Ich musste ihn so rasch als möglich hier wegbringen. Er brauchte dringend Hilfe.

**Erzählt von Remus Lupin**

Nach dem Treffen des Ordens hatte ich mich für zwei Stunden zurückgezogen. Ich brauchte erst mal ein heisses Bad und ein bisschen Ruhe zum Nachdenken. Danach traf ich mich mit Muriel, um die nötigen Zauber zu diskutieren und auszuprobieren.

Sie öffnete mir mit noch nassen Haaren. Es schien, dass ich nicht der Einzige gewesen war, der Zuflucht in der tröstlichen Wärme eines heissen Bades gesucht hatte.

"Komm rein", sagte sie, das Frottiertuch in den Händen und nur bekleidet mit einem hellgrünen Bademantel. Sie wandte sich um und liess sich im Wohnzimmer auf die kleine Couch fallen. Ich lächelte, schloss die Tür und folgte ihr. Sie frottierte weiter ihre Haare. "Tut mir leid. Ich bin noch nicht ganz fertig."

"Kein Problem", gab ich zurück und liess mich gegenüber in einem der Sessel nieder. Eine peinliche Stille machte sich breit. Ich wusste nicht, was ich sagen sollte und ihr schien es nicht anders zu gehen.

Schlussendlich war es Muriel, die die Stille brach. "Ich gehe... rasch ins Bad und mache mich fertig. In Ordnung?" Ihre Stimme zitterte leicht.

Ich nickte. "Natürlich. Geh ruhig."

Phu, wie sollte das hier ablaufen? Ich hatte mir zwar so meine Gedanken gemacht, doch jetzt schien mir nichts von alledem wirklich angebracht zu sein. Ich starrte ins Feuer und spürte, wie meine Nervosität mit jeder Minute grösser wurde. Meine Nerven waren zum zerreissen gespannt, meine Hände kalt und meine Stirn fühlte sich heiss an. Wie ich dieses Gefühl hasste.

"Hey", holte mich Muriels Stimme in das Hier und Jetzt zurück. "Möchtest du Tee? Oder lieber was anderes?"

Ich schüttelte kurz den Kopf. "Tee ist ausgezeichnet."

Sie hob die Teekanne vom Beistelltisch, schenkte zwei Tassen ein und reichte mir meine. Der angenehme Duft nach Brennnesseln, Minze, Kamille, Hagebutten und würzigen Bergkräutern stieg mir in die Nase. "Mmmmhh", seufzte ich, als ich einen Schluck trank. "Genau das habe ich gebraucht... Seltsam..." Ich nahm einen weiteren Schluck. "Irgendwie erinnert mich dieser Geschmack an Severus' Kräutermischungen. Er hätte diesen Tee sicher gemocht."

Muriel nickte. "Er... er ist von... von Severus. Er hat mir mal zu Beginn... er hat mir mal ein Säckchen vorbeigebracht. Er war gegen meine Schlafstörungen gedacht. Er sagte, dass die Kräuter dabei helfen zu entspannen und Hagebutten insbesondere vor schlechten Einflüssen von aussen schützen." Sie schüttelte den Kopf und ihre Augen begannen eigenartig zu glänzen. "Er hat immer nur die besten Kräuter zusammengesucht. Er konnte stundenlang im Gewächshaus zwischen den Pflanzen knien um sich Blätter und Blüten genau anzusehen." Sie lachte heiser, während sie sich eine Träne von der Wange wischte.

"Einmal hat er mich mitgenommen... Er hat sich die Blätter mit einer solchen Hingabe angesehen, dass ich glaubte, er wolle mich auf den Arm nehmen. Ich lachte ihn aus, denn für Tee hatte ich immer wahllos ein paar Blätter gezupft." Sie hob ihre Tasse und trank einen Schluck. "Er war beleidigt. Beleidigt von meinem Unverständnis, beleidigt von meiner Ungeduld und Oberflächlichkeit, was die Auswahl der richtigen Kräuter anging. Er hat den ganzen Abend kein Wort mehr mit mir gewechselt. Am nächsten Tag habe ich mich bei ihm entschuldigt." Sie schüttelte leicht den Kopf beim Gedanken daran. "Wenn du den Ausdruck in seinen Augen gesehen hättest, als ich mich schlicht und einfach bei ihm entschuldigte. Unglaube, Verblüffung, Zweifel und dann..." Muriel fummelte in ihrer Hosentasche nach einem Taschentuch. „Es schien, als ob er nicht wusste, wie er mit meiner Entschuldigung umgehen sollte. Und mittlerweile glaube ich auch zu wissen, warum das so war. Doch der Gedanke daran, dass er nicht damit rechnete, dass sich je jemand bei ihm entschuldigt, tut weh."Sie atmete tief durch und blickte kurz an die Decke so als müsste sie sich sammeln, sich überwinden, etwas zu sagen, was ihr auf dem Herzen lag. Ich unterbrach sie nicht.

„Weißt du", fuhr sie fort. „ich weiss im Moment nicht, wie ich mit alldem umgehen soll. Zum einen-„ Sie hob das Taschentuch, liess die Hand aber gleich wieder mutlos auf ihren Oberschenkel fallen. „Zum einen sollte ich mich doch eigentlich darüber freuen, dass Severus... dass er noch lebt."Sie schüttelte kurz den Kopf und strich sich in einer unbewussten Geste eine Haarsträhne zurück. „Jedoch... ich fürchte mich davor. Davor was es bedeutet, dass er nicht tot ist. Ich stelle mir vor, wie ich die ganze Zeit über untätig rumgesessen und um ihn getrauert habe, während er sich irgendwo ein neues Leben aufbaute. Ich bin wütend darüber, dass er mich im Dunkeln gelassen hat. Ich bin wütend, dass er sich bei mir nicht gemeldet hat und doch verstehe ich seine Entscheidung und hätte wohl an seiner Stelle..."Sie schnäuzte sich die Nase und schüttelte dann den Kopf. „Nein, keine Ahnung, was ich an seiner Stelle getan hätte."

Ich legte tröstend meine Hand über die ihre. „Du hast ein Recht, dich so zu fühlen, Muriel und doch war es seine Entscheidung. Er wollte alles hinter sich lassen, endlich aus diesem ganzen Sumpf rauskommen. Zudem... du warst ja dabei. Er hatte nicht die Zeit lange über seine Entscheidung und die Konsequenzen nachzudenken. Es war eine Entscheidung zwischen der kleinen Chance zu einem freien und unabhängigen Leben oder einem Leben, dass entweder durch die eine oder die andere Seite früher oder später beendet werden würde. Ob nun mit dem Kuss der Dementoren oder durch die Rache eines ehemaligen Todesserkollegen. Die Flüche zerstörten alles innerhalb weniger Minuten, etliche Todesser wie auch Auroren fielen ihnen zum Opfer. Er hatte grosses Glück, dass er überhaupt entkommen ist. Ich verstehe dich, Sternchen, aber ich verstehe auch ihn."Ich drückte sanft ihre Hand, sie erwiderte den Druck und sah mich aus tränenverhangenen Augen an. Ein gequältes Lächeln huschte über ihr Gesicht, bevor sie den Blick wieder senkte und sich mit dem Taschentuch über die Wangen fuhr.

Sie blickte einige Zeit auf ihre Hände, bevor sie mit leiser Stimme sagte: „Ich habe Angst, Remus. Ich habe Angst, dass wir zu spät kommen und ich ihn zum zweiten Mal verlieren werde. Ich habe Angst davor, dass wir rechtzeitig ankommen und ich ihm gegenübertreten muss. Der reine Gedanke daran, dass ich ihn wiedersehen könnte, wenn wir erfolgreich sind, schnürt mir die Luft ab. Mein Herz tut weh in dem Gedanken, dass er bereits jetzt wieder in den Fängen dieser Monster sein könnte, und diese ihm abermals unsägliches Leid antun könnten..."

„Hey", sagte ich sanft, stand auf - setzte mich neben sie und schloss sie in die Arme. „Niemand erwartet von dir, dass du die Situation voll im Griff hast. Wir wissen alle nicht, was uns erwartet, wenn wir Severus lokalisieren. Im Moment können wir uns nur darauf konzentrieren, einen Weg zu finden, Severus rechtzeitig zu warnen. Wir wissen noch nicht wo er ist, nicht mal ob er noch frei ist und wer weiss. Vielleicht hat er noch keine Ahnung, dass etwas vor sich geht. Wir können nur alles uns erdenkliche daran setzen, für ihn zu kämpfen. Ganz egal was nachher kommt. Solltet ihr euch wiedersehen, dann lass ihm die Wahl. Und ganz gleich wie er sich entscheidet, akzeptiere es. Aber lass dich nicht jetzt schon entmutigen. Wer weiss, was ihm und uns bis zu dem Tag wartet. Du kannst nur eins tun. Sei stark für ihn!"

Sie löste sich sanft von mir und sah mir lange in die Augen, dann nickte sie. "Danke Remus." Muriel wischte sich die letzten Tränen weg und atmete tief durch. Dann sah sie mich an und neuer Mut stand in ihren Augen. "Lass uns beginnen!"

**Erzählt von Severus Snape**

Zeitungspapier raschelte, jemand ging vorbei, Kaffeegeruch, weich und warm... Merkwürdig. Ich schlug die Augen auf, blinzelte ein paar Mal. Keine Ahnung wo ich war: ein Raum, mir unbekannt. Graue Kellermauern, aber warm und gemütlich. Durch ein kleines Fenster drang etwas Licht von draussen herein. Das Fenster war vergittert. Ich lag in einem sauberen Bett. Wie kam das? Ich drehte den Kopf, was sich als keine sehr gute Idee erwies. Sofort begann es in meinen Schläfen zu hämmern. Ich schloss die Augen und versuchte die Kopfschmerzen zurück zu drängen.

"Endlich wach?"

Ich schlug die Augen auf. Neben meinem Bett sass ein junger Mann auf einem Stuhl und faltete die Zeitung zusammen. Er stand auf, liess die Zeitung auf den Stuhl fallen und beugte sich über mich. Prüfend legte er mir eine Hand auf die Stirn.

"Mmh, noch immer Fieber."

Ich wollte etwas entgegnen, doch meine Stimme war weg. Ich räusperte mich und heiser brachte ich hervor. "Was... was ist geschehen?"

"Warten Sie!" Der junge Mann griff nach einem Becher und reichte ihn mir.

Zögernd nahm ich ihn entgegen. Ich blickte in den Becher und begutachtete die durchsichtig goldene Flüssigkeit darin. Ein leichter Kräutergeruch stieg aus dem Becher hoch.

"Tee, es ist nur Tee." Ich blickte hoch. In der Tür stand Jean-Pierre. Er hatte sich lässig gegen den Türrahmen gelehnt und beobachtete mich mit einem dünnen Lächeln. Er bedeutete dem jungen Mann, zu gehen. Dann kam er langsam auf mich zu. Mein Herz schlug mir bis zum Hals. Was wurde hier gespielt? Jean-Pierre trug zwar noch immer nicht die neuste Mode, doch auch nicht mehr die zerlumpte Kleidung, die er unter der Brücke angehabt hatte.

"Er ist nicht vergiftet, keine Sorge."

Ich sah ihn verwirrt an und begriff erst nach einem Augenblick, dass er den Tee meinte. Meine Kehle war ausgetrocknet und meine Zunge fühlte sich pelzig an, so hob ich den Becher und trank ihn in langen Schlucken aus.

Jean-Pierre setzte sich auf den Stuhl neben meinem Bett und sah mich ernst an.

"Wie geht es Ihnen?"

Ich runzelte die Stirn. "Wo bin ich und wer sind Sie?"

"Es ist nicht gerade höflich, eine Frage mit einer Gegenfrage zu beantworten, Monsieur Snape."

"Sie wissen, wer ich bin?"

Jean-Pierre nickte. "Ja, das tue ich. Sie sind Severus Snape, ehemaliger Zaubertränkemeister in Hogwarts, angeklagt des Todessertums und vor gut drei Monaten für tot erklärt."

Ich schloss kurz die Augen und rieb mit Zeigefinger und Daumen den Nasenrücken. "Und Sie sind?"

Er streckte mir die Hand entgegen. "Jean-Pierre Lafite. Sonderbeauftragter des Ministeriums für Zauberei in Frankreich."

Ich ignorierte seine Geste. "Dann bin ich also verhaftet?"

"Nein", antwortete er und liess seine Hand wieder sinken. "Noch nicht." Er musterte mich genau. "Mein Name scheint ihnen unbekannt zu sein?"

Ich dachte scharf nach. Irgendwo hatte ich ihn vermutlich schon mal gehört, nur wo?

"Wir haben einen gemeinsamen Bekannten: Remus Lupin."

Ich atmete erleichtert auf. Das waren doch für einmal gute Nachrichten. Ich wollte etwas sagen, doch Lafite hob seine Hand.

"Die Tatsache, dass wir einen gemeinsamen Bekannten haben, spricht Sie weder frei, noch setzt das mein Vertrauen in Sie voraus."

Er wandte sich ab, ging zum kleinen Fenster und blieb mit dem Rücken zu mir stehen. "Sie haben sich sicher gefragt, wo Sie hier sind?" Damit hatte er den Nagel auf den Kopf getroffen. "Sie befinden sich in der Auffangstation für nicht registrierte Werwölfe in Rouen."

"Was?!?" Ruckartig setzte ich mich auf. Unvermittelt überfiel mich wieder die alte Furcht vor diesen Monstern.

"Tja, wir haben hier eine richtiggehende Plage. Irgendein infizierter Kerl ist draussen in den heruntergekommenen Vierteln von Rouen unterwegs. Bis heute fielen ihm siebenundzwanzig Menschen zum Opfer. Dreizehn davon wurden 'nur' verletzt, was jedoch teilweise zu einer Infektion mit Lycantrophie führte. Fünf waren es allein in diesem Monat. Wovon zwei sich als definitiv infiziert herausstellten, bei den anderen dreien sind wir uns noch nicht sicher."

Mein Kopf brummte, doch ich bemühte mich dem zu folgen, was Lafite hier erzählte. "Doch... ich verstehe nicht. Was ist Ihre Aufgabe? Wieso schleichen Sie draussen als Penner verkleidet herum?"

"Wie gesagt, ich bin Sonderbeauftragter und in diesem Fall hier nun Undercover in den Strassen von Rouen unterwegs. Ich tue das als Penner, denn so falle ich nicht auf, wenn ich nachts meine Nachforschungen mache. Ich versuche den Kerl zu kriegen, wenn möglich noch vor dem nächsten Vollmond."

"Je mehr von diesen Bestien hinter Schloss und Riegel sind, um so besser!" Ich hatte mich entkräftet zurück in die Kissen fallen lassen.

Lafite wandte um und entgegnete giftig: "Menschen! Es sind in erster Linie Menschen, Monsieur Snape! Das sollten Sie nicht vergessen!"

Ich schnaubte. "Eine Laune der Natur, eine Krankheit sind sie, nichts weiter. Und je mehr von denen weggeschlossen sind, desto ruhiger können normale Menschen schlafen."

Er funkelte mich zornig an. "Gerade von Ihnen hätte ich eine andere Aussage erwartet. Denn schliesslich sind Sie es, der mit dem Wolfbanntrank bahnbrechende Erfolge erzielt hat. Wozu sollten Sie sich mit so einer riskanten Forschung und Entwicklung abgeben, wenn nicht, um den infizierten Menschen zu helfen?"

Ich richtete mich auf den Ellbogen auf, der Schweiss stand mir auf der Stirn und mir war übel. "Sie kennen mich nicht einmal und wollen mir etwas über meine Motivation erzählen? Hören Sie auf, Lafite! Sie haben keine-" Ein Hustenkrampf stoppte mich, bevor ich mich in Fahrt redete. Was wusste der Kerl schon von mir, von meiner Angst. Nein, der Kerl hatte keine Ahnung. Ich bekam kaum Luft, der Husten liess mich nicht einatmen.

Jemand packte mich bei den Schultern, richtete mich auf und drückte mir ein Glas Wasser in die Hand. Ich trank ein paar kleine Schlucke, bevor man mich sanft zurück in die Kissen gleiten liess.

"Sie hätten ihn nicht aufregen sollen, Jean-Pierre. Ich habe sie nicht reingelassen, damit er sich überanstrengt." Es war die strenge Stimme einer nicht mehr ganz jungen Frau.

Langsam liess der Hustenkrampf nach. Ich fühlte mich elend, meine Augen brannten und ich presste die Hand auf meine schmerzende Brust.

Aus dem Augenwinkel sah ich, wie Jean-Pierre zur Tür ging. "Lupin," keuchte ich. "Kontaktieren Sie Lupin!"

Er verliess das Zimmer ohne sich umzusehen und liess mich im Ungewissen, ob er es tun würde.

"Ich muss..." Ich versuchte mich aufzurichten, doch die Frau drückte mich vehement zurück aufs Bett.

"Gar nichts, müssen Sie. Sie sind krank und das Gift welches Sie im Körper haben, konnten wir noch nicht neutralisieren. Sie werden ihre Kräfte noch brauchen."

Ich sah sie stirnrunzelnd an.

"Catherine Dafayet, Heilerin im Dienste des Ministeriums für Zauberei in Frankreich, mit Fachgebiet Gifte und Tränke aller Art." Ein kleines Lächeln huschte über ihr faltiges Gesicht und ihre dunklen Augen strahlten eine innere Ruhe aus, die ich dankbar in mich aufnahm. "Sie sehen, Professor Snape, wir beide haben ein ähnliches Spezialgebiet. Aber ruhen Sie sich erst einmal aus. Schlafen Sie. Wenn Sie das nächste Mal wach werden, wissen wir sicher genaueres über das Gift, welches ihnen verabreicht wurde."

"Aber..."

Sie schüttelte den Kopf. "Nein, kein 'aber'." Die Wärme ihrer Hand auf meiner Wange fühlte sich angenehm an und beruhigte mich. "Wenn Sie jemand hätte töten wollen, dann hätten Sie die ersten sieben Stunden nicht überlebt." Sie blickte mich ernst an. "Wie fühlen Sie sich?"

Ich schloss die Augen und versuchte ruhig durchzuatmen. "Kopfschmerzen, Übelkeit, Schwindelgefühl, Atemprobleme..."

Sie nickte. "Die Atemprobleme rühren hauptsächlich von der verschleppten Lungenentzündung her, die Kopfschmerzen von den beiden Kopfwunden, wie auch das Schwindelgefühl. Wobei das eine oder andere sicherlich durch das Gift verstärkt wird. Sie sollten in Zukunft ein bisschen besser auf sich Acht geben, Professor." Sie hob die Tasche auf ihren Schoss und wühlte darin herum. Ich hörte, wie Fläschchen gegeneinander klirrten und kämpfte dagegen an, mich übergeben zu müssen. Mein Magen rebellierte gegen das Wasser, gegen den Tee.

"Hier!" Ich öffnete die Augen. Die Heilerin half mir, mich etwas aufzurichten und hielt mir einen Pappbecher hin. Mit leicht zitternden Händen nahm ich den Becher entgegen, trank einen Schluck und verzog unwillkürlich das Gesicht. Salbei! Der Trank hatte einen penetranten Geschmack nach Salbei! Ich schüttelte mich und gab ihr den Becher zurück. Sie liess mich sachte wieder zurück in die Kissen gleiten. Ich schloss die Augen und konzentrierte mich darauf, alles unten zu behalten.

"Versuchen Sie etwas zu schlafen, Professor." Sie drückte kurz meine Schulter, bevor sie das Zimmer verliess. Das Schloss der Tür schnappte ein, ein Riegel wurde geschoben, ein Schlüssel umgedreht.

"Ein Gefängnis also", ging es mir durch den Kopf, bevor ich langsam in einen unruhigen Schlaf abdriftete.

TBC

* * *

**A/N: **Wie versprochen hier bereits das nächste Kapitel. Tja, was die richtige Motivation alles ausmachen kann.... zwinker

Vielen Dank an **Niflwen, Persephone Lupin und Arsinoe4** für Eure lieben Reviews und dass Ihr noch immer voll bei der Story dabei seid. freu

Liebe Grüsse

Angel 1291

28.10.04


	13. Kapitel 12 Vorwort

**Schwarze Rose 2**

Da seit dem Beginn dieser Geschichte schon sieben Jahre vergangen sind (wow, wo ist nur die Zeit geblieben?), habe ich nochmals alles genau durchgelesen und ab hier einige Aenderungen vorgenommen, damit alles nahtlos zusammen passt. Ich habe wirklich vor, die Geschichte zu Ende zu schreiben, da sie mir sehr am Herzen liegt. Ich bedanke mich bei Allen ganz herzlich, die auch nach so langer Zeit ab und zu mal wieder drin gelesen haben und mich immer mal wieder angestupst haben. Es hat sich gelohnt. Hier geht es weiter. J

Alles Liebe Eure Angel 1291


	14. Kapitel 12: Die Nachricht

Schwarze Rose 2

**Kapitel 12: Die Nachricht**

**Erzählt von Muriel Stern**

Ein letztes Mal überflog ich die Notizen, die wir uns in den letzten Stunden gemacht hatten. Es sah nicht schlecht aus. Die Chancen, dass wir diese verrückte Idee mit dem Feindglas in die Tat umsetzen konnten, standen wirklich nicht schlecht. Experimentell würde es bleiben, das ganz bestimmt. In so kurzer Zeit war es nicht möglich, alle Risiken zu erkennen, aber es war ein Anfang. Ich liess die Blätter auf den kleinen Kaffeetisch fallen.

"Na? Was meint die Expertin?"

Ich blickte auf in Remus' haselnussbraune Augen. Ein kleines Lächeln lag auf seinem Gesicht. "Könnte tatsächlich klappen."

"Du kannst stolz auf dich sein."

Entschieden schüttelte ich den Kopf. "Nein, ganz bestimmt nicht." Er sah mich verwundert an. "Ich habe dieses Desaster verschuldet, mehr oder weniger... und so ist es nichts weiter als meine-"

Er legte seine Finger bestimmt auf meinen Mund. "Schhh! Meine Bemerkung ist als Anerkennung gedacht – nicht sarkastisch, sondern ehrlich." Er nahm die Blätter und hielt sie vor mich hin. "Das hier ist erstklassige Arbeit. Etwas, wofür bezahlte Kräfte mindestens eine Woche konzentrierter Arbeit gebraucht hätten. Und du hast das innerhalb von ein paar Stunden geschafft."

Ich schüttelte abermals den Kopf. "Wir, Remus. Wir haben dies hier geschafft. Allein wäre ich nicht soweit gekommen. Wir haben alles getan, was möglich war und können jetzt nur noch hoffen." Ich warf einen flüchtigen Blick auf die Uhr. "Wir haben noch gut zwei Stunden Zeit. Tee?"

"Mein Schädel platzt gleich und du schlägst gewöhnlichen Tee vor?"

"Das war wohl ein 'Nein'?" Ich erhob mich und streckte die verkrampften Muskeln. "Na, dann seh' mal nach, mit was ich dienen kann."

Im Wandschrank hatte ich mir einen kleinen 'Notvorrat' angelegt. Leise quietschend öffnete sich die Holztür. Wie ich doch diese alten Möbel liebte, wenn sie solche Geräusche machten. Keine Ahnung warum, es war so eine Art Spleen. Ein ziemlich anhaltender dazu. Seit meinem ersten selbst angeschafften Schrank in meiner Studienzeit hatte ich mich nicht mehr von solchen Dingen getrennt. Es gab mir das Gefühl von Sicherheit und Gemütlichkeit. Ein Gefühl von Zuhause-Sein.

"Also sehen wir mal nach", murmelte ich. "Scotch Whisky, Brandy, Sherry... nein, Sherry ist zu süss… oder was möchtest du gern, Remus?" Keine Antwort. "Remus?" Ich drehte mich zu ihm um. Er war zum Fenster gegangen um es zu öffnen. "Erwartetst du einen Brief?" fragte Remus neugierig.

"Nicht dass ich wüsste."

Es war ein Waldkauz, der da hereinflatterte, sich auf dem Tisch niederliess und sein Bein Remus entgegen streckte.

"Scheint wohl für dich zu sein."

Remus zuckte mit den Achseln. "Wüsste nicht wer mir schreiben sollte."

Ich ging zu ihm hinüber, als er den Brief umdrehte. Ein grosses rotes Siegel verschloss den Umschlag. "Französisches Zaubereiministerium?" fragte ich verwundert.

**Erzählt von Remus Lupin**

Ich wunderte mich, von wem dieser Brief stammen konnte. Gut, ich kannte einige Leute in Frankreich, aber… Hastig riss ich das Siegel auf und überflog den Text. Mein Herz schlug mir bis zum Hals und die Buchstaben drohten vor meinen Augen zu verschwimmen. Nein, das konnte nicht sein. Ich blickte kurz auf. Muriels fragende Augen versuchten den Ausdruck auf meinem Gesicht zu deuten.

„Was ist?"

Ich schüttelte nur kurz den Kopf und las abermals was da stand, dann faltete ich den Brief zusammen und fasste Muriel am Arm. „Wir müssen zu Dumbledore! Jetzt gleich!"

„Aber warum? Was ist?" fragte Muriel, doch ich zerrte sie mit und kurz darauf stürzten wir durch die Tür des Schulleiters, welcher gerade über einem Stapel Papieren gesessen hatte und nun verwundert aufblickte. „Was ist los?" fragte er und schob seine Halbmondbrille zurecht.

Keuchend stützte ich mich auf die Lehne des Sessels vor seinem Schreibtisch und versuchte ein wenig zu Atem zu kommen. „Ich… habe einen Brief erhalten. Von … von…" Ich reichte ihm den Brief. Er nahm ihn verwundert entgegen und las die eine Zeile, blickte auf. „Was ist das?"

„Das ist genau das worauf wir gewartet haben!"

Dumbledore runzelte die Stirn, während er nochmals auf den Brief blickte. „Fffffff... hören Sie Remus. Ich weiss wirklich nicht, was Sie meinen. Zudem liegt noch viel Arbeit vor uns. Warum nützen Sie die verbleibende Zeit bis zum Treffen des Ordens nicht, um-"

„Das ist ein Code!" Ich deutete wild auf das Pergament.

„Aha." Dumbledore rückte die Brille zurecht und sah sich die Buchstaben nochmals genauer an.

Ich strich mir die Haare aus dem Gesicht. „Jean-Pierre ist ein alter Freund von mir. Wir kennen uns seit unserer Ausbildung zu Werwolfbeauftragten. Damals hatten wir oft einige... ach, ist ja eigentlich nicht so wichtig. Wichtig hingegen ist, dass wir uns ab und zu Nachrichten haben zukommen lassen. Nachrichten, die keiner ausser uns hatte verstehen sollen. So haben wir uns einige Codes ausgedacht. Erst waren es nur einige Kurzwörter. Während unserer Praktikumszeit jedoch entwickelten wir einen Geheimcode für wirklich wichtige Dinge. Dinge für die es keine Worte gab. Dinge die Leben retten oder zerstören konnten. Und zu den Arten von Codes gehört dieser hier."

„Der Regen hat die Rosen ertränkt – wie kann ich sie noch retten?" fragte Dumbledore verwundert.

„Ja, ich weiss. Klingt vielleicht etwas seltsam, aber das tut hier nichts zur Sache. Wir müssen etwas unternehmen. Es könnte sich hierbei um Severus handeln."

„Wie kommst du darauf, dass dieses Rosen-Zeugs etwas mit Severus zu tun hat?" Muriel sah mich fragend von der Seite her an.

„Jean-Pierre arbeitet für das französische Zaubereiministerium in der Sonderabteilung Werwölfe. Frankreich... Severus ist irgendwo in Frankreich, oder zumindest war es sein zuletzt bekanntes Ziel. Obwohl drei Monate eine sehr lange Zeit sind." Ich nahm das Papier wieder an mich und faltete es zusammen. „Wenn Sie einverstanden sind, Direktor, würde ich gern Ihren sicheren Kamin benützen, um mich mit Jean-Pierre in Verbindung zu setzen."

„Eine Falle ist ausgeschlossen?" fragte Dumbledore stirnrunzelnd.

„Hundertprozentig."

Dumbledore überlegte kurz. „Ich nehme mit dem Aussenministerium Kontakt auf, damit wir eine internationale Verbindung bekommen! In einer Stunde müsste die Verbindung stehen!"

_1 Stunde später..._

**Erzählt von Muriel Stern**

Dumbledore hob kurz seine Hand und bedeutete uns, still zu sein. Im Kamin sah man das Gesicht einer älteren Frau mit strengen Gesichtszügen.

„Wie ich Ihnen bereits erklärt habe", meldete die Sekretärin des Aussenministeriums überheblich, „ist der Zaubereiminister derzeit nicht erreichbar und ohne seine Unterschrift können wir Ihnen keine internationale Verbindung bewilligen. Und jetzt entschuldigen Sie mich, es warten noch weitere dringende Anfragen. Versuchen Sie es morgen wieder." Ein kurzes Flackern im Kamin und ausser der schwelenden Asche war nichts mehr zu sehen.

„Verdammte Bürokraten!" fluchte Dumbledore und liess sich in seinem Sessel zurück sinken, eine steile Falte zwischen den Augen.

Schweigen!

Ungläubig versuchte ich die Situation zu erfassen. „Das darf doch nicht wahr sein!" entfuhr es mir. „Die geben den internationalen Kamin nicht frei? Aber das ist ein Notfall!"

Dumbledore sah mich müde an. „Tja, versuchen Sie das denen klar zu machen. Zudem seien Ausnahmebewilligungen nachts im Moment nicht zulässig, da wegen der aktuellen politisch angespannten Lage zwischen den Zaubereiministerien Englands und Frankreichs keine Möglichkeit bestehen würde." Er warf das Ablehnungsschreiben, das er kurz vor seinem Anruf im Ministerium auf seine schriftliche Anfrage erhalten hatte, vor uns auf den Tisch.

„Was jetzt? Uns läuft die Zeit davon!"

Dumbledore stand auf und ging ans Fenster. Ich öffnete den Mund und sah Remus fragend an, welcher nur leicht den Kopf schüttelte. Ich versuchte mich von meinem Ärger zu befreien und sachlich zu denken. Was waren unsere Möglichkeiten?

Nach einer Weile, drehte sich Dumbledore zu uns um. „Es gibt nur eine Möglichkeit..." Ich sah ihm in die Augen und ergänzte: „An die Küste apparieren und über den Kanal fliegen. Es würde Stunden dauern."

Remus fuhr sich durch die Haare „Besser als untätig herumzusitzen und auf eine Bewilligung zu warten, die wir schlussendlich vielleicht doch nicht bekommen werden."

„Doch wen schicken wir hin?" murmelte Dumbledore.

Remus blickte kurz zu Boden und atmete tief ein. „Ich gehe. Denn ich bin derjenige, der Jean-Pierre kennt."

„Ich habe nichts anderes von Ihnen erwartet, Remus", gab Dumbledore zurück „Sie sollten jedoch nicht allein-"

„Ich begleite ihn", fiel ich dem Schulleiter ins Wort.

Ruckartig drehte sich Remus zu mir um. „Sternchen... Ich weiss nicht ob das wirklich eine gute Idee ist."

„Ich bin schlussendlich für die ganze Misere verantwortlich. Bitte, Remus."

„Auch ich bin nicht überzeugt, dass ausgerechnet Sie die richtige Person hierfür sind, Muriel", meldete sich jetzt auch Dumbledore.

„Bitte Professor Dumbledore... Remus...", flehte ich. „Auch wenn ich wohl die letzte Person bin, die Severus sehen möchte, lasst mich bitte die Sache so weit es geht wieder ins Lot bringen. Ich möchte alles tun, was in meiner Macht steht, um wenigstens dieses eine Mal das Richtige zu tun. Bitte gebt mir diese Chance. Eine weitere wird sich nicht mehr bieten. Und mit dem Wissen, dass ich für dieses ganze Schlamassel zum grossen Teil verantwortlich bin und nicht alles daran gesetzt habe, dieses wieder gut zu machen, kann ich nicht leben. Bitte." Ich hatte Angst, Angst davor, dass ich nicht mit nach Frankreich gehen durfte, Angst, dass sich nie wieder eine Chance bieten würde, mit mir ins Reine zu kommen.

Dumbledore blickte zu Remus und nickte. „Von mir aus soll sie diese Chance bekommen. Remus?"

Dieser fasste mich bei den Armen und blickte mich ernst an. „Du meinst es wirklich ernst? Du versprichst, was immer auch passiert, keine unüberlegten Dinge zu tun?"

„Ich gebe dir mein Wort."

„Wir werden ihnen die Aufzeichnungen zur Spannungsbegrenzung des Feindglases dalassen." Remus überreichte Dumbledore die abgewetzte Ledermappe, welche er mitgebracht hatte. „Sollte es sich nicht um Severus handeln, dann drängt die Zeit, ihn zu finden."

Dumbledore nickte und nahm die Dokumentenmappe entgegen. „Sobald Arthur Weasly und Alastor Moody da sind, werden wir die Arbeiten am Feindglas vornehmen und versuchen eine Feinabstimmung zu erreichen. Sobald es funktioniert werden wir Severus Raben mit einem Transmitter auf die Reise schicken. Ein bisschen Sorgen bereitet mir, dass wir euch sobald ihr nicht mehr auf englischem Boden sind, nicht mehr erreichen können."

„Dies ist ein Risiko, was wir wohl in Kauf nehmen müssen. Heute Nacht wird ein Kontakt hoffentlich nicht mehr notwendig sein", entgegnete ich.

Dumbledore rückte seine Brille zurecht. „Ich werde mich morgen früh gleich wieder ans Ministerium wenden, damit wir einen Notfallkamin zur Kommunikation nach Frankreich freigeschaltet bekommen." Der Direktor erhob sich und reichte Remus und mir die Hand. „Viel Glück!"

Kurze Zeit später eilten Remus und ich durch die Halle, wir hatten nur das nötigste zusammengepackt, was wir für die Reise nach Frankreich brauchen würden. Nur noch zwanzig Schritte trennten uns vom Eingangstor als dieses mit einem mächtigen Knall aufflog und der eisig scharfe Wind braune nasse Blätter herein wehte. Wie angewurzelt blieben wir stehen. Durch die Tür traten sieben vermummte Gestalten, die Kragen ihrer Mäntel hochgeschlagen, die Kapuzen ihrer Umhänge tief im Gesicht. Ein kalter Schauer lief mir über den Rücken.

**_Erzählt von Severus Snape_**

"Komm zu mir, Severus! Komm... du gehörst zu mir, an meine Seite, mein Sohn!"

"Ja Vater, gleich!" Sorgfältig schloss ich die obersten Knöpfe meines dunklen Hemds und ein warmes Gefühl durchströmte meine Brust. Ich war zuhause. Endlich war ich wieder zuhause. Wie lange hatte meine Reise durch die Kälte und Ungerechtigkeiten dieser Welt gedauert? Wie lange hatte ich mich nach diesem Augenblick gesehnt? Und nun endlich hatte ich es geschafft. Mein Vater stand in der Tür zu meinen Räumen. Ich spürte seine Anwesenheit. Nur seinetwegen hatte ich mich fein gemacht und drehte mich nun strahlend zu ihm um.

"Komm, mein Sohn! Es wird Zeit, dass du deinen rechtmässigen Platz einnimmst."

Ich wollte einen Schritt auf ihn zu gehen, doch irgendetwas hielt mich zurück. Irgendwas war hier nicht richtig. "Warte Vater, ich muss noch..."

"Komm, Severus! Ich warte seit einer Ewigkeit auf diesen Moment. Komm!"

"Nein, ich..." Ich wandte mich um, öffnete die oberste Schublade meines Schreibtisches. Ich suchte etwas... ich spürte, es musste hier irgendwo sein und ich würde dies dringend brauchen...

"Komm..." Ich spürte meines Vaters Hand auf meiner linken Schulter und augenblicklich begann mein linker Arm zu schmerzen. Ich blickte auf meine Schulter und erkannte eine Klauenhand... Das Blut gefror mir in den Adern.

"Komm zu mir!"

_Voldemort! _schoss es mir durch den Kopf."NEIN!"

Schreiend schreckte ich hoch. Mein Herz klopfte mir bis zum Hals. Es war dunkel – es musste spät in der Nacht sein. Meine Brust brannte und mein Hals war noch immer rau. Mit zitternden Händen strich ich mir die schweissnassen Haarsträhnen aus dem Gesicht. "Ein Traum, es war nur ein Traum", versuchte ich mich zu beruhigen.

_Komm zu mir..._

Keuchend blickte ich mich um. Nein, es war niemand da. Ich war doch allein – allein.

_Komm zu mir! Komm Severus!_

Nein! Das konnte nicht sein. Der dunkle Lord war nicht hier. Er konnte nicht hier sein, nicht wirklich. Hastig suchte ich nach den Streichhölzern, die auf dem Nachttisch gelegen hatten.

Meine Hände tasteten über die Kanten des Holztisches. In meiner Hast stiess ich gegen den Kerzenhalter, welcher aus dem Gleichgewicht kam und runterfiel. In der Stille der Nacht war das Geschepper ohrenbetäubend. _Shit!_

Sofort gab es Licht auf dem Korridor. Ich konnte es durch den Spalt unter der Tür sehen. Kurz darauf wurde ein Schlüssel umgedreht, der Riegel glitt beiseite und die Tür schwang auf.

Schützend hielt ich die Hände vor mein Gesicht. Das grelle Licht, das vom Korridor hereinfiel, blendete mich.

_Mein Sohn, was ist mit dir? Komm zu mir, lass dich trösten. Was immer dich auch dermaßen aus der Fassung bringt, ich helfe dir. Sage es mir._

_Was? _Ich blickte auf und sah in die hässliche Fratze des dunklen Lords. Er lehnte lässig in der Tür, sein Umhang wehte um seine dürre Gestalt und seine Augen glühten rot.

"Nein!"

_Komm zu mir!_

Er kam auf mich zu, streckte seine Hände aus um mich zu berühren. Entsetzt wich ich zurück und stürzte rückwärts von meinem Bett. Er beugte sich darüber.

_Wie ungeschickt, Severus! Du tust dir noch weh!_

"Lass mich!"

Panisch versuchte ich ihm zu entkommen, rutschte über den Boden, bis ich mit dem Rücken gegen die Wand stiess. Ich krallte mich in den Stein und zog mich auf die Beine. Mir war schwindlig, meine Knie drohten unter meinem Gewicht nachzugeben.

Im Raum ging das Licht an.

"Ruhig, ganz ruhig!" Catherine Dafayet hatte den Raum betreten. Ich blickte mich um. Wo war er? Wo? "Ich tue Ihnen nichts, Professor. Ruhig."

Ich schluckte. Voldemort war weg – einfach weg. Dabei hatte er doch eben noch ganz nah bei mir gestanden; nur eine Armlänge entfernt.

"Ich komme näher, in Ordnung?"

Ich nickte kurz. Verwirrt liess ich mich auf den Boden nieder. Meine Knie wollten nicht mehr. Langsam kam sie um das Bett herum und vorsichtig kniete sie sich neben mich. Ihre Hände berührten mein Gesicht, sie fühlten sich kalt an - eiskalt.

"Alles in Ordnung, Professor? Sie glühen ja!"

Sie sah mich besorgt an. „Kommen Sie, Professor. Schauen wir, dass Sie wieder zurück in ihr Bett kommen. Auf dem Boden ist es zu kalt. Sie holen sich sonst noch den Tod."

Sie half mir hoch und führte mich zum Bett hinüber. Seufzend liess ich mich darauf nieder und legte mich hin, sie schlug die Decke über mich. „Ich würde Ihnen gern etwas geben, damit Sie ruhig schlafen können, doch bei dem Cocktail an verschiedenen Substanzen, die sich bereits in Ihrem Blut befinden, würde Ihnen Dies nicht gut bekommen. Aber gegen das Fieber trinken Sie am besten nochmals eine Tasse Weidenrindentee." Sie griff nach der Kanne, die auf dem Nachttisch stand und goss eine Tasse voll. "Ich bleibe, bis Sie die Tasse ausgetrunken haben", sagte sie mit fester, befehlsgewohnter Stimme und setzte sich auf den Rand meines Bettes.

Auch wenn ich es niemals zugegeben hätte, war ich doch froh, dass sie noch ein paar Minuten bei mir blieb. Der Schrecken der vergangenen Minuten sass mir noch tief in den Knochen und so trank ich so langsam, wie nur irgend möglich. Meine angespannten Nerven hatten sich gerade langsam wieder ein bisschen zu beruhigen begonnen, als sie mir die leere Tasse aus den Händen nahm, sie hinstellte und sich anschickte hinaus zu gehen. Mein Puls schnellte in die Höhe bei dem Gedanken, gleich wieder in der Dunkelheit allein zu sein. Und als wenn sie es gespürt hätte, hob sie die Kerze auf, die ich zuvor auf den Boden geworfen hatte, entzündete ein Streichholz und hielt es an den Docht. "Ich lasse ihnen eine Kerze brennen, dann können Sie noch ein bisschen lesen, in Ordnung? Wenn Sie etwas brauchen, dann rufen Sie mich einfach. Ich bin gleich nebenan."

Ich nickte, meiner Stimme traute ich in dem Moment nicht. Meine Erleichterung darüber, dass sie mir ein Licht zurück liess, wäre nur zu deutlich gewesen. Ich wollte nicht, dass sie glaubte, ich würde mich in der Dunkelheit fürchten.

Ich schloss die Augen und wartete, bis die Heilerin draussen war und die Tür hinter ihr ins Schloss fiel. Ein kalter Schauer lief mir über den Rücken als ich an die letzten Minuten dachte. Er war hier gewesen. Da war ich mir sicher. In irgendwelcher Form hatte es Voldemort geschafft, hier einzudringen. Das war nicht nur ein Traum gewesen. Oh nein. Damit hatte ich Erfahrung. Diese Begegnung war zu real gewesen um ein Traum sein zu können. Wie hatte er das nur geschafft? Und was konnte ich tun, damit es nicht wieder geschah?

_Okklumentik, Severus! _schoss es mir durch den Kopf. Ja, das war es. Ich musste versuchen, meinen Kopf zu leeren und mein Unterbewusstsein wieder abzusichern gegen irgendwelche Angriffe von außen, wie ich es bereits zuvor getan hatte.

**_Erzählt von Lord Voldemort_**

Laut lachend lehnte ich mich in meinem Sessel zurück. Vor mir auf dem Tisch stand die Sakkarapyramide und warf ihr fahles Licht durch den Raum. Das Leben war wirklich zu schön um wahr zu sein.

„Severus, Severus! Du erheiterst mich immer wieder." Da lag er wie auf einem Serviertablett nur zu meinem Vergnügen bestimmt. Wehmütig dachte ich an die Zeit, wo er noch loyal zu meinen Getreuen gehört hatte. Seine herzerfrischende Art hatte mir in den letzten Monaten tatsächlich gefehlt. Sein krankhafter Drang zur Perfektion war legendär und etwas vom amüsantesten, was mir je untergekommen war. Wie sehr hatte ich es genossen, ihn während wichtiger Dingen zu stören. Wenn er so ganz konzentriert über einem Trank gesessen hatte und ich ihn dann zu mir rief… Auf seinen Wangen hatten sich fast ein bisschen rötliche Flecken gezeigt. Ich spürte seine Ungeduld, seinen Unmut, die Arbeit welche er so liebte, nicht zu ende gebracht zu haben. Ich amüsierte mich, wenn er versuchte sich zu rechtfertigen, wenn ein Trank noch nicht fertig war. Er fürchtete sich, wie alle meine Untergebenen, vor meinem Zorn und wusste dabei nicht, dass ich mir im Klaren darüber war, dass er den Trank nicht fertig haben konnte. Doch auch ein Lord brauchte etwas, um sich die Zeit zu vertreiben. Ich liebte es stets, mit Severus zu spielen und nun hatte ich mein Lieblingsspielzeug zurück. Das war eigentlich ein Grund zum Feiern.

„Auf dich, alter Freund!" Ich hob meinen Kelch, prostete Severus zu und tat einen tiefen Schluck, bevor ich mit meinem Zauberstab über die Pyramide fuhr, das Bild darin erlöschte und ich wieder das schwere samtene Tuch darüber deckte. Für heute war genug.

Ich erhob mich, dehnte meinen Rücken, so dass es knackte, und begab mich in mein Schlafgemach. Morgen würde ich noch genügend Gelegenheit haben, mein Spielzeug weiter auszukosten.


	15. Kapitel 13: Charming Molly

**Schwarze Rose 2**

**Kapitel 13: Charming Molly**

_17. März 20.30 Uhr in Frankreich_

**Erzählt von Catherine Dafayet**

Die letzten vier Stunden hatte ich an der Analyse von Severus Snapes Blutprobe gesessen. Erschöpft nahm ich die Brille ab und wischte mir über die brennenden Augen. Es ergab alles einfach keinen Sinn. Die verschiedenen Stoffe in seinem Blut waren in keinen logischen Zusammenhang zu bringen. Es passte nichts zueinander. Kein Trank, keine Essenz, keine Droge die ich kannte. Nichts das jemals im Netzwerk des französischen Zaubereiministeriums registriert worden wäre. Ich konnte mir keinen Reim darauf machen, doch Snapes Symptome sprachen für sich. Halluzinationen, Realitätsverlust, Gereiztheit einhergehend mit Schwindel, Bluthochdruck, Übelkeit und Kopfschmerzen. Wobei das ein oder andere natürlich auch durch die verschleppte Lungenentzündung verursacht wurde.

Resigniert setzte ich die Brille wieder auf. Es brachte nichts noch länger an der Sache zu sitzen, ich kam einfach auf keinen grünen Zweig. Müde warf ich den Kittel über die Stuhllehne und verliess etwas ärgerlich das Labor. Ich hasste es zuzugeben, wenn ich an meine Grenzen stiess.

„Feierabend?"

Erschrocken fuhr ich herum. „Oh, Monsieur Lafite. Sie sind noch da?" Ich presste die Hand auf mein wild pochendes Herz. Ich hatte ihn nicht bemerkt. Fast hätte ich mein Klemmbrett fallen gelassen.

„Habe ich Sie erschreckt?"

„Nein, ich äh... ja, haben Sie." Ich lachte nervös. „Wollten Sie zu mir?"

„Nur kurz. Gibt's etwas Neues im Fall Snape? Haben Sie das Teufelszeug analysiert?"

Langsam schüttelte ich den Kopf. „Leider nein." Ich warf einen flüchtigen Blick auf die Liste auf meinem Brett. „Die Inhaltsstoffe habe ich fast alle entschlüsselt, doch ich vermag noch immer keine Wirkungsweise oder eine Absicht hinter dem Ganzen zu entdecken. Es scheint alles wild durcheinander gewürfelt."

„Hmmm... der Kerl, der ihm dieses Zeug verabreicht hat, ist kein dummer Mann... Haben Sie Snape die Inhaltsstoffliste gezeigt?"

„Nein, noch nicht. Er wird wohl schlafen. Ich werde ihm morgen früh die Liste zeigen."

„Lassen Sie mich wissen, sobald sich etwas ergibt."

Ich nickte. „Guten Abend; Monsieur Lafite".

_Derweil in Hogwarts…_

**Erzählt von Remus Lupin**

Das Herz klopfte mir bis zum Hals, meine Hand zuckte, doch beim Anblick der sieben Gestalten, die eben die Eingangshalle betreten hatten, war mir von vornherein klar, dass ich den Zauberstab nie rechtzeitig würde erreichen können. Warum waren wir auch nur so unvorsichtig gewesen. In den heutigen Zeiten wusste man nie. Muriel und ich hatten nur noch eins im Kopf gehabt, so schnell wie möglich aufzubrechen. Wohl keiner von uns hätte dies vorausgeahnt.

Die Tür schlug mit einem Knall zu. Wir zuckten zusammen. Die vorderste der Gestalten blickte auf und streifte sich mit einer fliessenden Bewegung die Kapuze vom Kopf.

„Helena Thornton. Dramatischer Auftritt wie immer" bemerkte Muriel trocken. Ich blickte kurz zu ihr und wieder auf die Ankömmlinge. Mittlerweile hatten alle ihre Umhänge abgelegt. Sie trugen allesamt Aurorenuniformen. Eigentlich hätte ich erleichtert sein müssen, dass es sich um Auroren und nicht um Todesser handelte, doch irgendwo in meinem Hinterkopf begann eine Alarmglocke zu läuten.

Ein kühles Lächeln umspielte Helena Thorntons Lippen und eine Strähne ihres weissen Haares fiel ihr ins Gesicht. „Muriel Stern. Interessant, dich immer da anzutreffen wo es Ärger gibt."

„Ärger?" fragte Muriel unschuldig. „Ich kann mir beim besten Willen nicht vorstellen was du meinst."

Thornton lachte freudlos und trat ein paar Schritte auf Muriel zu. Kaum eine Armeslänge blieb sie vor ihr stehen und musterte sie ernst. „Wie würdest du das nennen? Du bist monatelang nicht da und doch trifft man dich immer, wenn es um diesen dreckigen Todesser geht."

Bleiernes Schweigen folgte. Die beiden Frauen standen einander gegenüber und niemand regte sich.

_Knall!_

Eine Tür wurde zugeschlagen. Ich drehte mich kurz um. Dumbledore war hinter dem Wasserspeier hervorgetreten. „Was ist hier los?"

Nach ein paar endlosen Sekunden, wandte sich Thornton ruckartig von Muriel ab und ging mit langen sicheren Schritten auf den Schulleiter von Hogwarts zu. „Professor Dumbledore, ich bin Helena Thornton. Erste ... und Chefaurorin im Bereich Anhörung und Strafvollzug Askaban. Das sind meine Mitarbeiter. Sie wies auf die restlichen sechs Auroren, die mit verschlossener Miene hinter sie getreten waren.

„Und was erwarten sie hier zu tun?" Dumbledore setzte ein erstauntes Gesicht auf.

„Hier wurde eine Straftat verübt. Ich und mein Team sind hier, um diese aufzuklären."

„Ach, wirklich?"

„Und wissen Sie was, Dumbledore? Das Ministerium fragt sich, warum sie den Vorfall nicht gemeldet haben. War ihnen die Grabschändung nicht wichtig genug, oder haben Sie aus irgendwelchen Gründen die Leiche Severus Snapes selbst verschwinden lassen?"

Muriel machte eine Bewegung nach vorn, doch ich packte sie am Arm und hielt sie zurück.

Dumbledores Funkeln in den Augen war erloschen und an dessen Stelle trat ein harter Ausdruck.

„Eine solch infame Anschuldigung lasse ich auf mir nicht sitzen. Das wird ein Nachspiel haben. Der Zaubereiminister-„

„-ist bestens davon unterrichtet. Hier-" Thornton fasste in die Innentasche ihrer Uniform und holte ein Pergament heraus und reichte es. „Das ist ein Durchsuchungsbefehl. Zudem sind alle im Schloss anwesenden Personen, ob Menschen, Geister oder Hauselfen, ab sofort unter Arrest gestellt, bis unsere Anhörung abgeschlossen ist."

Dumbledore faltete das Papier auseinander und überflog den Text. Resigniert liess er die Schultern fallen. „Warum könnt ihr Severus Snape nicht endlich in Ruhe lassen. Er ist tot."

Thornton und die Aurorentruppe lachten. „Wir haben nichts gegen Ruhe, solange die Toten dableiben, wo sie hingehören. Aber sie müssen verstehen, Dumbledore. Severus Snape war seit seinem Ausbruch in Askaban auf der Fahndungsliste. Er hat Hochverrat begangen, als er sich den Todessern anschloss. Von der Strafe die auf ‚Ausbruch aus Askaban' steht abgesehen. Und die Tatsache, dass nun plötzlich seine sterblichen Überreste abhanden gekommen sind, verletzt das Abkommen, welches Sie unterzeichnet haben, als wir Ihnen den Leichnam ausgehändigt haben. Normalerweise wäre Snape verbrannt und seine Asche in ungeweihte Erde gekippt worden."

„Schluss jetzt!" warf Muriel zornig ein. Ihr Gesicht war rot geworden und sie bebte vor Wut.

„Ah, darauf habe ich gewartet." Thornton drehte sich zu Muriel um. „Es ist schon interessant, dass immer gleich du auftauchst, wenn es Ärger mit Snape gibt. Sei es in Askaban, in der Festung des Unnennbaren oder jetzt hier in Hogwarts."

„Was willst du mir damit unterstellen?"

Helena Thornton schüttelte lachend den Kopf. „Unterstellen tue ich dir gar nichts. Aber es ist schon seltsam, nicht wahr?"

Sie nickte ihrem Team zu. „Bringt die beiden, " sie zeigte auf Muriel und mich "in ihre Quartiere und seht zu, dass sie auch dort bleiben. Ich beschäftige mich später mit ihnen. Und nun, Professor Dumbledore. Werden wir uns eingehender unterhalten. Bitte gehen sie vor." Sie wies Dumbledore an, in sein Büro zu gehen, während wir von je zwei Auroren in Richtung unserer Räume gedrängt wurden.

Helena drehte sich nochmals kurz um. „Übrigens, Fluchtversuche bringen nichts. Wir haben Hogwarts und seine Ländereien mit einem Antifluchtzauber belegt. Es kommt niemand, der drin ist hinaus, bis wir diesen Bannzauber wieder aufheben. Ich wünsche Euch eine gute Nacht."

Ungläubig blickte ich Dumbledore und seiner Eskorte hinterher. Einer der Auroren rempelte mich an, weil ich mich nicht sofort bewegte. „Hey, lass deine Finger von mir!" In den braunen Augen des Aurors glänzte es gefährlich.

„Oder was, Werwolf..."

„Lass es, Remus", sagte Muriel versöhnlich und legte mir ihre Hand auf den Arm. „Es ist es nicht wert."

Ich blickte sie an und nickte. Sie hatte recht. Jetzt Ärger zu machen, wäre absolut der falsche Zeitpunkt. Schliesslich hatten wir eine wichtigere Aufgabe. Ich hoffte nur, dass wir nicht zu lange festgehalten würden. Zeit war etwas, was wir nicht hatten. Die Auroren eskortierten uns jeweils in unsere Räume. Es gab nichts, was wir dagegen hätten unternehmen können. Wir waren zur Untätigkeit verdammt.

**Erzählt von Lucius Malfoy**

Seit knapp einer Stunde war ich wieder hier in Rouen. Mein Meister hatte mich umgehend hergeschickt, damit ich mich persönlich um den letzten vernichtenden Schlag gegen Severus Snape kümmerte. Stolz schwellte meine Brust. Endlich hatte ich es geschafft. Severus Snape war endgültig unten durch und ich an seine Stelle getreten. Wie lange hatte ich mir dies erträumt und doch kaum zu hoffen gewagt. Und nun wurde mir sogar die Ehre zu teil, mich um das letzte Detail zu kümmern.

Kalt lächelnd schlug ich den weichen Pelzkragen meines Wintermantels hoch. Der Wind pfiff scharf über die Seine und die Schiffe im Hafen ächzten im Wind. Ein schäbiges Viertel, ganz unten im Hafen, hatte ich mir als Treffpunkt ausgesucht. Es entsprach keineswegs meinem Geschmack noch meinen Gepflogenheiten, doch für diesen Anlass hätte es treffender nicht sein können.

Noch ein kurzer Blick in die menschenleere Gasse, bevor ich die ‚Charming Molly' betrat – eine kleine, böse heruntergekommene Hafenkneipe, in welcher sich der Abschaum Rouens traf und ihr Elend im Suff ertränkte.

Heiss und schwanger vom Rauch grässlicher Zigarren durchmischt mit dem Gestank von billigem Fusel, schlug mir die Luft entgegen. Ohne mir etwas anmerken zu lassen, schluckte ich meinen Ekel hinunter und schloss die Tür hinter mir. Der Barklimperer hatte aufgehört zu spielen, doch der augenscheinliche Kneipenbesitzer nickte ihm zu, dass er weiterspielen möge. Die Gäste nahmen mich kaum wahr, während sie lärmend und lallend auf ihren Stühlen hingen. Der Kneipenbesitzer musterte mich berechnend und in seinen schwarzen Schweinsaugen konnte ich erkennen, dass er ein Geschäft witterte. Ein dreckiges Geschirrtuch über der linken Schulter stiess er sich vom Tresen ab und mit nur zwei Schritten stand er bereits vor mir. „Bitte mein Herr, dort hinten habe ich noch ein Plätzchen für Sie bereit. Extra für Sie." Er katzbuckelte schier, als er mich zu meinem Tisch in der hinteren Ecke begleitete. „Was darf ich Ihnen bringen?"

„Eine Flasche Ihres besten Weins und ..." Ich hatte meinen Satz noch nicht beendet, als er bereits ein Mädchen an meinen Tisch winkte. Sie wirkte müde und ihr Gesicht war verlebt. Auch die dicke Schicht Schminke konnte das Veilchen unter dem rechten Auge nicht ganz überdecken und das schwere süsse Parfüm raubte mir den letzten Sauerstoff. Ekel stieg in mir hoch. Das Mädchen war kaum sechzehn.

„Das hier ist Mira. Sei schön nett zu dem Herrn, Mira."

Sie wollte sich auf meinen Schoss setzen, da wehrte ich ab. Der Wirt packte Mira und schlug sie heftig ins Gesicht. Schluchzend fiel das Mädchen gegen die Wand und kauerte sich in der Ecke zusammen. „Verschwinde hier!" zischte er ihr zu, doch bevor er erneut zuschlagen konnte, packte ich seinen Arm und drehte ihm diesen kurzerhand auf den Rücken und presste sein Gesicht auf das speckige Tischblatt. Der Wirt keuchte auf.

„Was zum-„

Ich beugte mich tief zu ihm hinunter. „Wage es nie wieder, mich zu unterbrechen oder dir anzumassen zu wissen, was ich möchte. Verstanden?"

Der Wirt nickte und sein fettiges Haar fiel ihm ins Gesicht. Ich liess ihn los und warf angewidert eine Münze auf den Tisch, welche der Wirt hastig in seiner Tasche verschwinden liess.

„Und jetzt bring den Wein und lass mich in Ruhe".

„Wie Sie wünschen, Herr", brachte er heiser heraus und verschwand hinter die Theke. Als ich mich umsah war das Mädchen verschwunden. Von den anwesenden Gästen schien keiner Notiz von dem kleinen Zwischenfall genommen zu haben. Das Lokal hatte ich demnach richtig gewählt. Ich warf einen flüchtigen Blick auf meine Taschenuhr. Genau rechtzeitig. Mein Kontakt würde demnächst auftauchen. Erwartungsvoll lehnte ich mich in meinem Stuhl zurück und wartete.


	16. Kapitel 14: Die Untersuchung

**Schwarze Rose 2**

**Kapitel 14 - Die Untersuchung**

17. März Abends…

**Erzählt von Albus Dumbledore**

Dieses verdammte Ministerium. Wo war es, wenn man es brauchte? Wo war der Zaubereiminister, wenn Not am Manne war und wir hier dringend auf eine Freigabe des Internationalen Kamins angewiesen waren? Stattdessen hetzte man uns eine Aurorentruppe auf den Hals. Kostbare Zeit würde nun verloren gehen und das ausgerechnet wenn wir auf jede Minute angewiesen waren. Das konnte nicht wahr sein. Ich schüttelte den Kopf und liess die Aurorin mit zwei ihrer Gefolgsleute vor mir eintreten.

„So grimmig, Dumbledore? Sind sie schlechter Laune?"

Ich schluckte meinen Ärger hinunter, andernfalls wäre ich ihr an die Gurgel gegangen. „Nein, wie kommen sie darauf, Miss Thornton?"

Sie fuhr herum wie von der Tarantel gestochen. „Agentin Thornton für sie, Dumbledore".

„Und Direktor Dumbledore für sie".

Einen Augenblick lang starrten wir einander an, als sie den Blick kurz abwandte ging ich um sie herum, bedeutete ihr Platz zu nehmen und liess mich in meinen Direktorensessel gleiten.

Sie kam gleich zur Sache. „Jetzt wo wir die Höflichkeitsfloskeln geklärt hätten, können wir wohl mit der Befragung beginnen, oder haben sie etwas dagegen, Direktor Dumbledore?"

„Nicht das Geringste", gab ich zurück und vermied es ihnen Tee anzubieten.

Einen Augenblick lang musterte mich die Aurorin, dann zückte sie einen Block und eine Feder, welche der ‚flotte Schreibefeder' dieser verrückten Journalistin des Tagespropheten nicht unähnlich sah. Nur war diese hier grau und knisterte ganz leise, als sie erwartungsvoll in der Luft schwebte. „Dieses Hilfsmittel kennen sie bestimmt bereits, oder Direktor?"

„Ja, sowas in der Art habe ich schon mal gesehen", erwiderte ich. „Benutzen das nicht nur zweitklassige Journalisten, um Klatschkolumnen zu schreiben?

„Dies ist die Wahrheit pur. Die Feder lässt sich nicht übertölpeln. Sie notiert das Verhör peinlich genau und sie bemerkt, wenn etwas verheimlich wird. Noch Fragen?"

„Nein, nicht im Geringsten, aber ich möchte sie doch bitten, langsam zur Sache zu kommen. Als Schulleiter von Hogwarts habe ich in der Tat noch wichtigere Dinge zu tun, als hier auf Fragen zu warten, welche sich das Zaubereiministerium nur zur Schikane ausgedacht hat."

Helena Thornton lächelte. „Ich werde dies wortwörtlich dem Zaubereiminister bei unserer wöchentlichen Sitzung berichten."

Die graue Feder zuckte und zischelte während sie sich rasch übers Pergament bewegte. Ich beugte mich etwas vor.

‚Hogwarts, Büro des Schulleiters, angespannte Atmosphäre' stand da.

Rasch ging ich in meinem Kopf die Möglichkeiten durch. Wenn diese Feder das war, wofür ich sie hielt, würde sie alles notieren was ihrer Meinung nach nicht in Ordnung war. Dies war ein Problem.

„Wo waren Sie in der Nacht des fünfzehnten dieses Monats?"

„Ich habe wie immer samstags mit Minerva McGonagall zu Abend gegessen."

„Und wo bitteschön?"

„In den drei Besen, dies kann die Wirtin bezeugen."

„Und anschliessend?"

„Haben wir noch ein Gläschen im Eberkopf getrunken, ebenfalls wie immer."

„Kann das jemand bezeugen?"

„Mein Bruder kann das."

Die pure Wahrheit-Feder flitzte blitzschnell über das Papier. Helena Thronton beugte sich leicht vor und überflog das Pergament.

„Ich sehe gerade, dass ihr Bruder Alkoholiker ist. Er hat mehrere Entzüge hinter sich. Meinen sie wirklich, dass er ein geeigneter Zeuge ist?

„Was nehmen sie sich heraus!" Die Zornesröte stieg mir ins Gesicht. „Mein Bruder mag ein Alkoholproblem gehabt haben, das ist kein Geheimnis. Jedoch ist er seit über fünfzig Jahren trocken. Selbst sie können dies nicht von der Hand weisen. Er war in einer renommierten Entzugsklinik. Er hat dies alles hinter sich gelassen. Das Schärfste was er heutzutage noch trinkt ist Wasser."

„Habe ich da etwa in ein Hornissennest gestochen?"

„Sie sollten sich ans Wesentliche halten, Agentin Thornton. Andernfalls werde ich sie dem Minister melden".

„Jetzt habe ich aber Angst." Ein freches Lächeln lag auf ihrem Gesicht.

„Das sollten sie auch", so leicht kriegte sie mich nicht. Oh nein.

„Kommen wir also zurück zum Wesentlichen, wie sie es so schön auszudrücken vermochten, Direktor." Sie befingerte ihren Aurorensiegelring an der rechten Hand während sie nachdachte.

„Fahren wir fort. Was haben sie getan, als sie den Eberkopf verliessen?"

Ich räusperte mich. „Wir gingen zurück nach Hogwarts, zu Fuss, wie immer. Im Korridor im dritten Stock am Beginn des Griffindorturms haben wir uns verabschiedet, wie immer mit einem Küsschen auf die Wange und einem Klaps auf den Hintern. Möchten sie es genauer wissen?"

Sie schüttelte entschieden den Kopf. Diesen Gedanken wollte sie wohl nicht weiterverfolgen. Wäre die Situation nicht dermassen ernst gewesen, dann hätte ich mich wohl über ihren Gesichtsausdruck amüsiert.

„Ich ging zurück in mein Büro, habe meine Katze Falter gestreichelt und bin ins Bett gegangen. Ich habe herrlich von 22 Uhr 30 bis um 6 Uhr 30 geschlafen. Gehört habe ich von dem ganzen grausigen Geschehen nichts. Ich habe keine Ahnung wann es passiert und wer es getan hat. Ich war weder Auftraggeber noch Mitwissender. Möchten sie vielleicht noch mehr wissen? Ich bin entsetzt darüber, dass es Menschen gibt, die so etwas Schändliches tun. Und noch mehr stört mich die Tatsache, dass das Ministerium wohl nichts Besseres zu tun hat, als uns hier zu verdächtigen. Hättet ihr sofort reagiert, als die Meldung an Euch rausgegangen ist, dann hättet ihr vielleicht noch Spuren sichern können. Dies könntet ihr im Rahmen des Möglichen immer noch tun, aber viel lieber versucht ihr mir und meinen Mitarbeitern etwas anzuhängen. Und das nachdem eigentlich im Ministerium bekannt sein sollte, wie hart ich um die Bewilligung gekämpft habe, Professor Snape hier auf Hogwarts beerdigen zu können. Glauben sie wirklich, dass ich mir die ganze Mühe gemacht hätte, um seinen Leichnam drei Monate später wieder auszubuddeln? Kümmern sie sich gefälligst darum wer das Grab geschändet hat! Und bringen sie uns" ich musste kurz schlucken, "bringen sie uns Professor Snapes Körper zurück, dass er wieder Ruhe und Frieden in der heiligen Erde unseres kleinen Friedhofs finden kann, wie es sich gehört!"

Helena Thornton sass einen Augenblick lang reglos da, dann räusperte sich. „Haben sie eine Ahnung, wer es getan haben könnte?" Ihr Tonfall hatte sich geändert. Es schien, als ob meine Rede sie wachgerüttelt hatte.

Ich schüttelte resigniert den Kopf. „Es könnten so viele sein. Ich habe kistenweise Briefe empörter Eltern erhalten, welche nicht verstehen können, dass ein ehemaliger Professor, welcher viel für die Ausbildung unserer Kinder getan hat, hier auf Hogwarts begraben wurde. Es wäre ebenfalls denkbar, wenn nicht sogar noch offensichtlicher, dass Voldemort ihn sich geholt hat. Weis der Geier welche Teufeleien er im Schilde führt. Sind ihnen diese Gedanken noch nie gekommen, Agentin Thornton? Sie sollten doch eigentlich darüber informiert sein, dass sich Professor Snape im letzten Kampf vor drei Monaten offen gegen Voldemort gestellt hatte. Sein tödlicher Fluch hat leider nicht ausgereicht um diesen verfluchten Riddle für immer von der Bildfläche zu fegen, aber glauben sie nicht auch, dass dies vielleicht ein Motiv ergeben könnte?"

Die Aurorin nickte. „Eines von vielen."

„Hier!" Ich erhob mich und öffnete den alten Eichensekretär. Mit einer fliessenden Bewegung kippte ich eine Schublade voller Briefe auf den Tisch. „Alles Briefe erboster Eltern. Darunter auch ziemlich bekannte Namen. Sie sollten sie vielleicht mal durchsehen. Das eine oder andere könnte für sie vielleicht interessant sein."

Noch immer flitzte die Pure-Wahrheit-Feder über das Pergament. Ich brauchte nur in das Gesicht der Aurorin zu blicken, um zu wissen, dass mein Plan funktioniert hatte. Severus hatte immer gesagt, Okklumentik ist alles.

In diesem Moment beendete die graue Feder ihr Gekritzel und Helena Thornton erhob sich. Leicht resigniert rollte sie das Pergament zusammen und steckte es zusammen mit der Feder zurück in ihre Tasche. Der grössere der beiden Auroren, welche bis jetzt links und rechts neben der Tür gestanden hatten trat zum Schreibtisch und packte die Briefe in eine Tasche. Unter dem Türbogen drehte sich Thornton nochmals um. „Sollte ich auf Ungereimtheiten stossen, welche auf sie hinweisen, dann werden sie mich wieder am Hals haben, Direktor."

„Soll dies eine Drohung sein?"

Sie schüttelte kurz den Kopf. „Nein, nehmen sie es als Versprechen." Die Aurorin gab ihren Begleitern ein Zeichen. Die Tür fiel klickend ins Schloss und ich blieb allein in meinem Büro zurück. Müde fuhr ich mir mit den Händen übers runzlige Gesicht. Ich wurde langsam aber sicher zu alt für diese Spielchen. Zudem machte ich mir zunehmend Sorgen um Severus. Ich hoffte, dass wir noch rechtzeitig zu ihm gelangen konnten. Wer wusste schon, ob sich Voldemort nicht gerade in diesem Moment Zutritt zum französischen Ministerium beschaffte. Vielleicht hatte er meinen Jungen bereits wieder in seinen Klauen. Ein kalter Schauer jagte mir über den Rücken beim Gedanken, dass wir vielleicht zu spät kommen könnten. Das durfte nicht geschehen. Ich wollte ihn nicht schon wieder verlieren. Er hatte es sich schwer verdient endlich in Ruhe leben zu können. Er hatte ein Recht auf ein Leben in Frieden.

Ich ging zum Fenster und blickte hinaus auf die Ländereien von Hogwarts. Noch immer rüttelte der Wind unbarmherzig an Bäumen und Büschen, der Regen peitschte in unregelmässigem Rhythmus gegen die Scheiben. Das kleine Tor unten beim Friedhof war heute nicht ganz geschlossen worden und bewegte sich jetzt mit jeder Windböe auf und zu, das Quietschen der Scharniere ging im tosen des Sturms unter.

**Erzählt von Helena Thronton**

Ich fluchte leise vor mich hin, als wir die Wendeltreppe von Dumbledores Büro aus hinunterstiegen. Ich konnte ihn nicht ausstehen. Sein selbstgerechtes Getue trieb mir jedes Mal die Galle hoch. Ich mochte Menschen überhaupt nicht, die dermassen allwissend auftraten. Obschon sein Sieg über Grindelwald im Jahr 1947 legendär war, hatte er seit dem nur noch andere für ihn kämpfen lassen. Lange genug hatte ich die Sache beobachtet. Er war ein Stratege, ein sehr guter sogar, aber an die Front schickte er andere.

„Und jetzt?" fragte mich Walden Summers, der kleinere meiner beiden Teamkollegen.

Ich blieb kurz stehen um zu überlegen. „Wir nehmen uns den Werwolf vor. Stern spare ich mir zum Schluss auf." Somit stiegen wir die Haupttreppe zum ersten Korridor hoch, an der Treppe ging es links und nach der vierten Ritterrüstung ging es in einen Quergang, dort die erste Tür.

Ohne anzuklopfen trat ich ein. Meine beiden Aurorenkollegen, welche dem Werwolf Gesellschaft geleistet hatten nickten mir zu und verliessen den Raum. Sie postierten sich aussen auf dem Korridor links und rechts neben der Tür, während meine beiden Begleiter sich neben Lupin stellten, welcher auf dem schon etwas älteren Sofa sass.

Ich zückte mein Pergament und die Pure-Wahrheit-Feder. „Sie sind also Remus Lupin, ehemaliger Professor an dieser Schule und registrierter Werwolf. Zur Zeit sind sie arbeitslos, ist das richtig, Mister Lupin?" Herausfordernd blickte ich ihn an. Seine haselnussbraunen Augen verengten sich.

„Ja, das ist korrekt."

„Ja, das ist korrekt, Agentin Thornton".

„Ah, ja", erwiderte Lupin. „Sie sind auch so eine."

„So eine was?"

„Jemand der sein Selbstbewusstsein durch einen Titel aufzupolieren hofft." Er grinste mich frech an.

„Ihnen wird das Sprücheklopfen schon noch vergehen. Oder muss ich sie daran erinnern, dass sie sich als Werwolf nur unter bestimmten Umständen frei bewegen dürfen?" Er verengte kurz die Augen. Es war nur ein Bruchteil einer Sekunde, dann hatte er sich schon wieder fest in der Kontrolle. „Gut, jetzt wo wir dies geklärt hätten, können wir wohl mit der Aufnahme ihrer Aussage beginnen. Wo wohnen sie?

„Als ob sie das nicht ganz genau wüssten!" Er funkelte mich böse an.

„Bitte nennen sie die Adresse fürs Protokoll."

**Erzählt von Remus Lupin**

„Knockturngasse 152, London". Meine Stimme war heiser. Wie ich es hasste, wenn ich meine schäbige Adresse nennen musste. Es war eine miese Gegend in der man die Wohnung am besten nur tagsüber verliess. Sobald die Sonne untergegangen war glich die Knockturngasse der Hölle. Keiner der nur ein bisschen bei Verstand war, liess sich dort nach Einbruch der Dunkelheit blicken. Nicht mal Auroren getrauten sich nachts in diese Gegend. Aber nur da war es für mich möglich eine Wohnung zu bekommen. Für feinere Gegenden fehlte mir entweder das Geld, oder spätestens nachdem bekannt wurde, dass ich ein Werwolf war, musste ich weg. Erst kamen Droh- und Hassbriefe, es gab Schmierereien an Tür und Hauswänden. Weiter ging es mit eingeschlagenen Fensterscheiben bis hin zu offenem Terror.

In der Knockturngasse war es auch nicht besser. Auch hier war ich bereits Ziel diverser Angriffen geworden, doch hier konnte ich es auf die heruntergekommene Gegend schieben. Da war es für mich nicht so schlimm.

„Feine Gegend… für einen Werwolf", erwiderte Thornton.

Ich schnaubte verächtlich, was sie ignorierte. Die graue Feder bewegte sich weiter kratzend über das Pergament.

„Interessant, sie sind ein paar Mal negativ aufgefallen. Wie kann das sein? So als rechtschaffener Bürger? Sollten sie sich nicht angepasster verhalten? Hier steht, dass sie Ladendiebstahl begangen haben",

Ich öffnete den Mund um etwas zu entgegnen, doch unwirsch bedeutete sie mir zu schweigen.

„Weiter haben wir hier einfache Körperverletzung, sowie verschiedentlich gemeldete Erpressungen und Drohungen. Sie bewegen sich auf dünnem Eis, Lupin. Es braucht nur noch ein kleines Quäntchen und das Fass läuft über. Und sie wissen was das bedeutet, nicht wahr?"

Ein kalter Schauer lief mir über den Rücken. Mir war sehr wohl bekannt, was mit Werwölfen geschah, welche sich nicht ins System einfügten, wie sich das Ministerium so schön auszudrücken pflegte. Ich versuchte den Gedanken an die Einrichtung auf der Schwesterninsel von Askaban gewaltsam zu verdrängen.

„Ich bin unschuldig in den meisten der Fälle, welche sie aufgezählt haben."

„Aber ja doch, das sagen sie alle, aber kommen wir doch zurück zu unserem aktuellen Problem. Wo waren sie am Abend des fünfzehnten?"

„Hier in Hogwarts."

„Kann das jemand bezeugen?"

„Direktor Dumbledore."

Die Aurorin nickte und überflog die Notizen. „Ist es richtig, dass sie und Severus Snape zur gleichen Zeit hier in Hogwarts zur Schule gegangen sind?"

„Ja, das ist richtig."

„Waren sie Freunde?"

Ich schüttelte den Kopf. „Damals nicht, aber..."

„Ist es richtig, dass Severus Snape dafür verantwortlich war, dass sie vor nicht allzu langer Zeit ihre Stelle hier in Hogwarts verloren?"

„Ja, aber…"

„Haben sie seither eine neue Anstellung gefunden?"

„Nein, aber…"

„Sie haben also ein Motiv."

Ich glaubte nicht, was ich da zu hören bekam. „Sie glauben doch nicht etwa das ich…"

„Es geht nicht darum was ich glaube oder nicht, Mister Lupin." Fiel mir die Aurorin ins Wort und in ihren Augen stand ein gefährliches Glitzern. „Es geht hier um die Aufklärung einer sehr schändlichen Straftat."

„Ich war es nicht. Ich wüsste nicht warum ich so etwas tun sollte."

„Ich auch nicht", entgegnete Thornton. „Aber das werden wir herausfinden. Für den ersten Moment ist das alles. Mehr brauchen wir nicht zu wissen. Sie halten sich bitte für weitere Befragungen zu unserer Verfügung. Ich bitte sie während unserer Untersuchungen in ihren Räumen hier zu bleiben." Die Aurorin erhob sich, packte ihre Feder und das Pergament in ihre Tasche und bedeutete den beiden Auroren die sie begleitet hatte, mein Zimmer zu verlassen. In der Tür drehte sie sich nochmals kurz um. „Ich werde ihnen zwei meiner Männer vor der Tür lassen, so dass sie sich nicht zu fürchten brauchen. Wer weiss, wer da sonst nachts so durch die Gänge schleicht."

Mit einem leisen Lächeln verliess sie mein Zimmer und schloss die Tür hinter sich. Ich hörte wie der schwere Riegel vorglitt. Sie hatten mich eingesperrt. Ich sass fest, hier in Hogwarts. Resigniert liess ich mich auf die Couch fallen. Unglaublich, was ich mir heute Abend wieder hatte anhören müssen. Schon wieder wurde ich verdächtigt eine Straftat begangen zu haben. Gut, ich musste zugeben, ich war ziemlich sauer auf Severus gewesen, als er dafür gesorgt hatte, dass ich diese Stelle hier in Hogwarts verlor. Ich hatte sehr gern hier gearbeitet, zudem gab es für Werwölfe nicht gerade viele Angebote und gute schon gar nicht. Doch mittlerweile verstand ich auch ein kleines Bisschen, warum er so gehandelt hatte. Ich verschränkte die Arme hinter meinem Kopf und schloss die Augen. Im Moment konnte ich eh nicht viel mehr tun als warten, warum also nicht etwas ausruhen. Es lag noch genügend Arbeit vor uns, welche Kraft erforderte und der Vollmond war gerade mal erst einen Tag her. Ich fühlte mich noch nicht ganz auf der Höhe meiner Kräfte. Ich atmete tief durch und glitt in einen leichten Schlaf.

**Erzählt von Severus Snape**

Ich lag wach in meinem Bett. Eigentlich war ich müde, doch ich schaffte es nicht einzuschlafen. Ob es am Gift in meinem Körper, an der Erkältung oder der Gesamtsituation lag wusste ich nicht. Zuviel ging in meinem Kopf vor. Ich lachte heiser, als ich mir über mein Leben im Klaren wurde. Zum einen liebte ich noch immer eine Aurorin, welche mich in Teufels Küche gebracht hatte. Weiter war mir wohl der gefährlichste Feind auf den Fersen, welcher sich auf dieser verdammten Erdkugel finden liess, mein Geld und meine Habseligkeiten waren laut Lucius in den Besitz des Ministeriums übergegangen, meine Freunde glaubten mich tot, meine Freiheit war mir abhanden gekommen, als ich Idiot mitten in der Nacht rausgegangen war, raus aus diesem verfilzten schäbigen Motel. Jetzt sass ich im französischen Ministerium fest, mitten auf dem Präsentierteller. Bis Lupin hier war konnte es ewig dauern. Falls er überhaupt kam. Und wenn, was konnte er schon ausrichten? Wie weit war ich gesunken, dass ich auf gerade seine Hilfe angewiesen war? Falls er kam, kam er allein? Und wie sollte ich reagieren, wenn ich ihn traf, er hatte mich ebenfalls tot geglaubt. Wie sollte ich Dumbledore begegnen, falls ich ihn je wiedersah? Er hatte nicht verhindert, dass mein Besitz weg war. Gut, es war nicht viel gewesen, was ich je besessen hatte, jedoch hatte ich daran gehangen. So ein paar Kleinigkeiten waren mir wichtig gewesen. Und wohl der Gedanke, welcher mich obendrein nicht schlafen liess war der an Muriel. Sie hatte mich verraten, ja, das hatte sie. Doch… ach, was war ich doch für ein Narr, dass mich der Gedanke an sie noch immer nicht los liess. Wenn ich die Augen schloss sah ich ihr Lächeln vor mir, spürte ihren heissen Atem auf meiner Haut, der Duft ihrer seidigen Haare. Wie weit unten musste ich wohl sein, dass ich mich noch immer nach jemandem verzehrte, der nichts weiter im Sinn gehabt hatte, als mich umzubringen. Ja, sie tat es noch immer. Sie brachte mich um, ganz langsam. Wie hatte all dies nur passieren können? Bis vor einem knappen Jahr glaubte ich noch, dass ich alles gesehen, alles auf dieser verdammten Welt erlebt hätte und mich nichts mehr aus der Bahn werfen könnte. Wie falsch hatte ich gelegen. Es gab immer die Möglichkeit, dass etwas noch Schlimmer wurde, selbst wenn man glaubte ganz unten zu sein. Wenn mich Voldemort in die Finger bekam, dann würde mein Leben erst richtig den Bach runter gehen. Er würde mir sehr wahrscheinlich persönlich die dritte Spritze verabreichen. Ich war mir ziemlich sicher, was das für ein Gift war unter dem ich litt. Ich würde zu seiner Marionette werden, er könnte alles von mir verlangen und ich würde es Widerstandslos tun. Ich würde keinen eigenen Willen mehr haben. Davor grauste es mich am meisten. Dies wäre ein Zustand der irreversible sein würde und damit wollte ich nicht leben. Entweder bekam ich Zutritt zum Labor und konnte versuchen meinen selbstmörderischen Plan welchen ich mir in meinem kranken Hirn ausdachte umzusetzen oder es gab keine Hoffnung mehr. Und auch für diesen Fall musste ich so rasch als möglich Vorbereitungen treffen. Das letzte was ich wollte, war ein Spielzeug des Lords zu werden. Wenn mein erster Plan nicht funktionieren sollte, dann zumindest der, meinem jämmerlichen Dasein ein rasches Ende zu setzen. Aber für Beides brauchte ich dringend den Zutritt zum Labor.

**Erzählt von Muriel Stern**

Nervös ging ich in meinem Büro auf und ab. Das Ticken der magischen Uhr auf dem Kaminsims brachte mich fast um den Verstand. ‚Warum sind wir nicht schon vor einer Stunde aufgebrochen? ' fragte ich mich wohl schon zum tausendsten Mal, dann wären wir bereits weg gewesen als die Auroren auftauchten. Diese unnötige Verzögerung zerrte an meinen Nerven. Ich fuhr mir durch die Haare und blieb an einem Knoten hängen. „Verdammt!" Ich hasste Knoten in den Haaren. Rasch ging ich hinüber ins Badezimmer, ergriff die Bürste und begann nicht gerade zimperlich mir die Haare zu bürsten, doch immer an derselben Stelle blieb ich hängen. „Ahhhh!" Die Bürste schmetterte ich mit voller Wucht an die Wand, wo diese abprallte und in der geöffneten Toilette mit einem leisen ‚Platsch' verschwand. „Verdammte Scheisse!" fluchte ich und zeternd fischte ich mit spitzen Fingern die triefend nasse Bürste aus der Toilette. Angewidert liess ich sie ins Waschbecken fallen. Ich überlegte kurz, ob ich die Hauselfen die Bürste reinigen lassen sollte, doch entschied mich dann dagegen. Vielleicht verging diese unsägliche Warterei schneller, wenn ich mich mit etwas beschäftigte. Ich krempelte die Ärmel nach hinten und stellte das warme Wasser an.

Kaum hatte ich mit dem Reinigen begonnen, hörte ich wie die Tür zu meinem Büro geöffnet wurde. Ich liess die Bürste zurück ins Waschbecken gleiten, zog meinen Zauberstab und presste mich flach an die Wand neben der Tür. Mein Herz schlug mir bis zum Hals. Da mein Büro nur spärlich erleuchtet war, sah ich einen Schatten über die Wand huschen. Rasch warf ich mich aus meiner Deckung, riss blitzschnell den Zauberstab hoch. „Halt, und keine Bewegung!"

Vor mir stand ein kleiner grüner Hauself mit frischen Handtüchern, warf diese mit einem spitzen Schrei in die Luft und verschwand mit einem lauten Knall! In der nächsten Sekunde flog die Tür auf, die Handtücher fielen unordentlich zu Boden und ich blickte in die angespannten Gesichter dreier Auroren, welche die Zauberstäbe auf mich gerichtet hatten. Helena Thornton fasste sich als erste wieder, steckte ihren Zauberstab ein und trat auf mich zu. „Was ist hier los?"

Ich schüttelte den Kopf. „Nichts", steckte den Zauberstab weg. „Nur Trockenübungen".

Helena bedeutete ihren Kollegen ebenfalls die Zauberstäbe herunter zu nehmen. „Können wir?"

„Bitte!", ich wies auf die Couch vor dem Kamin. Helena nahm Platz, ich selber setzte mich auf den Sessel gegenüber. Die beiden Auroren blieben in der Nähe der Tür stehen. Den einen kannte ich: Summers. Er war in meiner Gruppe gewesen, als ich Severus dem Ministerium ausgeliefert hatte. Irgendetwas an dem Kerl mochte ich nicht, nur war es mir bisher noch nie so stark aufgefallen wie jetzt. Etwas war seltsam und liess eine kleine Alarmglocke in meinem Innern schrillen.

„Kommen wir direkt zur Sache. Wo warst Du am 15. Dieses Monats." Die graue Feder zischelte leise, als sie einige Notizen machte.

„Ich war hier in Hogwarts", antwortete ich wahrheitsgemäss.

Helena schüttelte langsam den Kopf. „Tztztztz… ich frage mich wirklich ob Du Dir letzten Sommer nicht doch eine ernsthaftere Verletzung zugezogen hast.

„Was?" fragte ich verblüfft. „Wieso?"

„Muss ich Dir das erst erklären? Also…" Helena fuhr sich durch die Haare. „Erst lässt du dich mit diesem verfluchten Todesser ein, dann lässt du ihn verhaften, besuchst ihn jedoch in Askaban, worauf ihm die Fluchtversuch gelingt, welcher von Grund auf unmöglich war und das nicht zuletzt wegen seines Zustands. Und damit nicht genug. Wie durch Zufall befinden sich plötzlich sowohl du wie auch dieser dreckige Todesser in der Festung des Unnennbaren und das genau zu dem Augenblick, als wir die Festung stürmten. Der Todesser kommt dabei um und wird auf Hogwarts beerdigt. Und als ob das nicht genug wäre, kommst Du genau einen Tag bevor er warum auch immer ausgebuddelt wird, wieder ins Spiel." Thornton lehnte sich etwas vor und legte die Fingerspitzen zusammen. „Sag du mir, wie das für dich aussieht".

Als ich stumm blieb, fuhr sie fort. „Du sagst ja nichts? Dann werde ich das für dich tun." Es gibt zwei Möglichkeiten."

Ich runzelte die Stirn. Es gefiel mir nicht im Geringsten in welche Richtung das Ganze ging.

„Entweder du steckst bis über beide Ohren in etwas drin, oder du hast dich erheblicher verletzt als wir letzten Sommer angenommen hatten." Thorntons Augen glitzerten begierig, als sie auf meine Antwort wartete. Die Spitze der grauen Feder britzelte, während sie eine knappe Handbreit über dem Pergament unruhig zitterte.

Das würde heikel werden. Ich kannte die graue Feder nur zu gut. Ich wägte genau ab, bevor ich entgegnete: „Du irrst dich Helena." Ihre Augenbrauen wanderten nach oben. „Ich bin selbst hinter ihm her."

Jetzt lehnte sich Thornton noch weiter nach vorne. „Und das soll ich Dir glauben?"

„Was du glaubst oder nicht musst du wissen. Aber ich versichere dir, ich brenne darauf den Kerl in die Hände zu bekommen. Oder denkst du, dass ich alles was er mir angetan hat einfach so vergessen kann?"

„Also hast du ihn doch ausgebuddelt", entgegnete sie angewidert.

„Nein! Um Himmels willen!" Ich schüttelte mich. „Ich war lediglich auf Hogwarts um mich mit Remus Lupin zu treffen und um mich mit Dumbledore über eine allfällige Auflösung meines Arbeitsvertrags zu unterhalten." Ein Böses Grinsen huschte über mein Gesicht. „Doch vorher war ich auf dem Friedhof und habe auf das verdammte Grab gespuckt." Meine Stimme war voller Verachtung für einen Todesser, den es eigentlich so nie gegeben hatte.

Eine Zeitlang blickte mich Thornton unbewegt an, dann umspielte auf einmal ein spöttisches Lächeln ihren Mund. „Das ist die Muriel die ich von früher kenne". Lachend stand Helena auf und kam zu mir herüber. Ich erhob mich ebenfalls. Sie packte mich lachend an den Schultern und schüttelte mich. „Endlich ist unsere Topaurorin wieder da. Ich hatte mir ernsthaft Sorgen gemacht!" Doch dann wurde sie wieder ernst. „Ich dachte schon du hättest dich durch seine" sie zögerte einen Moment und leckte sich ganz sachte über die Lippen „doch sehr… wie soll ich sagen… fast unwiderstehliche dunkle Ausstrahlung gefangen nehmen lassen. Du wärst nicht die erste gewesen…"

Ich spürte wie mein Herz bei dieser Aussage schneller schlug und ich konnte mich nicht gegen den kleinen scharfen Stich wehren, den ich in meinem Herzen spürte.

„Nun", sie liess mich los und wandte sich zur Tür. „Ich habe noch zu tun. Der Fall gibt mir noch einige Rätsel auf. Du verstehst sicher, dass ich dich bitten muss, dich hier noch weiter zur Verfügung zu halten, während die Ermittlungen laufen." An der Tür drehte sie sich nochmals um. Ich lasse Dir Michael und Marcus da, nur damit Du dich nicht zu langweilen brauchst." Mir entgingen ihre spöttisch gekräuselten Lippen nicht. Innerlich verfluchte ich dieses Biest. Warum nur musste sie ausgerechnet jetzt hier auftauchen. Seufzend liess ich mich zurück in den Sessel fallen.

**Etwas später…**

Rastlos ging ich in meinen Räumen hin und her. Fast drei Stunden waren vergangen, seit Helena Thornton mit ihrem Aurorenteam hier in Hogwarts mit einer Verfügung aufgetaucht war. Verdammt! Fast drei Stunden die wir bisher verloren hatten. Uns sass die Zeit im Nacken. Wir konnten nicht so lange warten. Mit jeder Minute die zäh verfloss wurde ich unruhiger. Seit über einer Stunde konnte ich nicht mehr still auf einem Stuhl sitzen und warten. Ich wollte handeln, ich musste handeln. Mir musste etwas einfallen, wie ich die beiden Auroren in meinem Wohnraum loswurde… oder wie ich sie beschäftigen konnte. Vielleicht würde ich es schaffen. Ich musste es versuchen. Ich lief leise in mein Schlafzimmer, kniete mich neben dem Bett nieder und hob die schwere Tagesdecke an. Unter dem Bett hatte ich einen kleinen Koffer versteckt. Ich zog ihn sachte hervor und liess den Verschluss aufschnappen. Ich hielt kurz inne. Nichts. Keiner der Auroren schien etwas bemerkt zu haben. Die beiden sassen drüben im Wohnraum und waren in eine angeregte Diskussion über die neue Quidditchsaison vertieft.

In meinem Spezialköfferchen hatte ich allerlei Utensilien verstaut. Für manch einen war es bloss ein Koffer mit einem Haufen Plunder, doch er war viel mehr. Der Koffer enthielt lauter Spezialequipment. Verschiedene bereits vorbereitete Portschlüssel die nur noch aktiviert werden musste. Allesamt ohne Kennung des Ministeriums. Als Aurorin hatte ich die staatliche Anerkennung, jedes dieser Utensilien könnte von einem Verdächtigen konfisziert worden sein. Kein Indiz war daran festzustellen, dass etwas davon mir gehören könnte. Ich entnahm dem Köfferchen einen pinken Lippenstift und eine Puderdose. Diese beiden Dinge steckte ich ein. Ebenfalls Muggelgeld hatte ich stets vorrätig dabei, auch davon steckte ich einiges ein. Sowie zwei Sonnenbrillen und zwei Kugelschreiber. Rasch schob ich das Köfferchen zurück unter das Bett liess die Tagesdecke wieder über die Bettkante fallen. Rasch ging ich hinüber in den Wohnraum. Die beiden Auroren unterbrachen ihr Gespräch und blickten auf. Ich lächelte und ging auf die beiden zu. „Hey, Jungs. Ich brauche einen Rat von Euch. Ihr kennt Euch doch sicher damit aus, was richtigen Männern gefällt, oder?" Die beiden lachten und ich kniete mich zwischen die beiden Sessel, so dass sich beide Auroren zu mir drehten. Ich zog meine Puderdose aus der Tasche. Einer der beiden zog seinen Zauberstab.

„Keine Angst, nur nicht so nervös", sagte ich zu ihm. „Entspanne dich ein bisschen. Du kennst mich doch, Michael. Habe ich dir schon mal was getan?"

Er blickte zu Marcus, welcher die Schultern zuckte und wieder neugierig auf die Puderdose blickte.

„Ich frage mich", fuhr ich fort, „ob ich Puder auftragen sollte oder nicht." Ich liess die Dose aufschnappen, beide Auroren beugten sich noch etwas vor und ich blies in den losen Puder. Die feinen glitzernden Partikel stoben in die Luft und augenblicklich verfielen die beiden Auroren in einen tiefen Schlaf. „Schlaft gut, Jungs", säuselte ich und liess die Puderdose zuschnappen. So ein paar kleine Dinge musste eine Frau einfach in Petto haben. Ich erhob mich und huschte hinüber zur Tür und öffnete diese leise. Vorsichtig spähte ich hinaus. Keiner war zu sehen. Rasch huschte ich hinaus auf den Korridor. Rasch zog ich die Tür hinter mir zu und spähte vorsichtig um die Ecke. Zwei Auroren standen vor Remus Tür.

Beherzt öffnete ich die obersten zwei Knöpfe meiner Bluse und zog das Band aus meinem Haar, so dass mir die blonden Locken verführerisch über die Schultern fielen. „Hey Jungs!" rief ich und trat zu ihnen hin. „Ich wollte zu Helena. Wo ist sie?" Der Kleinere, Dixon, lächelte mich an und meinte: „Sie ist mit Summers auf den Friedhof rausgegangen. Spuren sichern." Da mischte sich der andere ein, den ich nicht kannte. „Was tun sie hier auf dem Korridor, Miss…."

„Stern. Agentin Stern, bitteschön. Und was ich hier tue? Ich habe etwas Verdächtiges gefunden und wollte, dass sich Helena das ansieht." Wieder zog ich meine Puderdose aus der Tasche. „Ich weiss nicht, ob das nicht ein getarnter Portschlüssel ist…" Die Beiden traten etwas näher. Ich liess die Dose aufschnappen und pustete in den glitzernden Puder. Zwei dumpfe Aufschläge folgten.

Rasch sah ich mich um. Es war niemand auf dem Korridor. Ich löste die magische Verriegelung an der Tür und stiess sie auf. Remus schreckte von der Couch hoch. Ich legte den Zeigefinger auf die Lippen und bedeutete ihm leise zu sein. Er hatte die Situation sofort erfasst und half mir die beiden Auroren ins Zimmer zu ziehen. Keine zwei Minuten später huschten wir durch einen der Geheimgänge, Remus sei dank, und verliessen unbemerkt Hogwarts.


	17. Kapitel 15: Das Labor

**Jaaaa, es geht tatsächlich weiter. Ich habe die Story nicht fallen lassen, aber kam länger nicht dazu, daran zu arbeiten. Da es seit dem Beginn der Geschichte schon einige Zeit her ist, musste sie etwas überarbeitet werden. Ab Kapitel 12 Vorwort wurde die Geschichte dem zeitlichen Verlauf angepasst und erweitert. Das nächste Kapitel ist bereits in Arbeit und wird sicher auch bald folgen. Und nun viel Spass und liebe Grüsse Eure Angel / 15.10.11  
**

**Schwarze Rose 2**

**Kapitel 15: Das Labor**

18. März morgens…

**Erzählt von Catherine Dafayet**

Als ich Snapes Zelle betrat, stand er am Fenster. Er hatte die Hände auf dem Rücken verschränkt, während er wohl durch die Gitterstäbe etwas von seiner Umgebung zu erkennen suchte. Die Ministeriumselfen hatten Snapes Kleidung mitgenommen und ihm den universellen Arrestoverall gebracht - dunkelgrau, mit einem Ministeriumsaufnäher auf der Brust und den weissen Buchstaben auf dem Rücken, welche ihn von weitem als Arrestler kennzeichneten.

Ich räusperte mich. Langsam drehte er sich zu mir um. Unter seinen grün-braunen Augen lagen dunkle Schatten, trotzdem sah er etwas besser aus. Ein leichter Schauer lief mir über den Rücken als ich versuchte, den Ausdruck in seinen Augen zu lesen. Er machte mir Angst. Doch der Augenblick verflog und ich wurde mir wieder meiner Aufgabe als Heilerin bewusst. „Wie geht es Ihnen heute Abend?"

Er senkte kurz den Blick. „Danke, es ging mir schon mal besser."

„Noch immer Kopfschmerzen?"

„Auch das Atmen tut noch weh."

Ich nickte. „Das war zu erwarten. Mit einer so böse verschleppten Lungenentzündung ist nicht zu spassen."

„Bringen Sie Neuigkeiten? Haben Sie die Blutwerte analysiert?"

Ich blickte kurz zu Boden und wies dann auf den kleinen Tisch mit den beiden Stühlen in der Ecke. „Bitte setzen Sie sich."

Er musterte mich genau. „Gibt es Probleme?" Als ich nichts darauf erwiderte, meinte er: „Es gibt Probleme."

„Ja, sehen Sie, es ist folgendes:" Vorsichtig breitete ich alle Analyseberichte auf dem Tisch aus. „Es sind ziemlich viele verschiedene Stoffe in Ihrem Blut, welche nicht dorthin gehören. Das Problem ist nun, dass keiner der Stoffe so recht zum anderen passen will. Sie gehören zu keinem gängigen Trank oder Gift, welches uns bekannt ist. Es sind willkürlich ausgewählte Ingredienzien. Jedenfalls sieht es für mich so aus."

Er überflog die Papiere. Stirnrunzelnd blieb sein Blick mal auf dieser, mal auf der anderen Auswertung haften.

„Sehen Sie was ich meine?"

Er nickte leicht. „In der Tat sind die Werte nicht logisch zu erklären, nicht auf den ersten Blick." Er fuhr sich durch die Haare. „Wäre es möglich, dass Sie mir diese Auswertungen überlassen könnten? Ich würde mir die Werte gern noch etwas genauer ansehen."

„Selbstverständlich. Darauf hatte ich ehrlich gesagt gehofft."

„Ich bräuchte jedoch Zugang zu einem Labor. Anders lassen sich die verschiedenen Stoffe nicht überprüfen."

Ich pfiff durch die Zähne. „Das allerdings könnte schwierig werden. Wenn es nur um mich gehen würde, dann würde ich Ihnen mit dem grössten Vergnügen mein Labor zur Verfügung stellen, schliesslich sind Sie eine Koryphäe was die Alchemie angeht. Jedoch liegt dies nicht in meiner Kompetenz."

„Weil ich ein Gefangener bin?" Seine Stimme klang nun leise und gefährlich, seine Augen glitzerten bedrohlich.

Eine Gänsehaut lief mir über den Rücken und ich versicherte hastig: „Ich werde sehen was sich tun lässt." Somit stand ich auf und liess ihn allein. Die Analysen liess ich auf dem Tisch liegen. Dies konnte ich als Missgeschick abtun. Das andere jedoch... das Benützen eines Labors, das musste schon das Ministerium zulassen. Jean-Pierre würde dazu seine Zustimmung geben müssen. Ich schüttelte mich. Keine Ahnung was Snape an sich hatte, ich war froh, da raus zu sein.

_Eine Stunde später…_

**Erzählt von Jean-Pierre Lafite**

„Er will was?"

„Zutritt zum Labor."

„Sind Sie verrückt geworden? Das kann und werde ich nicht zulassen. Er bekommt keinesfalls Zutritt zum Labor." Ich raufte mir die Haare.

„Er ist Tränkemeister, Jean-Pierre, ein sehr guter sogar."

„Der Beste!" ergänzte ich. „Aber das ist auch einer der wichtigsten Gründe die gegen den Zutritt zum Labor sprechen, Catherine. Sie scheinen nicht zu verstehen, dass er ein Gefangener ist. Er wurde vom britischen Zaubereiministerium wegen Hochverrats gesucht. Er war ein Todesser oder ist es noch, wie man es auch immer betrachten will. Der einzige Grund warum er noch hier ist, ist der, dass er für tot erklärt worden ist. Weiss der Geier wie er dies zustande gebracht hat. Tote sind nicht mehr auf der Fahndungsliste und bis die Meldung verfasst und raus ist, wird's noch ein paar Stunden dauern, aber dann wird er ausgeliefert. Ich möchte nicht unserem Minister erklären müssen, warum wir einen Gefangenen der in seinem Land wegen Hochverrats gesucht wird, ins Labor gelassen haben und er uns dann entwischen konnte."

„Jean-Pierre, bitte." Catherine rückte sich die Brille zurecht. „Sie sind derjenige, der wohl nicht verstehen will. Ich mache mir nichts aus Ministeriumsangelegenheiten, das wissen Sie. Auch wenn ich hier angestellt bin, steht für mich an erster Stelle noch immer das Wohl meiner Patienten, ungeachtet dessen, wer oder was sie sind. Snape wurde vergiftet, Sie haben es selbst gesehen. Und wenn wir nicht schnellstmöglich das Gift isolieren können, wird er daran sterben."

Ich blickte zu Boden, meine Gedanken rasten. „Wie lange hat er noch?"

„Schwer zu sagen. Sein Fieber von gestern Nacht war heute Morgen weg".

„Das ist doch gut, nicht?"

Catherine schüttelte ihren grauen Kopf. „Bei vielen bekannten Giften tritt eine kurzzeitige Besserung ein, bevor die finale Phase beginnt. Ich kann und will dies nicht zulassen Jean-Pierre. Aber ich habe keine Möglichkeit ein Gegengift zu finden. Die Zusammensetzung des Gifts ist zu komplex. Für mich ergeben die verschiedenen Inhaltsstoffe keinen Sinn. Aber er ist ein Meister seines Fachs. Wenn einer ein Gegenmittel finden kann, dann er selbst. Aber dazu braucht er Zugang zum Labor." Sie fasste mich am Arm und ihre Augen fesselten mich. „Bitte, Jean-Pierre."

„Verdammt!" fluchte ich. Das lief nicht so wie ich es mir vorgestellt hatte. Auch wenn Severus Snape mit dem Wolfbanntrank sehr viel für uns alle hier getan hatte und er ein Freund Remus Lupins war, so war er mir trotzdem weder sympathisch noch war ich der Ansicht, dass man ihn einfach blauäugig ins Labor gehen lassen konnte. Aber mir leuchtete auch ein, was Catherine gesagt hatte.

Ich strich mir die strähnigen Haare zurück und hob den Blick. „In Ordnung, Catherine. Aber nur unter zwei Bedingungen. Erstens, Sie sind die ganze Zeit dabei und beobachten jede seiner Handlungen. Wenn Ihnen etwas verdächtig vorkommt, dann brechen Sie das Experiment umgehend ab. Zweitens, es werden zwei Auroren zum Schutz beim Ausgang und zwei im Labor selber abgestellt, die für Ihre Sicherheit garantieren sollen."

Sie öffnete den Mund um zu protestieren, aber ich hatte bereits meine Hand gehoben. „Ah, ah. Keine Widerrede. Es läuft so wie ich gesagt habe, oder gar nicht, verstanden?"

Sie salutierte vor mir mit spöttischer Mine. „Aye, aye, mon Capitan."

Ich schüttelte den Kopf und verliess so rasch als möglich den Labortrakt. Hinter mir lag eine lange Nacht in den Strassen von Rouen und das stürmische Wetter hatte auch nicht gerade zur Besserung meiner Laune beigetragen. Ich wollte nur noch eins: Mich hinlegen und schlafen, doch zuvor hatte ich noch etwas zu erledigen.

**Erzählt von Severus Snape**

Erschöpft liess ich mich aufs Bett fallen. Das Ganze hier durfte doch einfach nicht wahr sein. Ich musste etwas tun, doch ich konnte nur abwarten. Langsam aber sicher machte mich die Sache verrückt. Ich war mir mittlerweile sicher, welches Gift mir der dunkle Lord hatte verabreichen lassen. Ich konnte nicht stillliegen, meine Muskeln brannten und die Nervosität, die mich vor ein paar Minuten befallen hatte, brachte mich fast um den Verstand. Ich stand auf und begann in meiner Zelle auf- und abzugehen. Wohl zum hundertsten Mal überprüfte ich Fenster und Tür. Doch nichts. Nicht die geringste Schwachstelle. Ich sass hier wie auf dem Präsentierteller, wehrlos ohne Zauberstab oder sonstige Mittel. Meine einzige Chance war das Labor. Ich dachte kurz nach. Ja, ich musste mich zusammenreissen. Ich durfte aus Angst vor dem was mich erwartete nicht erstarren und ich durfte mich nicht in Erinnerungen an diese verdammte Aurorin verlieren. Jetzt zählte ich, und nur ich. Es war Zeit, alles andere hinter mir zu lassen. Wenn ich wenigstens ein würdiges Ende finden wollte, dann musste ich nun einen klaren Kopf bekommen und das so rasch als möglich. Ich griff nach dem Plastikbecher und stürzte den kalten Tee in einem Schluck hinunter.

Plötzlich zerriss ein Schrei die Stille. Ich presste meine Hände auf die Stirn und ein alles vernichtender Schmerz in meinem Kopf liess mich zu Boden gehen. Es existierte nichts weiter, als dieser alles verzehrende Schmerz. Ein paar Minuten, dann war es vorbei. Zitternd kniete ich auf dem Boden. Nur ein höhnisches Lachen hallte durch das Zimmer. Keuchend blickte ich mich um. Nichts. Es war niemand hier. Niemand. Doch das Lachen hatte ich erkannt. Es war nicht menschlichen Ursprungs. Nein. Es bestand kein Zweifel mehr. Der dunkle Lord hatte mich definitiv gefunden.

**Erzählt von Lord Voldemort**

Meine neuerliche Attacke auf Severus liess mich grinsen. Hach, es fühlte sich so gut an. Ich hatte ihn genau da, wo ich ihn haben wollte. So einfach hinterging man mich nicht. Es war nur noch eine Frage der Zeit, bis er wie gewohnt vor mir kniete. Aber dies Mal würde er sich wünschen, er hätte mich niemals hintergangen. Ich hatte mich noch nicht ganz entschieden. Aber vermutlich würde ich ihm die letzte Injektion selbst verabreichen. Was für ein Genuss wäre es zu sehen, wie das Bewusstsein langsam aus seinen schwarzen Augen verschwinden würde und an seine Stelle dieses Glänzen und Flackern trat. Ja, ich würde noch viel Spass mit meinem Severus haben. Da war ich mir ganz sicher.

Im Kamin begann es zu zischeln und die Flammen färbten sich hellgrün. Lucius erschien in den Flammen.

„Seid gegrüsst, edler Herrscher und Lord."

Ah wie ich diesen Schleimer nicht ausstehen konnte, aber er war mir nützlich und daher...

„Lucius, berichte."

„Alles ist zu Eurer Zufriedenheit vorbereitet. Ich habe den Kontakt geknüpft. Unser Mann arbeitet in der Auffangstation für Werwölfe in Rouen. Genau dort wo Snape zur Zeit festgehalten wird. Es läuft alles genau nach Plan."

„Gute Arbeit, Lucius. Sehr gute Arbeit."

„Danke, mein Lord."

Mit einem Wink entliess ich Lucius und sein Gesicht verschwand. Ja, jetzt war das Ziel in Griffnähe. Jetzt bekam ich meine Genugtuung für Snapes schändlichen Verrat.


End file.
